Another Dimension : Change Destiny
by Aoi Megane-kun
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kami-sama dan di tempat yang sama dia mendapatkan ramalan akan masa depan sahabat dan desanya. Berniat mengubah suratan takdir, ia pergi berlatih ke dimensi lain. Tapi siapa yang menduga? Masalah baru malah muncul dengan dirinya sebagai pusat dari semua masalah tersebut. Warn : setting 1 tahun sebelum hs dxd, other warn inside
1. Chapter 1

**Another dimension : Change destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Chapter 1 : _Aku sedang bosan._

Naruto berdiri dengan raut kebingungan. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melakukan misi di Amegakure, lalu kenapa dirinya ada disini sekarang? Di tempat asing yang penuh dengan nuansa putih dan berbagai kubus yang memiliki warna sama.

Apakah selepas misi dia diculik dan dibawa kesini? Atau mungkin ... secara kebetulan dia nyasar? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mana mungkin seorang ninja bisa nyasar kan? Lalu ... kira-kira penjelasan apa yang masuk akal untuk hal ini.

Berkali-kali Naruto memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada, mulai dari hal mungkin hingga yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun semuanya tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

"Hm ..." Gumamnya pelan, "Apa Kakashi-sensei memindahkanku ke dimensi lain? Tapi masa' iya sih?"

" _Mendekati, tapi ... bukannya Kakashi-san sudah kehabisan cakranya?_ "

"Benar juga. Tidak mungkin Kakashi-sensei memindahkanku kedimensi lain, dia sendiri saja kelelahan setelah misi. Jadi—"

Naruto segera mengambil jarak ketika tersadar bahwa ada orang lain di tempat ini. Tak jauh darinya, seorang anak (umurnya kisaran 10 tahun) berambut putih duduk di salah satu kubus.

Ia memakai kaos yang dipadukan dengan rompi lengan pendek berwarna kuning pudar, wajahnya elok dengan mata yang memancarkan perasaan aneh.

" _Wow ... reaksi yang bagus._ "

"Siapa kau?"

Anak tersebut diam untuk beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. " _Memberitahukan namaku tidaklah penting, toh makhluk fana sepertimu tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk mendengar nama sejatiku ... Tapi kau bisa memanggilku malaikat, mahkluk gaib, dewa, atau bahkan kami-sama ... sebagian manusia memanggilku begitu._ "

"Eh—tunggu! Kami-sama?" Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama anak dihadapannya, mulai dari jari kaki hingga ujung rambut. Setelah puas mengamati, Matanya menyipit, "Sangat mencurigakan."

" _Terserahmu Naruto, mau mempercayaiku atau pun tidak itu adalah masalahmu, paham? Terlepas dari itu semua, aku akan menjelaskan perihal keberadaanmu disini."_

" _Pertama, Alasanku membawamu kesini karena aku sedang bosan."_ Ucap sang dewa dengan watados!

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mencerna perkataan anak yang mengaku dewa ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir ...

Dia di bawa kesini dalam keadaan letih karena baru menyelesaikan misi, selama dua jam dia mengelilingi tempat ini dengan segudang pertanyaan dan alasan dia mengalami segala kesusahan ini hanya karena ' _Bosan_ '?

Greb.

" _ **Kau ingin mati ya?"**_

Secepat hiraishin tangan Naruto mencengkram kepala sang anak. Wajah tegas dengan senyuman sehangat mentari itu mengeras, pupilnya yang sewarna laut itu pun ikut menajam.

Perpaduan antara jengkel dan marah.

" _Aha-ha-ha ... cengkraman seperti ini mana mungkin bisa membuatku mati."_ Sang anak kelihatan tidak terpengaruh akan cengkraman Naruto. Namun semakin bergulirnya waktu, rasa panik mulai muncul seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

" _Ittai-Ittai ... lepaskan aku Naruto, aku hanya bercanda! Ini sangat sakit, baka! Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya kepalaku bisa botak, dobe!"_

5 menit kemudian.

" _Fiuh ... kupikir kepalaku akan jadi botak."_

Naruto tidak merespon keluhan dari si anak, dia sudah terlalu letih semenjak pulang dari misi, apalagi dengan keadaan aneh yang tengah di alaminya. Keletihannya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Kalau memang tidak ada keperluan yang mendesak, aku ingin kembali ke duniaku. Terlalu lama disini bisa membuatku pusing."

" _Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini Naruto, kuasaku sebagai dewa tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk keluar dari tempat ini."_

Menghentikan langkah kakinya yang menjauh, Naruto menoleh kembali kepada sang dewa. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak memperbolehkanku keluar dari sini?"

Merasa umpannya di makan, si anak menyeringai, " _Sebelumnya aku sudah bilang kan? Aku ini sedang bosan ..._ _lalu sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalaku."_

" _ **Bagaimana kalau Naruto sang anak dalam ramalan berpindah dimensi?**_ _Bukankah itu akan menarik? Seseorang dengan kemampuan ninja tingkat tinggi pergi ke dimensi lain dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal, terdengar bagus 'bukan?"_

"Haaaaa?"

Si anak kemudian memegang dagunya layaknya sedang berpikir. " _Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu malah membosankan. Bagaimana kalau di rubah saja, kau akan ku pindahkan ke dimensi lain yang sedang berkonflik, dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang harusnya tidak ada masalah._ "

"Tunggu dulu." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya niat menolak, "Bukannya tidak suka dengan idemu, tapi aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang perlu dijalani dan cita-cita yang harus ku wujudkan. Jika kau memang dewa sungguhan, seharusnya kau mengerti dengan apa yang ku bicarakan. Jadi maaf, bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan ini pada orang lain saja?"

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya meskipun tujuannya tidak jelas. Langkah demi langkah ia ambil, sebenarnya tadi dia sudah berjalan keseluruh tempat yang terjangkau oleh pandangannya. Namun semuanya terasa sama hingga kadang ia berpikir kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pergi kemanapun.

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Daripada mendengarkan pembicaraan absurd bin tidak jelas dari anak yang mengaku dewa itu, berjalan tanpa arah kedengarannya lebih baik.

Setengah jam lamanya Naruto berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang, seharusnya ia sekarang sudah sangat jauh dari anak yang mengaku dewa itu.

"Fiuh ... sepertinya sudah cukup, sekarang bagaimana caraku pergi dari sini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Bukannya sudah kubilang? Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini tanpa izin kuasaku sebagai dewa? ... Tidakkah kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku? Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu menilai tinggi kecerdasan otakmu, Naruto?_ "

Setengah tidak percaya, di belakang Naruto sosok sang anak masih duduk dalam posisi santai. Naruto kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya, keadaan disekitarnya tidak berubah. Mulai dari ruangan yang berwarna putih, posisi kubus, dan bahkan pose dari dewa tersebut. Apa itu artinya dia tidak pergi kemanapun?

Naruto ingin mengumpat, namun di urungkannya. Keadaan ini sudah sangat familiar baginya, selama beberapa tahun karirnya sebagai shinobi Naruto sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Jadi tidak di ragukan lagi kalau ini adalah genjutsu, begitulah pikir Naruto.

Namun setelah Naruto melakukan beberapa metode pelepasan genjutsu seperti mengacaukan aliran cakra atau pun melukai diri sendiri keadaan disekitarnya tidak berubah.

"Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kenapa ini tidak berfungsi? Apa aku salah melakukannya."

Berkali-kali Naruto melakukan pengacauan cakra pada dirinya sendiri, tapi semua tidak memberikan efek yang berarti.

" _Hentikan saja Naruto, kuasaku itu berada diluar batas logika. Kau tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini bermodalkan pengetahuanmu sebagai manusia. Pahamilah Naruto, Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini selain menyetujui kesepakatanku._ "

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan menerimanya. Setelah semua perjuanganku untuk di akui, sekarang kau bilang aku harus pergi dan melupakan itu semua? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Step ... wusssh!

Sang anak bergerak dalam sepersekian detik, tangannya yang kecil mencengkram erat kerah jumpsit Naruto dan dalam satu hentakan keras, sang anak membanting tubuh ideal sang anak ramalan ke lantai.

" _Dengar ya manusia. Sejak tadi aku berusaha menjadi dewa yang baik agar kau mengerti, tapi kau tidak memberikanku pilihan. Maka akan kuberitahu alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu berpindah dimensi ..."_

"... _Dimasa depan, akan ada seorang musuh yang tak bisa kau kalahkan ... dia akan membunuhmu dan seluruh manusia yang ada di duniamu. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan mereka adalah dengan menjadi lebih kuat. Kau perlu menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang sampai pada saat yang sudah di tentukan. Aku disini untuk membantumu, apa kau paham!?_ "

"Apa—"

Naruto tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan anak tersebut, namun sebuah ingatan menyerupai penglihatan masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Disana ia melihat satu sosok berbalut jubah hitam, tubuhnya tegap dan mengeluarkan bau darah. Ia sedang mencengkram sebuah kepala. Naruto tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, tapi dia sangat yakin kalau kepala itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan 3 pasang whisker.

Tunggu, bukankah itu kepalanya sendiri (Naruto)?

Naruto mencoba memikirkan apa yang terjadi, lalu mendadak sebuah ingatan samar masuk kembali ke dalam kepalanya, di ingatan tersebut dia melihat dirinya (Naruto yang mati) bertarung habis-habisan dengan segenap kekuatannya, tapi pada akhirnya itu berakhir pada kemtaian.

Tak lama kemudian, ingatan tentang teman-temannya yang dibunuh oleh sosok tersebut muncul di kepalanya. Dimulai dari kematian Ino, kemudian Sai, lalu Tenten, hingga pada akhirnya sahabat sejatinya, Sasuke.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur, melihat teman-temannya yang mati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa membuat mentalnya terkuras. Tapi seakan tidak peduli, penglihatan tentang kematian teman, sahabat, kenalan, hingga gurunya sendiri masuk kembali dengan paksa ke otaknya.

.

.

.

Saat tersadar dari runtutan ingatan menyakitkan, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" _Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Akankah kau kembali ke duniamu dan menunggu kedatangan si pencabut nyawa? Atau menerima tawaranku dan mencoba menjadi lebih kuat dari dirimu yang sekarang? Pilihannya ada padamu, Naruto._ "

Naruto tampak ragu dengan pilihannya, keduanya adalah hal yang sulit. Jika dia tetap di dunianya, maka kematianlah yang menunggu ia dan teman-temannya. Tapi jika ia memilih opsi kedua, itu berarti membuang semua jerih payahnya.

Kamatian sahabatnya ataukah membuang cita-citanya. Jika kita membicarakan Naruto, maka mungkin yang akan ia pilih adalah ...

"Lebih baik aku membuang cita-citaku daripada membiarkan teman-temanku mati."

" _Maka sudah diputuskan._ "

"Aku menyetujui kesepakatanmu. _"_

To Be Continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semua usahanya terbayar lunas, terlebih setelah lewatnya PDS 4. Namun karena beberapa hal tidak terduga, Naruto terpaksa pergi dari dimensinya untuk menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto selanjutnya, akankah dia berhasil berhasil mengubah takdir yang menantinya, ataukah takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya?

Chapter 2 : _Kehidupan sekolah, Pertemuan pertama, dan benang merah._

 _._

" _Dengarkan aku Naruto, dimensi yang akan kau datangi ini sedang dalam masa tegang di karenakan konflik antara beberapa kelompok. Mereka punya alasan tersendiri di perang ini, namun lambat laun semua pihak mulai menginginkan kedamaian. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menyesuaikan keadaan tersebut ..._

" _Oh iya, karena tujuanmu disana adalah berlatih. Maka kau akan kuberikan beberapa pembatas yang menekan kekuatanmu di titik terlemahnya. Satu-satunya jalan untuk membuka pembatas-pembatas tersebut adalah dengan menjadi lebih kuat dan melewati batasan yang ada. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?_

" _Kau bertanya tentang 'bagaimana dengan Kurama?' Tenang saja, dia akan ikut bersamamu ke dimensi tersebut. Skala kekuatannya juga sudah ku kurangi sampai sepersekianjuta. Hahaha ... aku harap Kurama tidak marah padaku ... meskipun mustahil._

" _Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu, saat kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap kau sudah siap untuk mengubah takdir teman-temanmu ...,"_

.

.

Pada malam itu, lebih tepatnya pukul 01.50 AM. Suara tangisan seorang bayi yang baru lahir menggema di sebuah rumah sederhana. Suka cita bertabur bahagia meluap di kehidupan pasangan yang baru saja di anugrahi momongan tersebut.

"Reiko!"

Segera sang ayah yang sudah dilanda kebahagian masuk menerobos ruang bersalin, matanya yang telah layu itu bersinar cerah melihat seorang bayi bersurai pirang tipis menangis di rengkuhan sang ibu.

"Selamat Hayama-san. Anak anda lahir dengan selamat, begitu pula dengan istri anda."

Laki-laki yang memiliki nama Aotsuki Hayama tersebut tidak bisa berkata-kata. Berbagai perasaan bahagaia yang meluap seolah menyumpal mulutnya dari ucapan bahagia, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis dalam diam seraya mendekat ke sosok keluarga tercintanya.

"Trimakasih Sayang, kau sudah menjadikanku seorang ayah."

"Aku juga Hayama-kun," Tangan lembut sang istri menghapus air mata yang turun dari pelupuk Hayama. "Arigato untuk semua kasih sayangmu."

Hayama diam seribu bahasa, dirinya terlalu bahagia untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Segala penantian yang ia lalui selama 8 tahun masa pernikahannya dengan Reiko terbayar lunas dengan datangnya sang buah hati.

Selama 7 tahun belakangan kedua pasangan ini sudah putus asa untuk mendapatkan momongan, berbagai cara sudah mereka lakukan hingga sebuah ucapan cerai hampir terucap dari mulut Hayama. Tetapi Kami-sama itu maha adil. Di ujung keputus asaan pernikahan mereka, Reiko berhasil mengandung seorang anak.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hayama sangat senang. Dia sangat memanjakan Reiko semenjak kabar hamilnya di ketahui. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sehari setelah mendengar kabar tersebut Reiko di kejutkan akan tindakan Hayama yang membeli berbagai perlengkapan bayi.

Padahal Reiko masih mengandung selama 3 minggu.

Tidak hanya pernikahan mereka yang kembali kokoh, kini di kehidupan pasangan tersebut akan penuh dengan keceriaan sang buah hati.

Merasa atmosfir sekitar mulai berubah, sang dokter memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang bersalin. Ia tidak ingin menganggu pasangan yang baru di anugrahi momongan tersebut. Apalagi ini adalah anak yang selama ini mereka nantikan. Keduanya tentu ingin menghabiskan waktunya selama mungkin.

"Jadi Hayama-kun, apa kau sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita?"

Hayama mengangguk, "Aku akan memberikannya nama _Naruto_ yang berarti _badai guntur_. Entah bagaimana aku bisa memilih nama tersebut, tapi kupikir ini adalah nama yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan kedatangannya ke dalam keluarga kita. Apa kau setuju Reiko?"

" Naruto ya? Namanya seperti toping ramen," Reiko kelihatan memikirkannya. "Tapi kupikir itu juga nama yang cocok."

" Jadi sudah di putuskan―"

Reiko dan Hayama memberikan tatapan hangat pada anak yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam rengkuhan mereka, "―Selamat datang di keluarga Aotsuki, _Naruto_."

.

.

Kira-kira sudah 16 tahun semenjak Naruto lahir ke dunia ini.

Setelah ia dipindahkan ke dimensi ini, semua kekuatan dan jutsu yang ia miliki menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, sebagian cakra dari yang biasa ia gunakan, dan tentu saja ... Kurama sang Kyubi.

Karena faktor-faktor yang Author sebutkan di ataslah yang membuat Naruto perlu melakukan latihan yang bahkan lebih keras dari kehidupan sebelumnya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang optimal dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi dengan semua usahanya, tak ada satupun pembatas yang terbuka.

Itu salah satu kerugian yang ia dapatkan karena berpindah dimensi. Namun disisi lain, ia bersyukur.

Seandainya saja ia dipindahkan ke dimensi ini dalam keadaan dewasa, sudah jelas dirinya akan sangat panik karena banyaknya perbedaan iptek, budaya, dan tingkah laku yang kontras antara dimensi shinobi dan tempatnya hidup sekarang.

Dan lagi, di dunia ini ia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Jika memang ada hal yang kurang di kehidupan Naruto sekarang adalah dimana ia tidak memiliki seorang adik.

Namun Naruto paham dengan keadaan keluarganya, ia tidak bisa meminta hal-hal aneh pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto cepat bangun, sarapannya sudah siap," Panggil Reiko dari lantai bawah.

"Ha'i Okaa-san, aku turun."

Hayama selaku kepala keluarga sudah duduk tenang di ruang makan seraya membaca koran edisi hari ini. Ia membolak-balikkan korannya hingga telinganya dengan sigap menangkap langkah kaki yang turun dari tangga.

Disana Naruto berjalan turun. Rambutnya yang sewarna mentari dibiarkan bebas namun masih meninggalkan kesan rapi, pakaian yang ia gunakan adalah seragam dari sebuah Akademi Swasta bernama Kuoh Gakuen.

Namun memang dasarnya Naruto itu bukan orang yang suka berdandan rapi, dia memodifikasi sedikit seragamnya. Kemeja yang harusnya dipakai dari balik blazer hitamnya malah diganti dengan sweater berhodi warna jingga.

Dan Blazer yang seharusnya di kancingkan sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, sehingga dengan jelas menampakkan sweater jingganya.

"Yo! Pagi Otou-san, Okaa-san," Sapa Naruto hangat.

"Pagi Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan ketika mendapati Hayama memberikan tatapan lelah padanya.

"Hah ..." desah Hayama, "Apa kau akan berangkat ke upacara pembukaan dengan seragam begitu Naruto?"

"Hmm," ―Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya― "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini hari pertamamu Naruto, tidak seharusnya kau berpakaian begitu."

"Otou-san jangan khawatir," Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku, kemudian menunggu datangnya sarapan dari dapur. "Sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya mengubah seragam kok. Asalkan tidak menghilangkan cikal bakal seragam yang asli."

"Hmmm, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Ada dong, asalkan siap menerima hukuman kalo ketahuan guru killer."

" **Na-ru-to!"**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merinding disko mendengar nada perkataan ayahnya, jika ini dibiarkan bisa saja uang jajan Naruto selama satu bulan ke depan di tiadakan.

Dengan rasa gugup yang memuncak Naruto berusaha menenangkan ayahnya, "Ber-Bercanda Tou-san! Aku hanya bercanda! Sekolah memperbolehkannya kok!"

"Oh, ada apa ini? Apa sekarang jadwalnya ceramah pagi?" sahut sebuah suara menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Ahaha-ha, Otou-san hanya melakukan rutinitasnya saja."

"Apa kau bilang Naruto?"

"Sudahlah Hayama-kun, ini saatnya sarapan." Reiko juga ikut duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya, "Jangan ribut dan cepat habiskan makanan kalian."

"Ha'i, Ittadakimasu!"

.

Kuoh Gakuen, tidak banyak informasi mengenai sekolah ini kecuali fakta kalau tempat ini adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Setidaknya ketentuan tersebut berlaku sampai tahun kemarin, karena tahun ini Kuoh Gakuen memberlakukan sebuah aturan baru.

Yakni memperbolehkan anak laki-laki menimba ilmu disini. Tapi, bukan berarti Kuoh Gakuen akan menerima semua laki-laki tanpa terkecuali, mereka yang di izinkan bersekolah disini haruslah menyelesaikan test masuk yang dikabarkannya memiliki kesulitan sama dengan ujian di perguruan tinggi.

Dan dari semua murid yang mendaftar, akan dipilih satu perwakilan yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di antara murid kelas 1 lainnya.

Namun dari sekian sulitnya test yang di berikan akan ada beberapa orang yang memiliki keberuntungan sangat besar hingga bisa lulus.

Contohnya adalah Hyoudo Issei, dia anak yang hyperaktif (dalam arti positif / negatif) dan sangat setia kawan. Ya, dari banyaknya kesempatan tidak terduga di dunia ini, Issei adalah salah satu anak yang sangat beruntung bisa masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen dengan nilai yang pas-pasan.

Hal ini juga membuat Author terheran-heran.

x-x-x-x-x

Hyoudo Issei, atau biasa di panggil Issei itu berdiri dengan tenang. Ia terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya dan tanpa ragu mendengarkan kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah baru Kuoh Gakuen.

Namun berbeda dengan matanya, ia sedari tadi melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Mengobservasi kualitas dari murid perempuan yang masuk di tahun yang sama dengannya.

 _Fufufufu, yang disana B, disana C, disana A, Wow! Ada yang D!_ , batin Issei nista.

 _Disini oppai, disana oppai, dimana-mana ada oppai._ Kini giliran sahabat Issei yang bernista ria dalam pikirannya.

"Setelah kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, sekarang adalah saatnya kata sambutan dari perwakilan murid baru. Untuk Aotsuki Naruto, dipersilahkan untuk maju ...,"

Semua orang mengfokuskan perhatian mereka pada tempat dimana sang perwakilan murid baru seharusnya muncul, tak terkecuali para dewan guru.

10 detik ...

20 detik ...

30 detik ...

1 menit ...

Waktu berlalu, sang pembawa acara kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, begitu pula peserta yang mengikuti acara ini dengan khikmat. Lalu mendadak seorang guru datang dengan wajah pucat.

" _Aotsuki-kun tidak bisa datang ke upacara ini,_ " Bisik Guru tersebut.

" _Eh, tapi ini kan hari pertamanya. Kemana anak baru itu?_ "

" _Sepertinya dia terlambat._ "

"HA? ―Ops."

Pembawa acara berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tahu ada orang yang terlambat di hari pertama? Adakah orang sebodoh itu di dunia ini? tentu saja ada, Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Acara pun di lanjutkan hingga selesai tanpa adanya kata sambutan dari peringkat 1 dalam test masuk. Meskipun begitu, nama Aotsuki Naruto sekarang jadi cukup dikenal sebagai orang terpintar di murid baru, sekaligus orang yang terlambat di hari pertamanya.

.

Naruto berlari kencang menembus jalanan yang mulai sepi karena jam masuk sudah lewat 30 menit lalu―bagi kariawan ataupun pelajar. Beberapa kali ia menggeram jengkel saat melihat jam digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 AM.

"Kuso! Ini gara-gara kau mengajakku ke _mindset_ , Kurama. Sekarang aku terlambat."

" _ **Ckckckckck, sadar dirilah Naruto. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi, tapi kau sendiri yang terlambat merespon,**_ **"** Balas Kurama.

"Baka!" Naruto berbelok tajam di persimpangan jalan tanpa melambat. "Kau memberitahuku saat pintu kereta tertutup, mana mungkin aku sempat."

" _ **Berhenti mengeluh, kau kan bisa menghancurkan pintunya kalau mau. Bahkan kau bisa melompati bangunan supaya lebih cepat sampai, kenapa kau malah menahan diri.**_ **"**

"Dengar Kurama. Dunia ini tidak sama dengan dunia shinobi, tidak semua hal harus di selesaikan dengan kekuatan. Ada kalanya kita harus mengikuti prosedur yang ada supaya bisa mengetahui prosesnya."

Kurama mendengus dari dalam tubuh Naruto, **"** _ **Lalu, apa kau juga akan menghadapi si pencabut nyawa menggunakan pemikiran naifmu?**_ **"**

"Eh," Naruto melambatkan larinya, "Tentu saja tidak Kurama. Ada kalanya kita bergantung pada kekuatan, ada juga saatnya kita mengandalkan pemikiran. Keduanya punya kondisi dan keadaan yang berbeda satu sama lain, dan yang betugas untuk menentukan saat-saat tersebut adalah diri kita sendiri. Jangan mencampur adukkannya tanpa berpikir panjang, Baka."

" _Heh, itulah kenapa aku menyebutmu na'if. Lalu, latihan hari ini bagaimana?_ "

"Mungkin aku akan latihan melawan bushin lagi, mencari musuh yang sepadan di dunia ini sangat sulit. Kebanyakan manusia lebih memilih bergantung pada teknologi yang ada hingga mengubur potensi diri sendiri, sekalipun ada manusia dengan kekuatan super. Standart kekuatan super antara dimensi ini dan dimensi kita sebelumnya sangatlah berbeda jauh."

Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku sweaternya, "Tokoh Superman kerap kali di anggap sebagai sosok paling kuat di dunia, tapi jika kita memakai standart dunia shinobi. Kekuatannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Tsuchikage-Jiji."

09.30 AM.

" _Holy shit!_ Aku sudah sangat telat sekarang-dattebayo!"

Naruto kembali berlari, ia harus segera sampai di sekolahnya apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan perjuangan keras berakibat lemasnya lutut, Naruto sampai juga di sekolahnya. Walaupun dengan penampilan yang sudah awut-awutan karena beberapa kali harus melewati pagar tanaman, ia mencapai goal dari lari marathonnya.

Dan hadiah dari semua perjuangannya adalah―

"Aotsuki-kun, terlambat dihari pertama dan memakai pakaian selain seragam sekolah. Apa setelah pulang sekolah kau bisa menghadap Guru konseling?"

―sebuah hukuman.

"Tunggu dulu Souna-kaichou, aku punya alasan dari keterlambatanku."

Gadis dengan potongan rambut bob itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun, wajahnya dingin namun seolah mengisyaratkan 'kau-punya-waktu-3-detik-untuk-menjelaskannya.'

Ya, Naruto hanya punya waktu 3 detik. Apapun yang dijawabnya, itu akan menentukan masa depannya di 12 jam mendatang. Oleh karena itu pula, Naruto harus memikirkan dengan seksama apa yang akan di ucapakan.

 _Harus sesuatu yang singkat, jelas, dan padat,_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku ketiduran di kereta," jawab Naruto singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

Sona dan anggota osis yang mengelilingi Naruto terdiam. Bingung harus merespon seperti apa, tapi ucapan singkat dari Sona sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto shock.

"Setelah urusan dengan Guru Konseling selesai, kau bisa menyesali perbuatanmu sambil mengepel seluruh sekolah."

Duar!

"Ap-Apa ... So-Souna-kaicho pasti bercanda kan?"

Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sona harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana pun ini rasanya sangat tidak adil. Ia hanya terlambat selama 1,5 jam, kenapa hukumannya harus sangat berat seperti mengepel seluruh sekolah?

Kalian sebut itu bukan masalah? Jangan bercanda! Tidak tahukah kalian kalau luas Kuoh Gakuen itu lebih dari 1 hektar dengan bangunan-bangunan di sekeliling lapangan olahraga. Belum lagi fakta kalau tiap bangunan memiliki sekurang-kurangnya 2 lantai.

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Bagaimana cara Naruto menyelesaikannya?

Naruto membungkuk, "Kaichou, mohon kurangi hukumannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tolong lah."

Sona kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan janji Naruto. Namun,

"Hahh ...," ia menghela nafas, "Hanya kali ini saja. Kau bisa membersihkan ruang olah raga?"

Mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi berseri, sebuah senyuman senang sukses keluar dari Naruto, dan sepersekian detik itu Sona tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya kini mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Arigato Kaicho!"

Wussshh!

"Huh?"

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen, 07.00 PM.**

Kriiieeeettt!

"Permisi!"

Teriakan keras dari Naruto berhasil menarik atensi sebagian murid. Mereka saling bertatap muka sebelum akhirnya fokus pada Naruto, "Murid kelas satu, ada apa?"

"Begini, Souna-Kaicho menyuruhku―"

"Oh, Jadi kau adalah anak yang terlambat dihari pertama." Seorang wanita dari golongan pemain volly ball menduga, "Kalau begitu, mohon bersihkan ruangannya ya."

"Ya senpai! Serahkan saja pada saya," Naruto membalasnya dengan semangat.

Tepat setelahnya, para atlet (Basket & Volly menggunakan ruangan olahraga bersama-sama, mereka di batasi oleh pagar jaring. Sedangkan Club lain seperti Sepak bola, Baseball, dan Lari berlatih outdoor) mengemasi peralatan latihan dan memasukkannya ke gudang mengingat ini sudah waktunya pulang.

"Biar saya bantu, Senpai."

"Eh, Tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini sebagai pemanansan sebelum mulai membersihkannya."

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Balas Senpai tersebut dengan senyum termanisnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya, Naruto juga ikut membantu mereka mengemasi peralatan. Sedikit demi sedikit para anggota club mulai mengurang, kebanyakan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau sekedar mampir ke kedai guna mengisi perut.

Beriringan dengan perginya para anggota club basket dan volly, Naruto memulai hukumannya.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

"Yosh, sekarang aku bisa berlatih lagi-ttebayo!"

Naruto berseru senang, hukumannya sudah selesai dan dia sangat yakin kalau tidak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya. Situasinya juga sangat mendukung, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menunda sesi latihannya.

 **[Kagebushin no jutsu]**

Boffft! Booft!

"Sampai jumpa dan jangan membuat keributan ya."

Kedua bushin Naruto mengangguk tidak iklas. Padahal mereka sudah sangat lelah karena mengerjakan hukuman tadi, belum lagi dengan kegiatan belajar di sekolah yang menguras mental sekaligus otak, sekarang malah harus melakukan latihan rutin yang di titahkan oleh Naruto asli.

Jika saja klon punya hak yang di atur dalam undang-undang, jelas mereka akan menuntut dirinya sendiri (Naruto asli) atas tindakan kerja paksa. (Klon mengkopi keadaan si pengguna sebelum pengaktifan jutsu. Jadi, jika si pengguna sebelumnya sudah lelah karena beberapa hal maka si klon juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Teorinya berkebalikan dengan cara kerja penyampaian informasi dari kagebushin no jutsu.)

Naruto memperhatikan kedua klon-nya yang telah pergi menggunakan shunshin no jutsu.

"Dengan begini aku bisa beristirahat."

" _ **Jangan memaksakan diri Naruto, kalau kau memang sudah lelah lebih baik latihan hari ini di batalkan saja,**_ **"** Nasehat Kurama.

"Fufufu," Naruto tertawa pelan, "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku Kurama?" Tanya-nya dengan nada menggoda.

" _ **Cih! Aku menyesal sudah bicara denganmu.**_ **"**

Naruto tersenyum dalam langkah kakinya menuju rumah. Jawaban Kurama memang terkesan sinis namun memiliki makna di dalamnya, si monster rubah berekor sembilan yang dulu sempat membuat dunia shinobi takut kini mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Hal ini terjadi semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir. Tingkah Kurama yang dulunya selalu sinis dan jahat perlahan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, bahkan tak jarang Kurama menasehati Naruto layaknya orang tua.

Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Naruto senang, baginya Kurama sudah seperti orang tua, teman, dan sahabatnya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, karena Kurama pasti akan dengan senang hati memperolok dirinya sepanjang malam.

"Jangan khawatir Kurama, aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto ingin menenangkan Kurama. Bagaimanapun, Ia sudah menganggap Kurama sebagai sosok yang penting dalam kehidupannya. Membuatnya terlalu khawatir tidaklah baik.

"..."

" ..."

" _ **Jangan terlalu percaya diri Naruto, alasanku melakukannya hanya agar kau tidak mati. Jika kau mati di dunia ini, aku juga akan ikut mati.**_ **"**

"Heh, baiklah." Naruto mengambil smartphone dari sakunya, "Padahal kita bisa sangat mengerti dalam pertempuran, tapi kalau sudah begini kau selalu saja sulit dipahami, Kurama."

" _ **Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memahamiku. Ngomong-ngomong,**_ **"** ―Kurama memperhatikan gerakan tangan Naruto di touch screen― **"** _ **Apa yang kau lakukan?**_ **"**

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar smartphone, Naruto terus menuliskan kata-kata disana. "Aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini pulang telat, Otou-san dan Okaa-san pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku."

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang, namun ketika ia sampai pada jalan taman perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Semacam ada hawa dingin yang menggelitik lehernya hingga membuat bulu romannya berdiri, di susul dengan perasaan determinasi yang menekannya dari arah tidak tentu.

Secara insting Naruto memasang posisi siaga, begitu pula Kurama (dalam diri Naruto). Mereka berdiam diri dan memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya, lalu tersadar kalau keadaan sekeliling sangat sunyi.

"Kurama, apa kau tahu darimana perasaan ini datang?"

" _ **Ini ... bukan berasal dari manusia, tempatnya di dekat sini.**_ **"**

Naruto mengangguk

" _Stray Devil_." Ucapnya, "Padahal kemarin tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar sini."

Naruto segera berlari menuju ke sumber perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini.

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kenapa kau malah menuju sumbernya.**_ **"**

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh _Stray Devil-_ nya."

" _ **Pikirkan lagi Naruto, 90% cakramu sudah diberikan pada dua bushinmu. Kalau kau melawan Stray Devil ini sekarang, bisa-bisa kau yang terbunuh.**_ **"**

"Memang apa masalahnya? Aku punya kau disisiku, mana mungkin aku akan terbunuh." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah namun sarat akan kepercayaan.

Membulatkan mata dalam gelapnya mindset, Kurama tersenyum. **"** _ **Hahh ... lakukan sesukamu.**_ **"**

Mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari Kurama, Naruto semakin semangat. Ia sudah dekat dari asal perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini. Semakin mendekat, indra pendengarannya kini manangkap suara tangisan seorang anak.

"Hiks ... tolong jangan makan aku .. tolong ... hiks... Okaa-san ... Otou-san ...,"

 _Anak kecil?,_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

 _Tap!_

"Hei!"

Seekor _Stray Devil_ dengan postur tubuh besar berbulu loreng menoleh pada sumber suara, matanya yang menggelap kelihatan tidak senang karena acara makannya diganggu.

" _ **Manusia kah?**_ **"** Stray Devil tersebut menyeringai, **"** _ **Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak bisa makan 4 makanan dalam sehari. Kalau kau memang masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik pergi dari sini,**_ **"** Lanjutnya setengah sombong.

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Cairan merah berupa darah menggenang di bawah pohon, sekeliling genangan tersebut berserakan kain-kain bekas pakaian, dan dibelakang sang Stray Devil duduk seorang gadis kecil, ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

Melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dan berkat itu pula ia kini menjadi sangat marah pada Stray Devil di hadapannya.

" _ **Ada apa manusia. Kau sudah kuberikan kesempatan untuk pergi, kalau kau memang sangat ingin mati, datanglah besok malam. Hari ini aku akan cukup kenyang memakan 3 orang ini.**_ **"** Ucap Stray Devil tersebut, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap sang anak kecil.

Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut atau pun khawatir dari Stray Devil tersebut, ia sudah membunuh banyak Exorcist dan Da-tenshi, bahkan tuannya sendiri. Menghadapi seorang manusia bagaikan memukul seekor nyamuk, begitu mudah dan membosankan.

Yah, dari pada membuang waktunya untuk seorang manusia yang sok menjadi pahlawan. Stray Devil itu lebih memilih memakan daging segar di hadapannya.

"Kau membunuh mereka?" Tanya Naruto tanpa intonasi tambahan.

" _ **Haaa?**_ **"** Stray Devil menoleh pada genangan darah di bawah pohon, **"** _ **Hmm, Yeah. Rasa mereka tidak buruk.**_ **"**

"Hiks ... tolong, tolong, tolong jangan makan aku ... hiks ... Okaa-san ...,"

" _ **Cih! Jangan berisik, dasar cengeng!**_ **"**

Tangan besar si Stray Devil berayun, siap menampar anak yang masih belia tersebut.

Greb.

Namun tangan besar tersebut berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian meremas lengan tersebut guna memberikan intimidasi besar, tapi itu gagal. Stray Devil tersebut kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli.

" _ **Sekarang apa? Sudah kubilang kau bisa pergi, jangan ganggu aku!**_ **"**

Naruto tidak menanggapi bentakan dari Stray Devil di hadapannya, matanya menajam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Pupilnya yang sebiru langit itu menangkap dengan jelas sosok anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan, air mata dan isakan tangis tiada berhenti dari si anak.

Naruto iba, ia merasa kasihan akan kondisi si anak dan marah pada si Stray Devil. Ia pernah hidup sendiri di dunia shinobi dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bukan hanya dia saja, Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama.

" _ **Oh, jadi kau ingin mengangguku. Kesini dan akan ku hancur**_ **―"**

Naruto menghantamkan sebuah bola spiral berukuran 2x bola basket ke tubuh sang Stray Devil.

 **[Cho Oodama Rasengan]**

 **x―x―x―x―x**

Anak dengan surai coklat itu masih meringkuk dalam kakinya, ia sama sekali tidak berani membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah melihat bagaimana orang tuanya di bunuh, ia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak. Bahkan ketika ayahnya menyuruh dirinya pergi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dalam keputusasaan.

Padahal tadi sore mereka menghabiskan malam dengan makan di salah satu restoran keluarga dekat sini. Lalu semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba, dan yang bisa ia ingat dengan jelas adalah bagaimana ayah dan ibunya mati di dalam mulut monster harimau.

"Okaa-san ... Otou-san ...,"

Anak tersebut terus saja memanggil kedua orang tuanya, berharap kalau orang tuanya akan datang dan membangungannya sambil berucap 'Tenanglah, itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.'

Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah ...

Greb.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di tengah pikirannya yang hancur.

Anak tersebut memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, ia mendapati sosok pemuda tengah memeluknya erat seolah dirinyalah (pemuda) yang tengah mengalami semua cobaan ini.

Ia ingin melihat wajah lelaki tersebut, tapi minimnya pencahayaan membuatnya hanya bisa menerka-nerka seperti apa wajah dari orang yang memiliki rambut jabrik ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, anak tersebut menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Naruto hingga tertidur pulas.

To Be Continue

Disini Author memberikan beberapa porsi pada karakter tertentu, di antaranya ada Issei dan si anak kecil. Keduanya akan ambil bagian besar dalam cerita kedepannya, terutama si anak kecil.

Seperti judul chapter 2, ada benang merah yang terjalin disini ... semoga ada yang mengerti maksud Author (^_^)

 **Balasan Review**

 **Vilan616 :** Okay, bertahap ya ... semoga saya bisa, Amin! Hmm ... skip 16 tahun gak masalah kan? soalnya, kalau saya nulis Naruto kecil, takutnya ceritanya gak bisa selesai sesuai target. (o.o)

 **Zuchal507 :** Naruto gak di suruh mendamainkan dunia, dia itu manusia ... bukannya Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk semua makhluk ._.

 **RyoRamantara617 :** Kalau memang mau fokus latihan, pilihan yang masuk akal adalah Narutonya biasa-biasa saja. Saya setuju! Tapi kehidupan tanpa konflik itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam ... hambar dan gak berasa

 **Miyuki Nishikino :** Chapter ini udah ada unsur overpowernya belum? Dan untuk pair, akan di tampung dulu

 **Bayu :** "Bagus tidaknya fic itu tergantung dirimu dirimu sendiri." Maksudnya? #saya gagal paham xp

Itu aja yang bisa author balas untuk saat ini. Trimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita author dan maaf karena gak semuanya yang review author balas.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Maaf kalau cerita saya hambar. Jujur, saya masih belum bisa mengembangkan cerita dikarenakan Author sedang belajar membuat percakapan yang terasa natural / hidup. Semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik, Amin.

Jangan ragu untuk review ya? Author sangat berharap ada saran yang membangun (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semua usahanya terbayar lunas, terlebih setelah lewatnya PDS 4. Namun karena beberapa hal tidak terduga, Naruto terpaksa pergi dari dimensinya untuk menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto selanjutnya, akankah dia berhasil berhasil mengubah takdir yang menantinya, ataukah takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya?

Chapter 3 :

.

Mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan seksama, Naruto menikmati waktunya di kelas. Mata yang memiliki pupil sebiru langit itu terkadang fokus ke depan, kadang kala beralih pada jendela di sampingnya.

Ingatan yang terjadi seminggu lalu sering kali datang ke kepalanya.

Karena beberapa alasan, Naruto memutuskan untuk melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi. Mereka awalnya tidak mempercayai laporan Naruto, tapi ketika bukti-bukti dapat ia berikan, pihak polisi pun mempercayainya.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, media massa mulai menyorot kasus tersebut hingga sempat menjadi berita hot selama beberapa hari.

Yah, berita tersebut hanya menyebar selama beberapa hari, seterusnya semua orang melupakannya dengan cepat dan menganggap biasa hal tersebut. Naruto menganggapnya sangat aneh dan mengindikasi kalau mahkluk supranatural ada dibalik kejadian ini.

Berbeda dengannya yang masih bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya, anak yang waktu itu ia tolong kini dimasukkan ke komisi perlingdungan anak untuk mendapatkan perlindungan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya," gumam Naruto. _Semoga dia baik-baik saja,_ pikirnya.

x-x-x-x-x

"Yo Issei, Matsuda, Motohama! Kalian mau ke kantin?"

Ketiga murid yang sangat akrab tersebut saling bertukar pandang, "Maaf Naruto, hari ini kami akan melakukan penelitian."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto bingung. "Penelitian?"

"Fufufu," Motohama menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ini adalah penelitian yang akan menentukan masa depan umat manusia."

"Jika penelitian ini berhasil. Bukan hanya menyelamatkan umat manusia, kita juga bisa menyelamatkan dunia!"

"Seperti yang Matsuda katakan. Penelitian ini akan menyelamatkan dunia."

"Wow!"

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Orang-orang yang ia anggap kurang menyukai pelajaran kelas itu kini melakukan penelitian, dan bukan hanya penelitian biasa, ini adalah penelitian yang bisa menyemalatkan dunia.

Siapa yang akan menyangkanya?

Naruto penasaran.

"Jadi, penelitian seperti apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

" _Mengintip._ "

"Hmm," Naruto menggosok telinganya, berharap kalau yang ia dengar barusan salah. "Bisa di ulangi lagi?"

" _Mengintip._ "

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang bilang _mengintip,_ Issei?"

"Benar, kita akan mengintip! Tubuh yang melambangkan keindahan surga dan potensi sejati umat manusia! Jika kita tidak bisa melihatnya sebelum umur 20 tahun, umat manusia akan dalam masalah besar!"

"Ya! Kita melakukannya demi keselamatan umat manusia. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mulia dari ini."

"Ini adalah penelitian yang berbahaya. Hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya, Motohama, Issei, dan Naruto ...,"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan baru Naruto, ia menyesali perbuatannya. Kenapa juga dia bisa masuk ke pembicaraan absurd dan gak jelas ini. Dan apa yang akan di katakan oleh ayahnya jika mengetahui anaknya berbicara tentang mengintip dengan kalimat absurd begini.

" _Naruto, keingintahuan adalah berkah. Terus ikuti nalurimu dan jangan pernah menyerah, berikan pelajaran pada celana dalam putih di surga sana."_

TIIDAAAK! Ayahnya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal konyol begitu.

Naruto harus menenangkan diri, ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan dengan teratur.

"Fuuuh ... aku tidak ikut deh. Perutku sudah lapar, jadi aku akan ke kantin."

"Ha? Kau serius Naruto? Ini kesempatan emas. Dengan melakukan pengintipan ini, maka keberuntunganmu dengan wanita akan bertambah."

"Etto, darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Fufufu, jangan meremehkanku Naruto. Aku ini Motohama dari Kuoh. Semua ilmu yang kiranya dapat membantuku dalam penelitian ini akan aku pelajari hingga ke akar-akarnya!"

"Sekarang aku mulai berpikir ada yang salah dengan otak kalian. Tapi ..." Naruto berjalan pergi keluar kelas, "... mempunyai sesuatu yang dikejar pasti sangat hebat."

.

.

Menurut Naruto, jam makan siang adalah saat yang sangat krusial. Semua orang merasa lapar, dan makanan yang di sediakan selalu pas. Maka tidak akan mengherankan jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu kerap kali menyebut kantin sebagai medan pertempuran.

Dan masalah terbesar disini adalah ...

... kebanyakan murid yang berebut makanan adalah perempuan, sekali lagi author ulang, P-E-R-E-M-P-U-A-N.

Jika Naruto asal menerobos tanpa memikirkan nasip orang yang ia dorong, bisa saja dia tidak sengaja memegang atau bahkan meremas beberapa 'aset' secara random. Wow! Bagi orang mesum mungkin ini akan disebut sebagai tempat 'penjarahan' yang sangat strategis (Trio mesum gak kepikiran kesini xp).

Tapi untuk Naruto, ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Alasannya karena Naruto adalah type orang yang menjunjung tinggi derajat wanita dimana mereka adalah sosok yang harus dilindungi. Terserah orang mau menyebutnya na'if, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Lagipula tiap orang punya pemikiran sendiri yang tidak harus sama antara satu dan lainnya.

Jadi apa masalahnya jika Naruto berpikir demikian? Toh dunia tidak akan hancur karena pemikiran na'ifnya.

Tapi kalau beberapa hal terjadi dengan unsur 'ketidak sengajaan' Naruto juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

x-x-x-x-x

"Haah ... lama sekali, kupikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Dengan sebuah omelet di piringnya, Naruto berjalan mencari tempat untuk duduk. "Sekarang dimana aku bisa duduk?"

"Disana ada yang kosong."

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, Naruto mendapati sebuah meja makan panjang yang muat di isi oleh 4 orang. Ia berjalan kesana, namun tepat ketika jaraknya hanya beberapa meter.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut semerah darah berjalan menuju ke meja yang sama.

"Kau mau duduk disini juga?" Tanya Wanita tersebut.

"Iya. Tapi kalau menganggu, aku bisa cari tempat duduk lain."

Wanita tersebut melipat tangannya di bawah dada berukuran *ehem*nya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat seluruh sudut kantin tanpa terkecuali. "Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi, kau bisa duduk disini. Lagipula kami hanya bertiga."

"Kami?"

"Maksudnya teman-temanku."

"Oh." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, "Trimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku duduk disini."

"Untuk seorang laki-laki, kau cukup sopan."

Gadis berambut merah itu duduk berhadapan dengannya, sementara Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Hmm ... mungkin hanya perasaan Rias-senpai saja."

"Kau mengenalku?"

Menelan makanannya, Naruto kemudian meminum sedikit jusnya. "Rias Gremory-senpai dari tahun ke-2 'kan?"

"Salah satu idola Kuoh Gakuen, Ketua dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, berasal dari luar negri, dan lain sebagainya. Semua yang bersekolah disini mengetahui siapa senpai, setidaknya begitulah yang kupikirkan."

"Hmm," Rias menyandarkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, "Meskipun mengetahuiku, kelihatannya kau tidak segan?"

Naruto mendongak dan matanya yang sebiru langit itu melebar memberikan determinasi.

" _Kenapa aku harus segan?_ "

Deg!

Untuk beberapa saat, insting bawah sadar Rias terintimidasi. Tubuhnya yang terbiasa menghadapi iblis liar itu menegang dan tanpa sadar memperlebar jarak antara mereka. Rias tidak bisa memproses apa yang barusan terjadi, dirinya merasa takut dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mundur dari posisi awalnya.

Mungkinkah pemuda bersurai pirang ini bisa merangsang rasa takut orang lain melalui tatapannya?

Puk.

Rias menoleh ke samping, ia mengikuti asal dari tangan yang menepuknya dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut hitam yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Buchou?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa Akeno."

"Hmm," Gadis yang dipanggil Akeno memicingkan matanya, kepalanya bergerak cepat ke bangku di hadapan Rias. "Ho, tumben sekali ... Siapa dia? Murid tahun pertama?"

Akeno mendapati Naruto tengah memakan omeletnya tanpa terganggu akan keberadaan Rias ataupun dirinya.

"Iya, dia anak tahun pertama dan alasannya disini karena tidak ada bangku kosong lagi. Namanya, hmmm ... aku juga tidak tahu."

Tersadar dari ketidak sopanannya, Naruto menghentikan acara makannya.

"Eh! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Gomen, gomen. Namaku Aotsuki Naruto, dari kelas 1-A, salam kenal."

"Kau sudah mengenalku, tapi untuk lebih sopan, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dengan jelas. Namaku Gremory Rias, dari kelas 2-A, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-san."

"Kalau aku Himejime Akeno, dari kelas yang sama dengan Rias. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-san."

Akeno kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang di sebelah Rias, ia melirik sahabatnya sesaat dan menyadari ada perubahan samar yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa Rias melihat anak bernama Naruto ini dengan intens?

 _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_ batinnya.

"Kau memakan omelet, Naruto. Apa itu makanan favoritmu?" Tanya Akeno.

"Dibilang makanan favorit sebenarnya bukan, karena makanan favoritku itu ramen."

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli omelet. Bukannya disini juga ada ramen?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Akeno-senpai, ini berhubungan dengan aturan di keluarga Aotsuki. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya―"

"Biar kutebak, ibumu yang membuat aturan itu," Potong Rias.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar, matanya juga ikut membulat dan menjadikan ekspresinya seperti orang bodoh. "Wow! Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya Rias-senpai? Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?"

Rias tertawa pelan kemudian mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya menebaknya. Ibuku itu orangnya cukup ketat jika menyangkut makanan anaknya, jadi aku sedikit paham dengan perasaanmu."

"Fufufu ... seperti yang di harapkan dari keluarga orang kaya," Goda Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

"A-Aku tidak begitu kok."

Rias panik, ia berusaha membantah ucapan Naruto. Namun terasa sulit, apalagi dengan dirinya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, bagian kecil dari dirinya merasa aneh di hadapan Naruto.

Dan Akeno yang merupakan sahabat bukannya membantu malah ikut memanaskan keadaan.

"Benar Naruto, Buchou sudah terlalu banyak menerima kekayaan keluarganya. Terkadang itu membuatku iri."

"Kau juga Akeno!?" Seru Rias dengan intonasi naik satu oktaf. "Hah ... bodohnya aku sampai terbawa suasana," Desah Rias pasrah.

Melihat tingkah Senior (bagi Naruto) atau pun sahabatnya (bagi Akeno) ini membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Jarang sekali Rias bisa dipojokkan seperti sekarang, biasanya dia adalah sosok yang berwibawa dan sulit di jangkau. Tapi sekarang, entah angin darimana tingkah Rias menjadi menyimpang. Akeno harus bersyukur atas perkembangan ini.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik, Buchou, Akeno-senpai," Sapa seorang pemuda.

"Kau lama juga, Kiba."

"Gomen Buchou, aku kesulitan dalam antriannya."

"Ya sudah, duduklah."

"Ha'i."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

Di sampingnya berdiri seolang lelaki dengan rambut pirang. Kalau Naruto tidak salah, namanya adalah Yuuto Kiba. Salah seorang murid kelas 1 yang populer di kalangan murid lainnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba ini sedang membawa tiga piring makanan dan jus. Memang terlihat sangat merepotkan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh dan mulai menaruh mereka di meja layaknya seorang pelayan elite.

"Kau Yuuto Kiba dari kelas 1-B 'kan? Aku Aotsuki Naruto, salam kenal."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan Kiba menerimanya.

"Salam kenal juga, Naruto-san."

Waktu istirahat mereka pun dihabiskan dengan obrolan ringan sambil menikmati makanan. Beberapa topik sudah mereka saling lontarkan, dari hal yang normal seperti makanan favorit hingga hal-hal tabu bagi Naruto (ex. hantu).

Dari sana mereka mulai memahami karakter tiap orangnya, terutama Naruto. Kalau boleh disimpulkan, Naruto ini sebenarnya anak yang cukup pendiam. Dia tidak akan banyak bicara pada hal yang dirasanya asing. Tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat, mereka mulai bisa memahami betapa Naruto itu sangat menyenangkan di ajak bicara.

Dan hal tersebut berimbas pada Rias. Sosok yang penuh dengan kebanggaan dan aura bangsawan itu kadang tertawa, kadang juga merona karena godaan Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan godaan yang menjurus ke 'cinta', tetapi godaan yang menjurus pada 'sindiran / ngetroll'.

Tapi tak jarang juga Naruto yang kena batunya. Karena beberapa ucapannya yang keluar tanpa di rem, malah dia sendiri yang kena 'troll' balik.

"Fufufu .. tidak kusangka ternyata Naruto-san sangat takut pada hantu."

"Tolong jangan membicarakan hantu lagi, aku sudah tidak kuat," Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya lebay.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Klub yang kami ikuti adalah penelitian hal gaib, jadi wajar saja kalau kami membicarakan tentang hantu," Tambah Kiba.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba yang ada di sampingnya, wajahnya lesu, dan ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Hah ... kalian ini benar-benar, aku nyerah deh."

"Hahaha ... akhirnya menyerah juga, Naruto."

Teng Tong~!

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kiba-san," Pamit Naruto.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto mulai pergi dengan cepat membereskan makanannya dan segera menyusul anak bersurai sama sepertinya itu. "Buchou, aku juga pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu di klub, ja ne~"

Rias dan Akeno memperhatikan kepergian dua lelaki yang menemani kegiatan santap makanan mereka selama 30 menit itu. Beberapa percakapan yang konyol terlintas sesaat dipikiran Rias dan itu sontak membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Akeno yang berada di sampingnya tentu menyadari perubahan dari Buchou-nya ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia tidak menggodanya, membiarkan semua berjalan seperti biasa kelihatannya akan lebih menyenangkan.

 **ANOTHER DIMENSION**

Melihat jam digitalnya '05.30 PM', Naruto meneruskan langkah kakinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pemakaman umum dimana pasangan suami istri yang tempo hari terbunuh.

Sebenarnya keinginan untuk berkunjung ke pemakaman tersebut sudah ada sejak 3 hari lalu, tapi karena beberapa hal yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan (Latihan) membuatnya baru bisa datang hari ini.

Belum lagi dengan segala tugas yang sudah menggunung, waktu luangnya benar-benar sangat tipis.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," lirih sebuah suara.

Beberapa puluh meter dari Naruto, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat duduk termenung di depan dua kuburan.

 _Anak itu_ , pikirnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Anak itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang mendekat, ada yang menghampirinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang itu kelihatannya tidak asing baginya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana, tapi ingatannya sangat samar.

"Nii-san?"

Naruto tidak menggubris panggilan gadis kecil tersebut. Pikirannya sudah fokus dan tangannya menyatu di depan dada.

 _Maaf aku baru bisa datang._

Beberapa menit lamanya waktu berlalu sejak Naruto memanjatkan do'a kepada dua kuburan di depannya. Meskipun tidak ada yang menyadarinya, semenjak Naruto bertemu dengan zat suci yang menyebut dirinya 'dewa'.

Ia memiliki beberapa kemampuan aneh, salah satu di antaranya adalah berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Ya, dia bisa berbicara dengan arwah di dalam pikirannya. Bersentuhan meskipun dalam bentuk tidak nyata, dan lain sebagainya.

Namun, dengan kemampuan tersebut Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia masih sangat takut akan mahkluk yang disebut hantu, terutama yang bentuknya sudah aneh-aneh. Untungnya, kemampuannya ini seperti menyesuaikan kondisi dari Naruto. Hantu yang berkomunikasi dengan Naruto selalu dibuat dalam keadaan yang 'layak'.

" _Kalian belum pergi ke akhirat? Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, terlalu lama di dunia manusia akan membuat keberadaan kalian semakin sulit."_

" _Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Sena seperti ini. Beban yang dipikulnya terlalu berat untuk tubuh kecilnya."_ Hantu pria yang ada di alam bawah sadar Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, _"Seandainya saja ada orang yang mau merawatnya, kami pasti bisa ke akhirat dengan tenang ...,"_

" _Benar Anata, seandainya saja ada orang yang mau melakukannya ...,"_ Tambah si hantu wanita.

Naruto meruncingkan matanya, _"Apapun yang kalian pikirkan, aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu tidak menyerah. Tanpa mengindahkan rasa malu (mereka hantu) dan harga dirinya (mereka hantu), mereka bersujud tepat di hadapan Naruto.

" _Kami mohon padamu Naruto-san, anak kami itu seorang yang pemalu. Dia tidak memiliki teman atau pun kerabat dekat lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kami percayai hanyalah dirimu, Naruto-san."_

" _Tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh disini, kenapa kalian malah mempercayaiku?! Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan kalian di alam bawah sadar, dan sekarang kalian ingin aku merawat anak kalian satu-satunya? Bagiaman mungkin?!"_

Tidak menyadari ancaman yang mendekat, sebuah tangan berbulu jingga keluar dari belakang Naruto.

Twing! Wussssh! Jdum!

Sebuah sentilan raksasa sukses melemparkan Naruto puluhan meter ke depan dan memberikannya sebuah pendaratan alite (kaki di atas kepala di bawah),

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA-KURAMA!"

Dari balik bayangan gelap ruangan alam bawah sadar ini, sosok Kurama keluar. Rubah berekor sembilan dengan postur tubuh menyamai bangunan dua lantai itu berdiri kokoh dengan sorot mata angkuh namun bersahabat.

Ia menoleh pada dua pasangan hantu yang memandangnya dalam senyuman hangat, kemudian beralih pada Naruto.

" _ **Lakukan saja permintaan mereka, Naruto.**_ **"**

" _Tapi Kurama-_ "

" _ **Kau ini sangat menyedihkan Naruto. Jangan mempersulitnya, anak ini juga sama sepertimu. Dia tidak punya teman atau pun keluarga, apa kau benar-benar akan meningalkannya seperti yang para penduduk lakukan padamu dulu?**_ **"**

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Kurama, tidak biasanya kawan sehidup semati-nya ini mempedulikan orang lain, bahkan untuk jujur dengan perasaannya saja sangat sulit. Tapi sekarang Kurama malah melakukan hal yang biasa dibencinya.

Terlepas dari keanehan tersebut, ucapan Kurama kedengaran benar adanya.

Kondisi Sena sekarang sama sepertinya, atau bahkan lebih buruk. Kalau dia melepaskannya sekarang, bisa saja gadis kecil ini terseret ke dunia gelap seperti yang telah sahabatnya lakukan dulu.

Jika itu memang terjadi, tentu saja semua karena kesalahannya.

Naruto menoleh bergantian pada Kurama dan pasangan suami istri di dekatnya. Ia mengendurkan otot tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, " _Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya kali ini._ "

" _Hwaa!_ " sepasang suami istri tersebut berseri, " _Arigatou Naruto-san, Kurama-san. Kami tidak akan melupakan kebaikan yang telah kalian berikan. Jadi sekarang kami akan pergi ke akhirat ...,_ "

Wujud kedua hantu itu mulai menghilang dan tubuh mereka menjadi lebih transparan dari sebelumnya. Naruto dan Kurama saling berpandangan, merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

" _Cotto mate! Apa keinginan kalian cuma itu?_ " Tanya Naruto.

" _Tentu saja, terlalu banyak keinginan hanya akan mempersulit jalan kami ke akhirat._ "

" _Eh! Jadi kalian berdiam diri di dunia manusia selama 7 hari hanya untuk memintaku mengurus anak kalian?_ "

Sang istri memiringkan kepala dan jarinya menyentuh dagu, " _Memangnya itu salah?_ "

Dong!

 _Sepertinya aku sudah salah karena bertanya_ , pikir Naruto.

 **CHANGE DESTINY**

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu sebelum pulang, Sena-chan?"

Gadis kecil di samping Naruto nampak berpikir, ini adalah kali keduanya menerima tawaran makan dari orang lain. Yang pertama dari orang tuanya, dan sekarang dari seorang yang baru di kenalnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak boleh menerima tawaran dari orang asing. Tetapi entah datang darimana, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah menerima sosok lelaki yang dipanggil 'Naru-nii' ini.

Apalagi dengan postur yang menyerupai 'penolong'nya, ia nyaris berpikir kalau keduanya adalah orang yang sama.

 _Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Naru-nii ini hanya manusia biasa sama sepertiku, sedangkan yang menyelamatkanku adalah orang yang berbeda_ , Ujar Sena dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin makan Okonomiyaki!" Seru Sena itu riang.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa sadar, kemudian salah satu tangannya mengacak ringan rambut Sena, "Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita makan Okonomiyaki malam ini."

"Hump!" Balas Sena semangat.

Setelah mendapatkan mandat dari orang tuanya, kini Naruto secara tidak resmi menjadi orang yang merawat Sena. Maksud merawat disini bukan merujuk pada orang tua ataupun keluarga pengganti, namun lebih ke kondisi dimana mereka berdua adalah teman.

Mengajak bicara, bercanda, melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan sebagainya.

Sejak dari pemakaman juga keduanya sudah mulai membincangkan banyak hal. Dari sana Naruto mengetahui nama lengkap gadis ini, Hoshimiya Sena. Gadis umur 12 tahun yang memiliki hobi jalan-jalan, tidak banyak teman, dan sedikit pemalu.

Naruto memaklumi sifatnya karena pasangan suami istri tadi juga sudah menjelaskan keadaannya. Tapi anehnya, Sena kelihatan tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya Naruto di dekatnya.

 _Haruskah aku menyebut ini hal baik?_ Pikir Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x

Di tengah gelapnya malam, hutan yang seharusnya di penuhi oleh suara hewan noctural kini menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun hewan yang mau keluar dari sarangnya hanya untuk mencari makan.

Insting hewan yang sudah mereka miliki sejak lahir itu seolah diterkam oleh atmosfir membunuh dari dua sosok yang memiliki perawakan sama. Rambut pirang dan whisker tiga pasang.

Mereka adalah klon Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan sama, yakni 45% dari Naruto yang asli.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, memperhatikan gerakan satu sama lain dalam sunyi dan menunggu sebuah kesempatan datang.

Salah satu di antara mereka mengeluarkan kunai, sedangkan yang lain mempersiapkan shuriken.

 **[Teleport]**

Klon (A) menghilang dalam ketiadaan, sosoknya yang memegang kunai itu muncul tak jauh dari Klon (B), lalu menghilang dan muncul kembali. Kejadian itu berulang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Hingga pada kondisi tertentu Klon (A) melemparkan kunainya di titik buta Klon (B). Jika dilihat sekilas, harusnya kunai tersebut berhasil menancap di kepala Klon (B). Tetapi ia bisa menghindari serangan tersebut tanpa melihat.

"Chk, kau menggunakan penglihatan masa depan?"

Klon (B) menyeringai, "Kau menggunakan Teleport dan aku membaca masa depan. Kukira ini adil."

"Lalu, apa kau akan terus menggunakannya? Tidak seru!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku membuat ini jadi seru. Diam dan lawanlah aku, Naruto!"

"Kau juga Naruto, Baka!"

"Benar juga, kalau begitu kau Babi," Balas Klon (B) santai.

Twis! Twis!

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

Klon (A) melesat bagaikan peluru dengan rasengan berukuran bola basket di kedua tangannya. Gerakan lues dan efisien itu di dorong dengan pemanuveran yang memadai, ia mencoba memberikan serangan telak pada Klon (B).

Namun tanpa di duga, serangan tersebut dapat di hindarinya tanpa adanya kendala berarti. Menggunakan kesempatan yang tercipta, Klon (B) balas melakukan serangan balik.

Tendangan dan pukulan sempat ia berikan sebagai bukti perlawanan. Namun semua serangan itu seolah tidak berarti, keduanya sudah memahami gerakan satu sama lain sehingga melakukan beberapa manuver sempurna bisa dilakukan dengan mudah.

Mereka juga tak jarang menggunakan beberapa kemampuan unik seperti Teleport dan Membaca masa depan untuk menyempurnakan tiap gerakannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menahan Rasengannya? Kalau tidak dilepaskan segera, kau yang akan kalah," Ujar Klon (B).

"Urusai! Sebentar lagi juga akan aku lepaskan ... padamu!"

"Coba saja."

"HYAAAAH!" Klon (A) berteriak keras.

Dua rasengan yang sudah mulai kehilangan kendali itu saling beresonansi, menyatu satu sama lain di tangan kanan Klon (A). Angin di sekitar tubuhnya bergerak memutar seolah ikut mendampingi aliran kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh gabungan dua rasengan tersebut.

Bunyi bising bagaikan gemuruh badai melanda hutan, hewan yang sedari awal bersembunyi karena takut kini di landa kepanikan yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Tidak seperti makhluk lainnya, Klon (B) tidak gentar sedikit pun. Ia menyeringai dalam suasana yang kian mencekam, dirinya sudahlah tahu kalau serangan ini akan menjadi akhir baginya ... jika terkena.

 **[** **Step one : Leap** **Burst** **]**

Wussh!

Klon (A) melakukan lompatan demi lompatan yang dipadukan dengan kecepatannya sebagai ninja, awalnya melihat keberadaan Klon (A) tidaklah sulit, tapi makin kesini lompatannya menjadi lebih cepat hingga kini wujudnya seolah menjadi puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan.

Di tengah banyaknya kesempatan untuk menyerang, Klon (A) mengambil saat dimana Klon (B) tidak bisa menghindarinya. Itu adalah saat Naruto secara berkesinambungan melakukan lompatan sebanyak ribuan kali di beberapa tempat berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama, yakni memberikan serangan kronis pada Klon (B).

"GAAAAAAAH!"

 **[Saigo no Rasengan]**

Swiiiiing!

Cahaya putih bersinar di tengah gelapnya hutan, semakin terang hingga beberapa makhluk siang membuka matanya untuk mengechek apakah malam sudah berlalu. Namun segala tindakan tersebut harus di urungkan karena munculnya suara ledakan dahsyat setelahnya ...

DUUAAAAAAAAR!

Hutan malam itu benar-benar di buat kacau, mahkluk hidup yang mendiami daerah sekitar juga dilanda gelisah, dan sebagian hewan mencoba lari dari hutan menuju ke tepi pantai.

Mereka ketakutan, setelah hidup selama beberapa generasi, ini adalah kali pertama tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka di landa kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Bwahahahahaha! Kau lihat kekuatan dari rasenganku! Ini adalah versi rasengan biasa yang sudah ku naikkan ke level yang sangat tinggi! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Klon (A) kegirangan.

Klon (B) memandang datar tingkah dari dirinya yang lain, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ternyata dirinya bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Babi ..." Klon (B) memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya yang sudah hangus menjadi kawah panas selebar puluhan meter. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kekesalan, namun dengan cepat berganti menjadi mimik pasrah, "Kita harus merestorasi daerah sekitar, atau nanti akan ada yang marah karena penggundulan ini."

"Okay!" Balas Klon (A) cepat.

Kedua klon dari Naruto itu pun melakukan restorasi pada bidang tanah yang baru saja mereka jadikan tempat latihan.

Klon (B) melakukan restorasi dengan menggunakan kemampuan melihat masa depan versi lanjutan dimana dia bisa mengatur waktu tertentu pada objek sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dengan begitu ia pun bisa melakukan pengulangan waktu dimana daerah sekitar belumlah menjadi lapangan latihan.

Berbeda dengan Klon (B), klon (A) memiliki tugas untuk mengembalikan kesuburan tanah dengan memberikan energi kehidupan yang berasal dari **[Rikudō Mōde]** , dengan begini mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kerusakan pada tanah akibat pertarungan sebelumnya.

Begitulah keseharian dari klon Naruto setelah melakukan latihannya, mereka akan memperbaiki keadaan tanah tempat latihannya meskipun itu berada di tempat yang sangat tidak mungkin di jangkau oleh pesawat / kapal manapun, alasannya karena tempat latihan klon Naruto adalah di segitiga bermuda.

Mereka menemukan pulau ini dulunya karena sebuah kebetulan. Dalam rangka menemukan pulau yang tidak berpenghuni untuk latihan, klon dari Naruto melakukan observasi ke sejumlah samudra yang ada di dunia selama 3 tahun.

Saat itulah, secara tidak sengaja klon Naruto jatuh dari langit (Mereka pergi keliling samudra menggunakan Rikudo Mode) dan mendarat di pulau ini. Karena karakteristik pulaunya yang sangat istimiewa (Medan magnet, mahkluk hidup, ekosistem, dan kondisi lingkungan) membuat klon Naruto menetapkan kalau pulau ini akan menjadi Training Field pribadi Aotsuki Naruto.

Sejak saat itu Naruto ataupun klonnya selalu berlatih di pulau tersebut secara otodidak.

Mengenai kemampuan unik. Naruto memliki 3 jenis kemampuan unik, yakni berkomunikasi dengan orang mati, teleport, dan melihat masa depan. Tidak jelas kapan Naruto memiliki kemampuan ini, tapi yang pasti dia sudah melatihnya semenjak umurnya menginjak 4 tahun.

Jika boleh berasumsi, Naruto menduga kemampuan ini di sebabkan karena dirinya pernah bertemu dengan anak yang mengaku 'Kami-sama' dan fakta kalau di dunia ini ada juga orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya.

Kalau tidak salah, mereka disebut Esper.

"Sepertinya sudah semua, aku akan kembali sekarang," Ucap Klon (A).

"Yosh! Bagianku juga sudah selesai, aku juga akan kembali."

"KAI!"

x-x-x-x-x

Berdiri di puncak tertinggi tower, sebuah sosok hitam memperhatikan kota Kuoh dalam diam. Matanya yang memiliki pendar kemerahan itu menatap bosan tiap manusia yang berlalu lalang, dan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh gigi bertaring itu mengunyah dengan rakus sebuah apel.

"Kota ini terlalu damai untuk wilayah iblis Gremory, kita akan mengobrak-abriknya besok malam," Ucap sosok tersebut.

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, belasan bayangan hitam menampakkan dirinya di langit Kuoh. Mereka memiliki mata merah sempurna tanpa pupil, dan wajah mereka tertutup sebagian oleh topeng.

Tidak berselang lama, bayangan-bayangan hitam tersebut menghilang dibawa angin.

Sosok hitam menyeringai, giginya yang berupa taring itu nampak jelas terpantul cahaya bulan, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sirzech?"

.

.

To Be Continue.

 **Author Note :**

Begini, Author bakalan jujur. Cerita ini sebenarnya gak ada kerangka tubuhnya, segala hal yang ada di fict ini saya tulis secara spontan. Jadi author gak bisa masukin sebuah konflik yang berlarut-larut, kedepannya konflik yang ada akan dibuat seringan mungkin, saya harap reader mau mengerti.

Oh iya, saya juga minta maaf kalau ceritanya gak seru. Beberapa bagiannya juga terkesan hambar.

Lalu ini adalah bagian biodata.

 **Profil Tokoh.**

 **Nama :** Aotsuki Naruto.

 **Kemampuan Unik :**

Berbicara dengan mahkluk halus.

Teleport

Melihat masa depan

 **Jutsu / Jurus :**

Sama seperti canon

Pengembangan dari beberapa jutsu asli canon

 **Peralatan :** **-**

 **Partner :** Kurama (Kyuubi no Kitsune dunia shinobi)

 **Umur :** 16 Tahun

 **Hobi :** Bermain, jalan-jalan, makan.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Miyuki Nishikino :** kesulitan menghadapi musuhnya, akan saya coba kedepannya. Makasih udah review ya ^_^)

 **Romexo :** Ah iya, maafin Author. Itu beneran typo, maklum mas ... saya gak biasa pakai bahasa jepang gitu. Saya sebenernya pengen bikin yang cepet, tapi karena beberapa tindakan memerlukan alasan yang logis. Jadi ceritanya sengaja dibikin lambat supaya gak ada beberapa hal yang saling tumpang tindih.

 **Vilan616 :** Iya makasih. Kalau untuk pair belum bisa author tentukan, bisa harem atau single ... tergantung mood Author kedepannya xD

 **Andreas11 :** Saya menambahkan beberapa kemampuan unik. Gpp kan? soalnya saya memang ngebet banget pengen pake kekuatan esper , lagipula kemampuannya Cuma jadi skill pendukung saja kok

 **Sinta Dewi468 :** Naruto gak punya Sacred Gear, kekuatan utamanya murni dari dunia ninja. Kecuali beberapa rasengan yang sengaja Author kreasikan '3'

 **Steven Yunior Roger :** Typo mas! *teriakpaketoak

 **Bayu :** Oh begitu, oke deh ... hehehe

 **The Black Water :** Akan saya usahakan mas. Kalau seumpamanya ada unsur kelebayan, itu berarti memang pemikiran saya yang masih kekanakan, thank's dah review

 **Ryoko :** Okay, gak bakal sok-sok bahasa inggris O.O)7 tapi untuk (...) sepertinya akan tetap saya pasang. Soalnya beberapa bagian memerlukannya mengingat ada unsur imaginasi non ilmiah yang harus digambarkan serinci mungkin. Mohon di maklumi ya ^_^

 **Dilousfarm :** Kalau Mainstrem maaf ya, saya spontan bikinnya

See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semua usahanya terbayar lunas, terlebih setelah lewatnya PDS 4. Namun karena beberapa hal tidak terduga, Naruto terpaksa pergi dari dimensinya untuk menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto selanjutnya, akankah dia berhasil berhasil mengubah takdir yang menantinya, ataukah takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya?

Chapter 4 : Pernyataan perang!

* * *

 _Beberapa tahun sebelum kehancuran_ _ **Old-Satan Faction**_ _, dibentuklah sebuah kelompok anti pemerintahan yang menyebut dirinya_ _ **Anti-Old-Satan Faction**_ _._

 _Awal pembentukan kelompok, banyak masalah yang datang silih berganti. Semua hambatan dan rintangan selalu mewarnai perjuangan kelompok anti pemerintahan ini, namun itu bukanlah masalah yang sulit untuk di hadapi._

 _Dengan dua kedudukan yang menjadi tonggak kepemimpinan, mereka dapat melewati segala permasalah yang ada dengan mudah._

 _Tapi siapa menduga, kelompok yang terkenal akan kekokohannya ini mengalami keretakan disebabkan perselisihan dua kubu. Kubu dari Sirzech Gremory dan Agrori Eligos, mereka berpendapat kalau kelompok sebesar_ _ **Anti-Old-Satan Faction**_ _haruslah dipimpin oleh satu orang saja._

 _Pada saat itu Sirzech tidak mempermasalahkannya dan dengan senang hati memberikan kursi kepemimpinan tunggal pada sahabatnya, Agrori. Tapi masalah tidak selesai disana saja, beberapa pendukung yang tidak menyetujui keputusan tersebut akhirnya melakukan penyelidikan guna mencari maksud sesungguhnya dari kepemimpinan tunggal tersebut._

 _Dan sebuah fakta terungkap ..._

 _Agrori memimpin_ _ **Anti-Old-Satan Faction**_ _bukanlah untuk memberikan kemerdekaan ataupun keebasan pada iblis, melainkan untuk menjalankan sebuah sistem pemerintahan yang lebih tirani daripada_ _ **Old-Satan Faction.**_

 _Semua orang terkejut saat mendengar fakta tersebut, terutama Sirzech. Ia sangat mempercayai Agrori layaknya saudaranya sendiri hingga tidak tanggung-tanggung menyangkal segala tuduhan yang dilayangkan pada Agrori._

 _Tapi semua pemikirannya benar-benar salah, pada malam dimana semua orang tertidur ... Agrori melakukan pengkhianatan pada Sirzech dan sebuah perang saudara pun pecah di antara dua kubu._

 _Pertarungan yang sengit terjadi di antara keduanya selama 3 hari. Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh hingga nyaris membuat Underworld hancur kedalam kebinasaan._

 _Hasil dari semua pertarungan itu adalah kemenangan bagi Sirzech, dan tonggak awal kepemimpinan yang menjadi cikal bakal kebebasan Underworld saat ini._

 _Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga kedamaian dapat tercipta di Underworld. Tapi sejak saat itu tidak ada yang pernah mendengar kabar dari Agrori. Sirzech berkata kalau dia sudah membunuhnya, tapi banyak orang yang meragukan hal tersebut mengingat betapa Sirzech sangat dekat dengan Agrori._

.

Dibalik meja kerjanya, Sirzech duduk termenung memperhatikan sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan mantan sahabat baiknya, Agrori. Ini sudah 50 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Banyak yang sudah berubah tanpa ada yang menyadarinya ...

"Grayfia, apa hari ini aku ada waktu luang?"

Seorang keluar dari sudut bayangan ruangan. Ia adalah Grayfia Gremory, istri sekaligus Queen Sirzech, "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Anata?"

"Begitu ya," Sirzech menutup lembar fotonya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Dan lalu membalikkan laporan dari Underworld secara perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

Jika melihatnya sekilas tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau Sirzech bertingkah aneh. Mereka mungkin beranggapan kalau Sirzech hanya kelelahan atau sedang tertekan akibat banyaknya hal yang harus diurus.

Tapi hal tersebut masihlah belum cukup untuk mengelabui seoran istri yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Tingkah Sirzech aneh, begitulah yang dipikirkan Grayfia. Biasanya lelaki yang memerintah Underworld ini akan sangat keras kepala hanya untuk mendapatkan hari libur, tapi belakangan menjadi lebih pendiam, dan lesu. Jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau hal ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan Sirzech sebagai Maou.

"Mungkin aku bisa membatalkan beberapa jadwal."

Atensi Sirzech yang sedari tadi fokus pada pekerjaan teralihkan pada Grayfia, "Arigatou ...," Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang terukir.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja sebagai balasan untuk se~ma~lam~" Balas Grayfia dengan nada menggoda penuh gairah.

Sirzech terdiam, ia mendongak pada Grayfia untuk sekedar memeriksa kondisi istrinya. Ekspresi Grayfia tidak banyak berubah―datar, tapi ada sedikit rona merah disana yang mau tidak mau membuat Sirzech mengingat malam penuh gairahnya dengan sang istri tercinta.

Blush!

"H-Ha'i."

x-x-x-x-x

"Hoaaam, ngantuknya~"

Hayama memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya, begitu pula dengan Reiko. Belakangan ini kebiasaan Naruto agak berubah. Jika biasanya Naruto akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk belajar atau pun membaca buku, kini ia menjadi lebih sering bermain di luar hingga larut malam.

Sebagai orang tua tentu saja mereka mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Bagaimana jika anak polos mereka sampai masuk ke pergaulan bebas yang tidak jelas? Bisa-bisa mereka berdua menjadi sosok orang tua yang gagal.

Dan tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mau gagal dalam menjadi orang tua!

"Naruto," Panggil Hayama.

Naruto yang tengah melahap rotinya itu menoleh pada Hayama. Mulutnya yang terisi oleh makanan itu tidak berkata apa-apa selain suara tabrakan antar gigi, namun matanya seolah mewakili pemikirannya. 'Iya, ada apa Otou-san?'

"Begini," Hayama menoleh sesaat pada istrinya hanya untuk mendapatkan dukungan, dan di balas dengan sebuah anggukan setuju. Ia tersenyum kemudian membuang nafasnya pelan, "Beberapa hari ini Otou-san dan Okaa-san perhatikan kau sering pulang malam, apa kau memiliki keperluan yang mendesak sampai pulang larut?"

"Ehm, tidak kok. Aku hanya menemani Sena-chan bermain beberapa hari ini."

"Sena-chan?"

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto menceritakan segela sesuatunya mengenai Hoshimiya Sena. Dimulai dari pertemuan mereka di pemakaman hingga saat-saat yang dihabiskan bersama untuk mengusir kesepian atau pun menghibur anak yang sudah yatim piyatu tersebut.

Well, Naruto tidak menceritakan bagian dimana ia 'melawan monster' ataupun saat 'berbicara dengan almarhum orang tua Sena' karena beberapa hal yang orang awam sudah pasti tahu.

"Anak yang malang," Ucap Reiko sedih.

"Nanti ajaklah dia makan malam disini Naruto. Okaa-san dan Otou-san ingin bertemu dengannya juga."

"Eh, memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

Hayama mengangguk, ia kemudian menoleh pada istrinya tercinta untuk sekedar meminta dukungan ataupun persetujuan, dan respon positif lah yang ia terima, "Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu kemarin membeli banyak makanan, jika hanya kita bertiga takutnya akan membusuk duluan. Jadi mintalah dia untuk membantu menghabiskan makanan kita."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, wajahnya yang mengantuk kini berseri, "Arigatou Tou-san, Okaa-san ... aku pasti mengajaknya."

"Ha'i ... sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat, Naruto."

"Tapi kan ini belum jam 7, Naru ingin bersantai di rumah sebentar lagi," Balas Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamarin kau bersantai-santai dan terlambat 'kan? Kalau Kaa-san sampai mendapat telfon dari sekolah karena kau terlambat lagi. Maka tidak akan ada lagi ramen untuk satu tahun kedepan."

"HA!? Kok begitu sih, Kaa-san? Lagian kemarin itu aku tidak sengaja, kejadiannya murni karena ketidak sengajaan."

"Apapun alasannya, Kaa-san tidak peduli."

"Ha'i."

Dan perdebatan singkat itu dimenangkan oleh ibu Naruto. Well, mau bagaimana pun, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa memenangkan perdebatan dengan ibunya. Alasannya jelas, karena ibu Naruto itu wanita ... dan wanita selalu benar.

x-x-x-x-x

Rias memperhatikan pantulan dirinya melewati cermin. Pakaian rapi dan anggun, rambut merah crimson, dan make-up yang natural. Seharusnya ini sudah cukup untuk mengeluarkan aura kewanitaannya. Tapi ...

 _Masih belum_ , pikirnya.

Dia merasa penampilannya belum cukup bagus, dan dengan bermodalkan beberapa pengetahuan dari majalan fashion bulanan, Rias kembali mengatur penampilannya.

Tujuannya melakukan ini tidak jelas, biasanya dia tidak akan memperhatikan penampilannya karena dirinya memang sudah cantik sejak dulu. Tapi ketika dia memikirkan jika hari ini Naruto (mungkin) akan makan siang dengannya seperti kemarin, perasaan gugup masuk ke hatinya.

Berkat semua perasaan gelisah tersebutlah, Rias melakukan hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan 'berdandan'.

"Hufft," Rias menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan?"

Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya secara tidak sadar menyentuh organ yang di anggapnya sebagai jantung, 'Aku ini kenapa?'

Semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto kemarin siang, perasaan Rias menjadi tidak menentu. Beberapa hal terasa menggelitik namun hangat, dilain sisi juga memberikan dorongan yang sama kuatnya dengan keinginannya menjuarai rating game.

Aneh, begitulah pikir Rias. Apa mungkin ini perasaan suka? Tapi mereka baru bertemu sekali itu, mana mungkin perasaan sejenis itu bisa tumbuh dalam sekali pandang. Untuk semalaman Rias dibuat bingung akan kehendak hatinya sendiri, tapi ia memilih jalan aman dimana itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang umunya terjalin di antara teman.

Pada akhirnya, sampai sekarang Rias tetap gelisah karena perasaanya sendiri.

x-x-x-x-x

Seperti hari yang biasanya, semua orang melakukan kebiasaan sehari-hari, mulai dari bangun hingga berangkat kerja untuk yang bekerja dan belajar untuk pelajar.

Begitupula dengan Yuuto Kiba, sebagai seorang murid di sekolah bertaraf internasional seperti Kuoh Gakuen. Ia melakukan segala aktifitasnya tanpa gangguan yang berarti, namun semua kesehariannya itu kini seolah berubah secara drastis.

Jika biasanya dia akan pergi ke sekolahnya untuk menuntut ilmu ataupun mengikuti keiatan klub, hari ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dua sosok hitam yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya kini beralih menjadi menghadangnya. Mereka tidak memiliki bau manusia, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menarik kesimpulan jika kedua sosok tersebut bukanlah manusia.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kiba.

Kedua sosok tersebut tidak bergeming ataupun merespon, pandangannya yang semerah batu ruby tapi kosong bagaikan kegelapan itu terus saja memperhatikan tiap gerak gerik dari pemuda yang menyandang bidak [Knight] tersebut.

Meskipun tidak mendapatkan tanggapan, Kiba tidak bisa menghilangkan kuda-kuda waspadanya. Dirinya merasa terancam dengan kehadiran dua sosok bukan manusia tersebut, tapi mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara sembarangan juga bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk melarikan diri sekaligus melihat respon dari dua sosok hitam tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaannya, kedua sosok itu menerjang dan mencoba mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak.

Wusss...!

Pukulan tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian. Tapi jika kalian ingin membuat masalah dengan keluarga Gremory―"

[Sword of Birth]

Dari sebuah ketiadaan, muncul sebuah pedang di genggaman Kiba dengan pendar hitam menyelimutinya.

"―maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Secepat kecepatan dewa (menurut Issei), Kiba melesat membelah udara guna mendaratkan serangan kritikal pada kedua sosok tersebut. Pedang bertabur kekuatan iblis itu berayun cepat. Namun tanpa memperdulikan dari akibat yang di terimanya, salah satu sosok tersebut menahan tebasan Kiba dengan lengannya.

Trannnkk!

Bagaikan menghantam sebuah besi baja, pedang milik Kiba malah terpental dan di ikuti dengan gemetar yang sangat di tangannya.

"Keras sekali."

"Pedang iblismu tidak sekuat yang aku pikirkan."

"Analisis-nya sudah selesai, Nii-san."

Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gestur senang, sosok yang dipanggil Nii-san menyerukan ucapan kekagumam.

"Wah, hebat sekali Kazu!"

"Hehehe ... ini tidak seberapa."

Keduanya kembali fokus ke depan dimana Kiba tengah berdiri dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Dengan sekali tarikan dari keduanya, jubah hitam yang membalutnya lepas.

Dua sosok yang memiliki postur tubuh berbeda tersebut menyeringai kecil. Sosok yang berdiri di depan memiliki perawakan tubuh tinggi, besar, serta kuat. Kedua tangannya yang di penuhi otot itu berwarna hitam layaknya besi –tidak ... itu memang besi. Tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh pakaian seadanya itu kelihatan kekar dengan tatoo hitam yang nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya.

Wajahnya yang seperti model majalah itu nampak pucat dengan mata merah yang kosong, rambutnya yang sehitam tinta tidak rapi namun menegaskan kesan liar.

Berdiri di belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan lebih kecil memberikan tatapan sinis. Tubuhnya yang berbalut dengan kaos bermotif tengkorak memberikan kesan liar dan berandalan, apalagi karena tubuh berkisaran 14 tahun itu memiliki tatoo aneh yang membungkus sebagian tubuh bagian kiri hingga mencapai sisi kiri wajahnya. Kesan berandalannya menjadi semakin kuat.

"Sebelumnya izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Haagenti Takuma."

"Dan aku Haagenti Kazuma, salam bertemu denganmu!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Kiba tidak percaya dengan dua sosok yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya tersebut. Alasannya karena marga yang dikenakan oleh keduanya, nama itu milik iblis yang dulunya pernah menduduki kursi kepemimpinan Underworld dibawah naungan Lucifer.

"Kalian dari 72 pilar solomon?"

Ya, marga tersebut adalah nama iblis bangsawan yang berdiri di salah satu dari 72 pilar raja Solomon beriringan dengan Gremory dan Sitri.

"Fufufu, apa kau terkejut?"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, bukannya keberadaan 72 pilar sudah nyaris musnah. Yang tersisan hanya Gremory, Sitri, dan beberapa pilar saja."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Setelah pecahnya Great War, lebih dari 80% jumlah 72 pilar musnah dikarenakan betapa besarnya perang yang terjadi. Beberapa memang berhasil hidup, namun tidak lama mereka memiliki masalah yang sama, yakni keturunan.

"Setitik debu selalu punya rahasia dibaliknya. Jika kau hanya melihat sebuah fakta berdasarkan delusi semu yang tertutup oleh pemikiran duniawi. Tentu ... sebuah rahasia hanya seperti sebuah titik debu."

Takuma berlari menuju Kiba, tangannya yang bagaikan besi metal itu berayun keras menghantam tubuh bidak [Knight] Rias.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!?"

Trank!

Pedang Kiba beradu dengan lengan Taku, adu kekuatan pun tidak terelakkan. Kednuanya yang memiliki besi sebagai senjata utamanya itu terus menyerang bertubi-tubi tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak tahu."

Kini giliran sang adik unjuk kebolehan, ia dengan tangkasnya beradaptasi dengan pertarunan. Serangan demi serangan ia berikan meskipun tidak sekuat pukulan besi sang kakak. Namun pada satu keadaan tertentu, sang adik merapalkan sebuah mantra jurus.

[Iron Make : Drill]

Dari sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam keluarlah mata bor yang berputar kencang, benda yang memiliki komposisi berupa besi itu melesat cepat menuju Kiba.

"Sihir besi? Kalau begitu."

Kiba menghilangkan pedangnya dan berganti menjadi sebuah zanbato dengan ketebalan beberapa cm, ia mencoba menahan mata bor yang siap mengenainya tersebut. Namun ...

Nguuuuuuuuunng! Kraaak!

 _Kuat sekali_ , batin Kiba.

x-x-x-x-x

Akeno memperhatikan dengan senyum senang akan kelakukan Rias. Ketua yang biasanya jarang tersenyum itu kini malah cengengesan tidak jelas, alasannya hanya satu ... karena bisa makan siang dengan anak kelas satu yang bernama Naruto.

Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya ketua Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang dipangil sebagai Great onee-sama itu bisa sebegitu senangnya dengan laki-laki bernama Naruto. Takdir kah? Atau hanya perasaan suka sesaat saja?

Oh iya, sebenarnya dari tadi Akeno memperhatikan suasana ruangan klubnya, dan ada yang terasa kurang.

"Akeno, apa kau tahu dimana Kiba? Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga baru memikirkannya, Buchou. Apa dia sakit?"

Gadis dengan rambut putih yang sedari tadi memakan cemilannya itu juga ikut bicara, "Iblis tidak bisa sakit, Akeno-senpai. Pasti ada yang terjadi pada Kiba-senpai."

"Fufufu ... aku hanya bercanda, Koneko-chan,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Koneko itu tidak bereaksi banyak. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak berada di jangkauannya, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati teh hijaunya. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menganggunya.

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai ... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kedua Onee-sama itu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, tapi tidak mengambil waktu lama keduanya sudah duduk di sofa, "Ada apa Koneko?"

"Begini ... sejak tadi pagi aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Desak Akeno.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan jelas. Terasa seperti pertanda, tapi bisa jadi ini dari instingku saja."

Rias melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, wajahnya perlahan mengeras khas sedang berpikir, "Insting Nekomata, huh?" gumamnya.

Berbeda dengan Rias, Akeno memilih untuk mengelus puncak surai milik Koneko.

"Tenang saja Koneko-chan, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Hump."

Kini Rias memikirkannya, lalu mengaitkannya dengan beberapa hal hingga sebuah kesimpulan sementara dapat ia buat. Tapi itu masih jauh dari kata 'kesimpulan', untuk saat ini ia hanya akan menyebut itu sebagai 'asumsi'.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kiba dengan sihir."

"Ha'i Buchou."

Rias mulai membuat lingkaran sihir kecil dengan lambang keluarga Gremory sebagai pusatnya. Bunyi deringan suara layaknya handphone menggema dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Yah, mereka menunggu Kiba menerima panggilan tersebut. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik, sampai sebuah nada pelan memutuskan sambungannya.

"Tidak biasanya," Gumam Rias, "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu kami juga ikut."

"Ayo Akeno, Koneko!"

"Ha'i."

Druuuaaaaggh! Braaaaak!

"Apa yang―"

Sesuatu menghantam asrama tua yang digunakan untuk kegiatan klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, ruangan yang biasanya memiliki nuansa gelap itu kini menjadi terang akibat lubang yang menganga di langit-langit.

Yup, dalam kepulan debu yang menghalangi jarak pandang, Rias melesat cepat menghampiri 'tubuh' yang dikenalnya itu.

"KIBA!"

Teriakan keras dari Rias sukses menyadarkan Akeno dan Koneko dari kekagetannya, segera mereka menghampiri Buchou-nya. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat 'tubuh' yang berada di pelukan Rias.

Kiba, yang berada dipelukan Rias adalah Kiba.

Anggota keluarga Gremory yang menjabat sebagai bidak [Knight] Rias itu kini tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh yang biasanya bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi itu sekarang dipenuhi luka.

Ya, seluruh tubuh Kiba yang biasanya memancarkan kebanggaan dari keluarga Gremory itu kini terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Luka-luka dari berbagai benda tercetak celas di tubuhnya, memar dan lebam memenuhi wajahnya, dan energi iblis yang kalanya disebut sebagai nyawa itu kian menipis.

Akeno tidak bisa berucap banyak, tangannya dengan reflek menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sedang Koneko terduduk di sisi senpai-nya tersebut dengan bola mata yang berair.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Fufufu ... senang rasanya ada yang bertanya."

Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko menoleh ke langit dimana dua sosok laki-laki penuh tatoo tengah berdiri tanpa kendala. Keduanya menyeringai dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"KALIAAAAN!"

Pada kondisi ini, Rias secara spontan mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membunuh kedua sosok itu. Namun serangannya seolah tidak memberikan efek apa-apa, keduanya tetap berdiri tanpa luka yang berarti.

"Ops, jangan terburu-buru, Gremory. Ini hanya pembukaan saja."

"Ya ya ya! Ini hanya pembukaan saja! Pertemupuran sesungguh akan dilakukan malam ini."

Akeno yang berusaha menahan Rias tertarik dengan maksud ucapan dua sosok tersebut, "Apa maksud kalian?"

Takuma menyeringai, "Malam ini ... Kota Kuoh akan hancur, dan semuanya akan dimulai disini! Di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory!"

"Nii-san tidak lupa dengan suratnya `kan?"

Takuma menoleh sesaat pada adiknya, lalu tertawa gugup, "Ahahaha ... mana mungkin aku lupa dengan pesannya."

Ia kemudian merogoh surat dari sakunya, "Jika kalian tidak keberatan, ketua kami punya pesan untuk Maou Lucifer."

 _Heeeeehhh~ dia jadi sopan,_ batin Author.

Koneko menerima surat yang jatuh kepadanya. Untuk beberapa saat Akeno, Rias, dan Koneko terfokus pada surat tersebut. Dan saat kewaspadaan mereka kembali lagi, dua sosok yang mengaku akan menghancurkan Kuoh sudah sirna.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi,_ pikir Akeno khawatir.

.

Sore itu pun Rias mengadakan rapat darurat dengan Osis Kuoh. Hal yang dibahas tentu saja tentang penyerangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh organisasi misterius yang tidak menyebutkan namanya itu.

Sedangkan Akeno pergi untuk menyampaikan pesan yang dititipkan oleh penyerang itu kepada Sirzech. Berbeda dengan Akeno dan Rias, Koneko juga memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Yakni membawa Kiba ke ruang perawatan keluarga Sitri guna mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih memadai.

Pada malam itu, sebuah api perang saudara kembali tersulut setelah beratus-ratus tahun padam. Dendam yang terpendam lebih dalam dari lautan muncul kembali ke permukaan dan sebuah roda takdir mulai berputar menuju ke masa depan yang tidak tentu. Akankah jalan ini menuju kepada kehancuran Kuoh Gakuen ... ataukah menjadi tonggak awal dari sebuah kebangkitan ...

.

 **Another Place.**

Ruangan dengan desain yang bertujuan untuk menampung banyak buku itu kini sepi karena semua muridnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meja yang biasanya terdapat sosok penjaga di belakangnya itu juga sudah kosong, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kunci serta memo kecil.

 _Perpustakaan harusnya sudah ditutup sejak pukul 4. Tapi aku tidak tega menganggumu, jadi bertanggung jawablah!  
Kunci perpustakaannya dan taruh kuncinya di ruang guru, murid kelas satu!_

Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu membaca dengan khitmat memo yang di tujukan padanya.

"Haahhh~ ..." desahnya pasrah. "Harusnya sejak tadi bilangnya―ttebayo."

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **Balasan Review!**

 **Searfont Graffity :** Baiklah, saya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu :3

Pertama, teknik unik melihat masa depan memiliki kurun waktu? Tentu saja punya, Naruto hanya bisa melihat maksimal 5 detik yang akan datang.

Namun ini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto bisa melihat masa depan beberapa menit / jam yang akan datang. Well, tapi ada persyaratan dan beberapa kondisi yang harus dipenuhi agar bisa melihat jauh ke masa depan (Dan itu akan sangat jarang dipakai, alasannya akan Author jelaskan setelah Arc ini selesai)

Kedua, Teleport sendiri punya batasan tersendiri layaknya hal lainnya. Konsepnya sama seperti ' _Super Shoot dari Midoriyama―Kuroko no Basuke_ ', jika jaraknya dekat maka teleport dapat dilakukan tanpa ada masalah (selama dalam jarak pandangan mata). Tapi jika jaraknya jauh, maka teleport tetap bisa dilakukan ... namun dengan jeda beberapa detik guna mengkonsentrasikan tujuannya.

Mungkin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu ^_^)

 **Andre Iswandi :** Harem ya ... hmmm ... saya pikir-pikir dulu deh, makasih atas sarannya, akan di tampung ^_^)

 **Aoi Rin Oukumaru :** Well... Arc ini musuhnya bukan esper, tapi saya ada rencana buat bikin antago esper .. mungkin di beberapa chapter yang akan datang (^_^) Rosseweises terlalu dewasa buat Naruto (O.O) saya masih ragu mau ngasi Naruto pair siapa T_T)

 **Bayu :** Ya bener! Saya sebenarnya pengen ngebangkitin suasana anak sekolah yang suka bercanda ataupun senang karena kegiatannya. Sebagian cerita ngebuat suasana sekolah itu membosankan (berangkat, makan siang, pulang, dan kerjaannya tidur) padahal sekolah itu punya daya tariknya sendiri ...terutama di jepang :3

Ada festival budaya, jalan-jalan tour, karya wisata, ikut remedi, liburan musim panas, kegiatan klub, lomba olahraga, dll. Memang sederhana, tapi justru ini yang bikin sekolah itu gak ngebosenin :3 (Maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung, gak ada niatan buat nyinggung kok u_u)

 **Laffayete :** Setuju! Cerita yang ngebuka identitas dan kekuatan dengan cepat itu ngebosenin. Pada akhirnya, semuanya malah menjadi 'serba Naruto' .. kalo Naruto ngelakuin sesuatu pasti kesannya jadi 'wah' ... kadang bosen, tapi mau di apakan, belum ada yang punya solusi pasti ^_^)

Maaf kalau saya ambil scene-nya 1 tahun sebelum canon dxd. Alasannya sih biar ceritanya lebih mudah dikembangin, soalnya .. kalau udah ke Issei jadi iblis ceritanya gak bakal jauh-jauh dari ... pertunangan rias, ngelawan kokaibel, mentok sampai pengkhianatan Loki.

 **Sinta Dewi468 :** Fraksi `ya? Saya juga bingung, Narutto mau memihak fraksi apa. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto akan membela apa yang dikiranya benar tanpa berpatokan pada desas desus tidak jelas yang menjerumus pada kebohongan.

Intinya, Naruto melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang dilihat ataupun dipercayainya tanpa memandang dari fraksi mana berasal. Bahkan jika itu adalah musuh, selama Naruto melihatnya sebagai orang yang benar .. jelas Naruto akan membelanya (^.^)a

 **Anymous-KUN :** Pair belom di tentukan xD ... kira-kira bagusnya siapa ya? Oh dan satu lagi, NTR itu gimana? Kalau cheating (selingkuh) saya tahu ... tapi NTR bukannya lebih parah dari cheating ya?

 **Paijo Payah :** makasih (^_^) tahu apa nih? :3

 **The Black Water :** semoga ini masih masuk kategori soft (T_T)

 **Eidofansy :** Iya, gak ada Kokabiel :3

 **Gunther69 :** Dari awal niatnya cuma bikin sesuatu yang 'ringan', jadi emg gak ada niatan bikin kerangkanya hehehe ... maklumin ya *puppy eyes no jutsu aktif! ^_^)a

 **Author Note**

Maaf updatenya pendek T_T

See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semua usahanya terbayar lunas, terlebih setelah lewatnya PDS 4. Namun karena beberapa hal tidak terduga, Naruto terpaksa pergi dari dimensinya untuk menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto selanjutnya, akankah dia berhasil berhasil mengubah takdir yang menantinya, ataukah takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya?

* * *

Chapter 5 : Malam penyerangan!

Malam kian mencekam dengan angin dingin sebagai kawan. Awan bertabur kristal dingin di gelapnya langit mulai berkuasa atas sang rembulan, dan 12 sosok hitam dengan pendar merah dimatanya menyeringai penuh kearoganan pada sekumpulan makhluk dibawah sana.

Satu dari mereka kelihatan bersemangat namun harus tertahan, tatapannya yang semula menunjukkan dendam mendalam menjadi redup. Ya, dengan pandangan yang membosankan ia duduk di langit malam bersingahsana bangku hitam bak raja-raja dunia bawah.

"Heeh~ kau tidak lupa memberikan suratnya `kan?"

Satu sosok yang memiliki nama Takuma maju tanpa ragu, tubuh besar yang menimbun otot itu bersujud hormat pada orang yang bermimik bosan.

"Sudah saya sampaikan, Agrori-sama."

"Begitu ya." Dari genggaman keras sang tuan, sebuah miasma berwarna hitam masuk dan terkristalkan menjadi sebuah jarum dengan pendar kehitaman yang selaras dengan gelapnya malam, "Kalian semua turunlah, lakukan yang kalian mau ... tapi sisakan adik Sirzech untukku."

""Ha'i!""

Secepat sambaran petir. Jarum hitam dan ke-11 anak buahnya melesat masuk ke dalam kawasan iblis Sitri dan Gremory. Saat semuanya sudah memulai serangannya, dua penerus keluarga iblis ternama itu tidak tinggal diam

Rias dengan kekuatan penghancurnya memulai serangannya dengan kekuatan penuh, sedang Sona memberikan serangan yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan sihir airnya.

Mereka terus memberikan serangan yang kuat guna mengenai salah satu dari anak buah Agrori, namun bagaikan burung yang elok dalam menggepakkan sayap, mereka menghindarinya.

Pada akhirnya, ke-11 sosok hitam itu berhasil masuk ke teritori Gremory Sitri dan jarum hitam tadi pun jauh di tengah lapangan bola.

Sona dan beberapa budaknya tidak tinggal diam, dengan memadukan kekuatan secara bersama-sama mereka akhirnya memecah belah kekuatan lawan. Tapi itu tidak memberikan dampak yang banyak mengingat jumlah musuh lebih banyak.

"Rias, kami akan menangani yang ini .. bisakah kau menangani yang lainnya?"

Rias mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sona, memisahkan musuh sekarang ini kelihatannya masuk ke pilihan yang bijak. Tapi kurangnya informasi memaksa mereka menjadi super waspada.

"Hati-hati Sona, kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu sampai bala bantuan tiba."

"Aku mengerti Rias. Jangan menkhawatirkanku, kau juga punya musuh disini."

"Ha'i."

Dua sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rias dengan seksama kini menyeringai dari balik bayang tudungnya, "Adik Sirzech, sayang sekali tuan kami memberikan perintah untuk tidak membunuhmu. Jika saja tidak ... khu khu khu,"

Dengan konsentrasi yang meningkat dari waktu ke waktu, Rias membalas seringaian musuhnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian yang sudah melukai Kiba tidak akan ku maafkan."

Takuma melesat bagaikan angin dan membabat habis jarak di antara keduanya, tangan yang terbuat dari besi sekeras baja itu meluncur bagai peluru panas, "Dia hanya sebagai pemanasan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Rias yang tak sempat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan pun menerima dengan telak pukulan kuat itu, tubuhnya yang menginjak masa puber terhempas hingga belasan meter ke belakang. Namun ...

"Apa hanya itu saja?" Rias berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Takuma menarik sudut bibirnya meremehkan, "Ini baru awal."

Kembali ia berlari menuju Rias guna memberikan serangan, namun hal yang sama tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Rias sudah siap memberikan serangan, dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory ia melesatkan kekuatan penghancurnya.

"[Power of Destruction] `huh? Kau pikir itu akan mempan padaku!?"

Rias tidak mempedulikannya, energi iblis yang telah dikompres menjadi kekuatan penghancur itu tetap melesat tanpa ada kendala. Sama dengannya namun berbeda sisi, Takuma juga terus melesat hingga tinju dan sihir saling beradu.

Duaaaaar!

Wussss~ Kraaak!

"A-Apa yang―Ugh!"

Tangan Takuma yang berkomposisi dari besi itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda retak, seiring halnya perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dari pengamatanku, kalian pasti sudah menyelidiki kekuatan dari garis keturunan Gremory. Tapi pertarungan ini membuktikan kalau sekarang adalah kali pertama kalian melawan keluarga Gremory. Aku tidak akan kalah!"

[Iron Make : Repair]

Lengan Takuma yang sebelumnya retak akibat serangan ekstrim dari Rias kini menutup hingga besi yang menjadi lengan itu mengkilat layaknya baru keluar dari pabrik. Sang kakak menoleh kesamping dimana sang adik sedang bersiap dengan sihir-sihir khas keluarganya.

"Analisis-nya sudah selesai Nii-san. Aku akan ikut dalam pertempuran."

Kazuma memberikan sebuah kepalan pada Takuma dan sang kakak membalasnya dengan sebuah kepalan pula.

"Ayo kalahkan dia."

"Ha'i."

x-x-x-x-x

"Apa tujuan kalian menyerang?"

9 sosok yang berhadapan dengan peerage Sona saling berpandangan, jubah yang sebelumnya selalu digunakan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka kini tersingkap.

Dengan hilangnya jubah yang melindungi mereka terlihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang ada disana. 9 orang yang memiliki perawakan tinggi tegap dengan dua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mata mereka berwarna merah menyala tanpa adanya setitik pupil.

Selain itu, mereka semua memiliki kesamaan, yakni tatoo dalam berbagai bentuk dan posisi. Ada yang terlukis di kepala, tangan, kaki, lengan, bahkan dada.

Semuanya memakai pakaian hitam ketat sebagai bagian dalam dan berbagai armor dengan bentuk yang bermacam-macam (Mimiliki kemiripan dengan Armor Balance Breaker karakter HS DxD-bebas bayanginnya). Namun ada satu di antara mereka yang memakai armor emas dengan dua cakar besar menyerupai sayap di punggung.

Orang dengan armor emas maju, tangannya yang kosong tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya berwarna emas terang.

"Namaku adalah Zidal Vassago, tangan kanan sekaligus bawahan terkuat yang dimiliki Agrori-sama. Misi kami hanya satu, mengalahkan semua yang menghalangi jalan tuan-ku."

8 sosok dibelakangnya ikut maju ke dalam pertempuran. Dari armor yang mereka pakai muncul berbagai rune yang menghubungkan satu sama lain dalam bentuk dan warna yang berbeda.

"Sedangkan mereka adalah boneka-ku," Ucap Zidal, "Sekarang mari kita akhiri basa basi ini."

Semua boneka Zidal melesat maju. Bersamaan dengan dimulainya serangan mereka, armor yang sebelumnya memiliki warna sama (putih polos) kini mulai berubah sesuai dengan afinitas masing-masing.

Merah untuk api, biru gelap untuk air, hijau untuk udara, ungu untuk racun, dan seterusnya.

"Terima ... _**[**_ _ **Eight**_ _ **Puppet**_ _ **Divine]**_!"

"Salah satu dari 72 pilar ya, ini tidak mudah."

Melihat serangan yang mendekat tidak membuat Sona tergertak, keadaan ini memang tidak baik untuknya karena perbedaan jumlah yang besar. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sona tidak akan kalah jika itu tentang ' _Komando._ '

Ia dengan ketenangannya mulai memberikan perintah pada Peeragenya. "Lakukan formasi A, pembagian sesuai dengan prioritas yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya, dan jangan ada kesalahan."

Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, dan Tsubasa mengangguk paham. "Ha'i!"

Mereka membentuk fromasi dengan komposisi 2 baris. Barisan depan di isi oleh 3 orang yang dikiranya memiliki pertahanan ataupun mobilitas memadai seperti Tsubaki, Tsubasa, dan Tomoe.

Sedangkan barisan belakang di isi oleh mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sihir lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya yakni Sona, Momo, dan Reya.

Pertarungan dua kubu pun tidak terelakkan. Barisan depan yang secara langsung melakukan kontak fisik dengan musuh kini saling jual beli serangan.

Tsubaki yang kini menggunakan Naginata-nya bergerak dengan gesit di tengah pertempuran. Tebasan dan hantaman terus terlancar darinya guna menyerang boneka yang memiliki element api dan angin.

"Grrrr ..." kedua boneka itu menggeram.

 **[Fire Breath] [Wind Breath]**

Kedua semburan api dan angin yang memiliki intensitas penghancur sama itu saling berlomba satu sama lain hingga resonansi antar keduanya terjadi. Mengakibatkan sebuah semburan api maha besar yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghanguskan sebuah rumah berlantai tiga dengan mudah.

 **[Kasai Sora No Hōkō]**

"B-Besar sekali," gumam Tsubaki tanpa sadar.

"Hahahaha .. Hahahahaha ... bwahahahahaha!" Zidal tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana kekuatan dari boneka-ku, sangat hebat `kan!"

Rasa puas yang mendalam masuk ke dalam diri Zidal ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Queen keluarga Sitri. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam kekuatannya dari dunia bawah hanya untuk memberikan suatu kejutan yang menegaskan betapa mengagumkannya keluarga Vassago, dan inilah saatnya.

"Lakukan Tsubaki."

Tsubaki menyeringai hingga membuat paras ayu-nya menggelap layaknya kegelapan malam. Ini memang tidak seperti biasanya, namun belakangan Tsubaki punya kebiasaan seperti ini. Terutama saat sedang dalam fase 'tamu bulanan'.

" _As you wish, my King_."

Tidak takut ataupun gemetar, Tsubaki berdiri tepat di lintasan semburan api. Tangannya terbuka lebar dan sebuah cermin besar tercipta di hadapannya.

 _ **[Sacred Gear :**_ _ **Mirror Alice**_ _ **]**_

 _WOOOSSSSH!_

"Cih."

Zidal mendecih penuh kejengkelan ketika semburan api maha besar dari dua bonekanya dibalikkan dengan kekuatan lebih besar dari aslinya. Alhasil serangan tersebut sukses menghanguskan dua boneka kesayangannya tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Tomoe dan Tsubasa mulai kesusahan melawan dua musuh secara bersamaan. Apalagi mereka berkali-kali melakukan kombo gabungan antara petir dengan air dan racun dengan tanah.

"Sona-kaicho?"

"Momo dan Reya bantu Tsubasa dan Tomoe."

"Ha'i!"

"Tsubaki, mundur dan bantu aku menghadapi type Lava dan Es."

"Baik!"

Mereka pun bergerak sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan oleh Sona, pertarungan yang memadukan kekuatan fisik dan sihir pun terjadi. Ketika barisan depan melakukan serangan, barisan belakang memberikan support dengan melancarkan serangan sihir.

Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang Sona rencanakan, meskipun musuh punya lebih banyak orang di pihaknya itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi penerus keluarga Sitri. Mungkin karena terlalu sulit mengatur 8 boneka secara bersaman dengan koordinasi berbeda, gerakan mereka menjadi lebih mudah diprediksi.

 _Kalau begini terus, kami pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi yang jadi masalah ..._

Sona melirik sekilas pada Zidal yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

 _Adalah dia._

Secepat gerakan [Knight], Tsubaki melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi menggunakan Naginata-nya. Tebasan sekuat [Rook] beberapa kali berayun membelah bola-bola es yang tertuju padanya.

Semuanya ia lakukan untuk mengalahkan boneka yang ber-afinitas es. Walaupun tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah, ia tetap bertarung di sisi majikannya. Karena baginya, Sona adalah sosok yang sudah sepantasnya ia layani sampai kapanpun.

 _Meskipun salah satu pilar solomon yang menjadi musuh, kalau kalian berani menganggu keluarga Sitri ... aku tidak akan menahan diri!_

Semuanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, dan Reya. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengecewakan majikannya yang berharga. Dulu mereka tidaklah lebih dari anak-anak yang kehilangan jalan, terasingkan, dan berakhir dengan keputus asaan terhadap hidup. Tapi dengan kebesaran hatinya, Sona memberikan kesempatan kedua pada mereka.

Sejak saat itulah mereka telah membuat janji dari hatinya yang terdalam bahwa mereka tidak akan mengecewakan majikannya, Sona Sitri.

 _Kami tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun berlaku seenaknya pada keluarga Sitri!_

Di sela-sela pertarungan yang terjadi, Sona seolah mendengar perasaan tiap anggota peerage-nya.

Keinginan menang, kebangaan, harga diri, dan pantang menyerah. Semua perasaan positif itu memenuhi area pertarungan, saling beresonansi satu sama lain dan menjadi kekuatan yang tidak mudah di hancurkan.

"KAMI AKAN MENANG UNTUK SONA-KAICHO!"

Untuk alasan itu Sona menarik sebuah senyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tapi alur pertarungan tidaklah bisa di prediksi.

"Kalian lebih baik dari yang ku pikirkan. Selamat! Kalian sudah membuatku bersemangat," Zidal mulai memasuki pertempuran. "Dan hadiahnya adalah pembantaian satu pihak!"

Iblis dengan rambut biru layaknya air itu melesat cepat ke dalam pertahanan Sitri. Ia pun memulai pertarungan yang sudah sejak tadi ia tunggu-tunggu.

x-x-x-x-x

Kreeets!

Grayfia terlonjak, begitu juga dengan Akeno. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu momen langka yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi di masa tentram seperti sekarang, perbandingannya antara 1 dan 1 juta kemungkinan.

Dulu Grayfia sempat melihatnya, tapi tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya kalau sang suami akan melakukan hal ini lagi setelah puluhan tahun berlalu.

Marah, frustasi, dendam, dan keinginan membunuh.

"Sirzech ..."

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu._ "

Wajah yang biasa menunjukkan ekspresi tentram dan menyejukkan itu kini mengeras, mata yang selalu memancarkan cahaya bersahabat itu kini tenggelam dalam kemarahan. Tangannya yang menggenggam surat mengepal keras hingga kertas bertuliskan tinta itu hancur menjadi abu. Serta aura penghancur yang normalnya selalu Sirzech sembunyikan dalam tubuhnya kini menguar dalam bentuk kabut tipis berwarna merah.

"Sirzech, tenanglah ..."

Grayfia dengan lembut menahan lengan Sirzech, hal tersebut sontak mengambil perhatian sang Maou Lucifer, " _Ini semua salahku Grayfia ... aku harus menebusnya._ "

"Apa yang terjadi Anata?"

Dengan kelembutan yang dipakasakan, Sirzech melepaskan tautan lengan Grayfia. Lalu berjalan pergi melewati pintu ruang kerjanya. " _Ini adalah dosaku, jangan ada yang ikut campur. Aku sendiri yang akan membereskannya._ "

Sirzech pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory, meninggalkan Grayfia yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Akeno-chan ... bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya dalam perjalanan ke dunia manusia."

"Tapi Sirzech-sama menyuruh kita untuk tidak ikut campur."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Lagipula ... ada kalanya Sirzech bertindak kekanakan, dan itu tugasku untuk mengatasinya."

"Baiklah."

x-x-x-x-x

Agrori duduk di singgahsananya dengan santai, kakinya ditekuk, dan kepalanya bersandar pada salah satu tangan.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Sirzech." Gumamnya, "Kalau kau tidak cepat ... bukan hanya adikmu yang akan kubunuh, tapi seluruh mahkluk yang ada di kota kecil ini."

Matanya melirik bosan pada dua anak buahnya yang sedang bertarung dengan Rias.

.

" _ **Iron Make : Tartaros Shield!**_ "

Dari ketiadaan tercipta sebuah perisai besar dengan kelapa tengkorak sebagai pusatnya dan beberapa ornamen menyerupai sayap merpati sebagai penghiasnya. Kemunculannya yang mendadak berhasil menahan serangan penghancur Rias.

"Apa kau tidak punya trik lainnya? Seranganmu terlalu sederhana."

Rias mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngos'an, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, dan bajunya sudah sobek disana sini. Belum lagi dengan staminanya yang mendekati batas sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Keadaan pun bertambah buruk ketika serangan andalan klan Gremory miliknya tidak berpengaruh lagi. [Power of Destruction] yang seharusnya bisa memusnahkan apapun itu kini bisa di tahan oleh perisai besi karatan itu.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

"Ada apa? Apa hanya segini saja kekuatan dari penerus keluarga Gremory?"

"Hah ... hah ..."

Rias mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak meskipun kakinya mulai terasa lemas.

"Aku ... hah ... belum menyerah."

Takuma menyeringai, ia mengeraskan kepalannya hingga menjadi besi baja. Sebuah pukulan pun ia lancarkan pada Rias, kemudian di susul dengan pukulan keras lainnya.

Sementara Takuma melakukan aksinya, Rias hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit disamping rasa lelah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir. Ia ingin melawan balik, tapi kekuatannya sudah sangat tipis.

"Hahahahaha~! Ini kah kekuatan dari penerus keluarga Gremory yang terhormat itu? Pfft~ bahkan untuk berhadapan dengan Agrori-sama saja kau tidak memiliki kepantasan, dasar tomat!"

"Pfft~! jangan menyinggung itu, Nii-san. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya."

Takuma menoleh pada adiknya yang tengah menahan tawa, "Oh ayolah Kazu. Kita sudah menunggu puluhan tahun hanya untuk moment ini, jangan membuatnya jadi membosankan."

"Hahahaha~! Terserah Nii-san saja. Asalkan tidak membunuhnya, aku akan ikut."

Takuma menyeringai setan, ia menarik rambut Rias kuat hingga suara rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "AGRORI-SAMA! IZINKAN SAYA MELAKUKAN ITU!"

Agrori tersenyum kecil dari langit, "Kau bisa _merusaknya_ , tapi jangan membunuhnya. Kita masih memerlukan dia."

"Kau dengar itu jalang?" Kazuma mengangkat Rias tinggi, sedang tangan yang lainnya meremas dada besarnya kasar. "Aku akan memainkanmu sampai rusak! Kau sangat senang bukan, _first time_ -mu bisa di ambil oleh salah satu dari 72 pilar, Hageenti Takuma!"

Rias tidak bergeming, walaupun tubuhnya gemetar ataupun harga dirinya dipermainkan, mata biru-nya tetap teguh akan keykinannya untuk menang.

"Aku jadi sangat bersemangat untuk merusakmu, Rias Gremory."

"Masih saja kau melakukan tindakan tidak bergunamu itu, Taku." Ucap seseorang.

Takuma pun menoleh pada asal suara itu, disana berdiri Zidal dalam keadaan lecet disana-sini tapi tidak parah.

"Oh Zidal, mana boneka-boneka kesayanganmu itu? Apa mereka sudah hancur? Pfft~ melihat dari kondisimu saja sudah jelas."

"Jangan membuatku marah," Ujar Zidal, "Mereka tidak seburuk kelihatannya."

... Di tempat Sona CS.

Tanah lapang yang biasanya di gunakan untuk kegiatan klub lari dan sepak bola itu porak poranda. Rumput hijau yang sengaja di biarkan tumbuh disana pun ikut hangus karena api.

Berserakan di sekitar lapangan, tubuh tidak sadarkan diri dari anggota Osis.

Keadaan mereka beragam. Ada yang terkena luka bakar di sekujur tubuh (Tomoe), membeku di batu es (Tsubaki), tergantung di pohon (Reya), pingsan dengan tubuh membiru terkena racun (Tsubasa), tidak sadarkan diri di tengah kawah (Momo), dan tergantung di dinding gedung sekolah dengan kedua tangan tertancap besi (Sona).

Tidak hanya dari keluarga Sitri, boneka-boneka milik Zidal juga ikut hancur dan tersebar di seluruh tempat.

Melihat hal ini, kelihatannya pertarungan berlangsung sengit antara Sona Sitri dan Vassago Zidal. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha keras dengan usahanya sendiri dan hasilnya adalah kemenangan untuk Zidal.

... kembali di tempat Rias.

Rias tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya, teman masa kecil dan sosok dengan kemampuan meracik strategi master seperti Sona bisa kalah oleh seorang dari 72 pilar. Padahal perlu Rias akui, peerage yang di punya Sona tidaklah lemah.

"Hm ..."

Takuma menoleh kembali pada Rias, "Ada apa? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"..."

"Kalau mau bicara keluarkan dengan suara jelas, bodoh."

"..."

Hanya untuk membalas ucapan Takuma saja Rias sudah tidak memiliki tenaga, kesadarannya pun perlahan mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ya sudahlah," Takuma berjalan menuju ke gedung olahraga, "Meskipun kau tidak sadarkan diri, ku yakin kau bisa merasakan kesenangannya juga."

"Tolong jangan lama Nii-san, kalau perkiraanku benar maka Sirzech akan datang setengah jam lagi."

"Oh ya, aku akan bermain cepat."

Kazuma tersenyum melihat kepergian dari kakaknya. Terkadang Takuma suka stress karena banyaknya beban yang di tanggung sebagai kakak, sekali-kali melepaskannya pasti akan bagus, begitulah pikirnya.

"Bom-nya akan siap kapan?"

"Untuk iblis biasa memerlukan waktu 1 minggu agar kekuatannya maksimal. Tapi yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Agrori-sama, kalau analsis-ku benar maka waktunya adalah 45 menit."

"Fufufu ... aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar daya hancurnya di dunia manusia."

"Mungkin akan membuat bumi tidak bulat lagi."

"Eh! Kau bencanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kita dalam bahaya juga dong!?"

Jduak!

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukulku, Kazu-yaro!?"

"Karna kau tidak berpikir jernih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, tapi sepertinya kau melupakan sebagian dari rencananya. Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku saat rapat tadi siang?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kazuto, Zidal bergumam dan mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Detailnya kurang jelas sih, yang aku ingat hanya menyerang wilayah Gremory saja."

Kazuma memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tingkah dari rekan seperjuangannya itu selalu saja membuat dirinya mendesah lelah. "Itu rencananya dari awal, tadi siang kau hanya tidur."

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi."

 _Jelas penting bodoh,_ pikir Kazuma.

Ketika mereka tengah berbincang satu sama lain, sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka. Dipikirnya itu adalah suara Rias yang ' _kesakitan_ ' karena permainan Takuma. Tetapi hal itu segera di bantah oleh tubuh Takuma yang tehempas kuat dan menghancurkan segelintir pohon di sekitar Kuoh Gakuen.

Kazuma bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tapi, saat ia mulai bisa mengerti situasinya, sebuah bayangan melesat cepat menuju arahnya.

"Siapa―"

Buagh!

Tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kazuma sudah terlempar kuat menembus pagar pembatas Kuoh Gakuen dan lenyap di seberang jalan.

Tepat setelah Kazuma terlempar, sebuah serangan kuat terlancar pada sosok yang berada di sampingnya -Zidal-.

Sekali lagi, serangan itu sukses mengenai Zidal tanpa sempat bereaksi dengan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya yang terlapis armor melayang ke samping dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam bangunan klub kendo hingga membuatnya hancur.

Namun ...

... serangan itu belum cukup untuk menumbangkan dua iblis yang termasuk ke dalam 72 pilar.

Dari awan debu yang tercipta karena tabrakan pada daerah sekitar, Kazuma dan Zidal berdiri dengan keadaan yang berbeda –Zidal memiliki bekas tendangan dimukanya, sedangkan Kazuma memiliki sekumpulan perisai besi yang melindunginya-.

"Itu hampir saja."

"Tendangan yang bagus, tidak ku sangka ada orang sepertimu disini."

Sosok itu tidak menggubris ucapan kedua orangnya, karena dia sendiri punya hal yang ingin di tanyakan.

"Datang kesini dan memperlakukan senpaiku dengan buruk. Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kazuma memperhatikan sosok yang menjadi biang dari serangan barusan, dilihat dari pakaiannya sudah jelas kalau dia adalah murid disini. Rambut blonde dan mata merah menyala? Tidak biasanya ada orang jepang dengan ciri-ciri tersebut, apalagi dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang ada di atas kadar _manusia normal_.

 _Mungkinkah seorang iblis? Hmm ... bukan, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir. Pemilik Sacred gear kelihatannya juga bukan, atau jenis manusia yang di anugrahi kekuatan? Sepertinya begitu. Fufufu, ini menarik untuk diteliti._

Membalas dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Kazuma berjalan mendekat "Sebenarnya aku punya pertanyaan yang sama. Datang kesini dan menganggu pekerjaan kami, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Beberapa saat berlalu semenjak Kazuma memberikan pertanyaan tersebut hingga kini Zidal sudah ada di sampingnya, tapi Naruto tidak membalasnya. Lebih jelasnya, ia tidak mau membalas. Melihat dari seberapa tenangnya lawan bicaranya merespon ucapannya membuat Naruto lebih waspada.

Kalau dihitung-hitung lagi, pengalaman hidup Naruto sudah lebih dari 30 tahun jika kehidupan sebelumnya ikut sertakan. Dengan pengalaman sebanyak itu, Naruto jelas mulai berpikir lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Jika kita membicarakan Naruto pada saat di Shinobi Universe, barang tentu sekarang ia akan maju ke dalam pertempuran tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Menyerang lawannya dengan segala yang ia punya seolah dirinya tidak memiliki batas kekuatan.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kekuatannya terbatas, cakranya tidak sebanyak dulu, begitupula dengan kyuubi. Menilai dari sisa cakra yang ia miliki sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa masuk ke dalam mode cakra kyuubi tidak lebih dari 10 menit dan Rikudo mode kurang dari 3 menit.

Dan untuk melawan dua monster di depannya ini, kelihatannya memerlukan lebih banyak waktu.

 _Trimakasih, seharunya tadi pagi aku tidak memberikan 90% cakraku pada bushin hanya untuk latihan._

 _ **Sekarang kau menyingungnya. Sudah ku katakan untuk menyisakan setidaknya setengah dari total cakra untuk dirimu sendiri.**_

 _Kupikir akan baik-baik saja dengan kekuatanku sekarang._

 _ **Hanya karena kau bisa mengalahkan para iblis buangan bukan berarti semuanya dapat kau lawan dengan setengah-setengah.**_

 _Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk itu Kurama?_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin membenarkan pemikiranmu yang masih kekanakan, kelihatannya pengalaman hidupmu belum bisa memberikan pelajaran untuk otakmu yang bodoh.**_

 _Hmp! Dilihat bagaimana pun aku ini masih ada pada masa puber, itu hal yang wajar._

Kurama melotot dari dalam tubuh Naruto, kesabarannya benar-benar terkuras kalau sudah berdebat dengan inangnya. Memang sifat Naruto sudah lebih baik dari saat di dunia shinobi, tapi keras kepala dan sifat tidak mau kalahnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terkadang ia sampai harus memberikan nasehat keras pada Naruto hanya agar di dengar. Tapi mengingat imej-nya yang seorang bijuu terkuat tak ayal membuatnya ogah-ogahan berbicara baik-baik pada Naruto. Alhasil, daripada mendengarkan ucapan Kurama, Naruto malah lebih sering berdebat dengannya.

 _ **Masa puber dua kali.**_

Kurama membalas dengan nada sarkatis.

 _Apa ada masalah?_ Tanya Naruto sedikit sinis dipikirannya.

 _ **Puber dua kali dan tetap 'perjaka'. Pffft ... Bwahahahahahahaha! Apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Jiraiya pasti sedang tertawa di akhirat sana karena melihatmu. Hahahahaha!**_

Blush!

Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi merah bak buah apel. Tidak bisa di sebutkan dia marah atau malu, keduanya memiliki 'wujud' yang sama sekarang. Tetapi melihat kondisi dan situasinya, Kazuma dan Zidal berasumsi kalau Naruto tengah marah akan sesuatu.

Menyinggung tentang 'perjaka' sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang patut di permasalahkan (di dunia shinobi). Tapi setelah bertumbuh dewasanya Naruto di lingkungan baru, ia mulai mendengar desas desus (rumor / isu / kabar angin / atau apapun kau menyebutnya) kalau kau masih perjaka sampai umur 30 tahun itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

Dan saat remaja adalah saat paling memungkinkan untuk 'melepaskannya', apalagi Naruto mengalami saat tersebut sebanyak dua kali. Seharusnya dia sudah melakukannya setidaknya satu kali di kehidupannya dulu (atau sekarang).

 _BERISIK! AKU TIDAK PEDULI TENTANG ITU SEKARANG!_

 _ **Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?**_

 _Sudahlah, kau mau membantuku atau tidak._

 _ **Oh, sekarang kau meminta bantuanku.**_

 _Ayolah Kurama, sekarang bukan saatnya._

 _ **Ha'i Ha'i.**_

Kurama yang sedari tadi bersimpuh malas dalam kegelapan mindset Naruto kini berdiri, siap melakukan pertarungan kapan pun.

 _ **Dengan kekuatanmu sekarang, seharusnya kau bisa melawan mereka berdua dengan (susah payah) mudah walaupun keduanya memiliki kelas sannin. Tapi ...**_

 _Ya,_ Naruto membalas dengan desahan malas. _Orang yang di atas sana bukan perkara mudah, jika membayangkan kekuatannya ... seperti aku melihat 6 bijuu dalam satu sosok._

 _ **Huh, apa kau takut?**_

 _Kau sendiri?_

 _ **Jangan meremehkan gelar Bakegitsune-ku!**_

Untuk beberapa alasan Naruto bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah monster tentu saja mengartikan kalau dia punya kekuatan yang memang sepantasnya di sebut sebagai monster. Tetapi mengingat masa kecilnya, kata-kata 'monster' seolah menjadi momok tersendiri yang tidak bisa ia lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Dan Kurama tidak peduli dengan hal itu ...

 _ **Oh ayolah Naruto, kita sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama. Jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil.**_

... begitu pula dengan Naruto.

 _Aye!_

Kurama menyeringai, wajahnya yang memang sudah menakutkan sejak di dunia shinobi kini tampak lebih seram. Namun itu tidak membuat sosok Naruto gentar. Untuk alasan pribadi, Naruto merasa kalau ikatannya dengan Kurama adalah sesuatu yang aneh juga hangat.

Itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah bosan untuk berdebat dengan sang monster rubah.

( _Percakapan di mindscape terjadi sangat cepat-anggaplah begitu-, jadi di dunia nyata itu seperti berlangsung beberapa detik_ )

.

Melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang siaga pada kuda-kuda menyerang, Kazuma dan Zidal bersiap melakukan pertempuran.

Yeah, mereka tidak bisa bertarung setengah-setengah melawan Naruto. Melihat bagaimana dia dengan mudah membuat Takuma tidak sadarkan diri cukup membuat keduanya berasumsi kalau Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang 'biasa'.

Seorang manusia dengan kekuatan besar, tanpa [Sacred Gear] atau pun sihir (Mereka gak bisa mengukur cakra tapi bisa merasakan) itu jarang, tapi bukannya tidak ada.

"Yang pertama membuat langkah dia yang menang!"

"Hei―!"

Zidal berlari cepat tanpa menghiraukan suara Kazuma, ia menciptakan aura berwarna ungu dan hijau di kedua tangannya. Pukulan pertama berhasil Naruto hindari, dilanjutkan dengan pukulan kedua dari Zidal. Namun kembali serangannya bisa dihindari dengan gerakan minim.

"Gerakan yang bagus, aku suka! Sekarang bagaimana dengan ini!?"

Mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto, aura yang muncul di kedua tangan Zidal semakin pekat.

 **[Buresu doku hebi]**

Bagaikan semburan api seekor naga, racun dan udara saling bersatu dan melahap segala sesuatu yang ada di haluannya. Naruto yang memang berada di posisi sangat dekat (kurang dari 1 meter) jelas akan terkena serangan tersebut. Namun...

"!"

Naruto mentackel Zidal hingga jatuh, kemudian mendorong tangannya ke atas melalui lengan bawah Zidal (arahnya menjadi kebelakang –arah Kazuma.)

Pada kondisi ini, Zidal sama sekali tanpa pertahanan. Dan dalam sekali pukulan, tinju Naruto berhasil menembus pelindung dada hingga tulang rusuknya. Seharusnya dengan ini Zidal sudah berakhir riwayatnya, namun perasaan aneh menghinggapi kepalan Naruto.

 _Substitute?_

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Dia bahkan bisa menembus lempengan besiku dengan sekali pukul."

"Sudahlah, tugasmu hanya memberikan support untukku."

Naruto menoleh ke sebrang, disana berdiri Kazuma dengan sosok Zidal melayang di atasnya.

"Berhubung Nii-san sedang tidak bisa bertempur, aku akan menerima permintaanmu."

"Okay!"

Secepat balasannya atas respon Kazuma, Zidal menciptakan dua lingkaran sihir dengan dua warna berbeda. Dari sana meluncurlah masing-masing satu ular dengan element es dan lava.

 **[Twin Serpent Underworld]**

Gluph!

Naruto menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar ketika melihat ular berbasis element dengan ukuran menyamai Manda milik Orochimaru itu melesat ke arahnya. Ia ingin menghindarinya jika memang bisa, namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak.

"Fufufufu ... tidak semudah itu. [Iron Make : Sand Soul] adalah sihir perangkap, kau tidak akan bisa keluar darisana dengan mudah!"

Tepat di bawahnya, tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto berubah menjadi genangan pasir besi yang menariknya ke dalam tanah. Tidak terhenti disitu, pasir besi tersebut menciptakan semacam tentakel dan bergelayut di lengan Naruto.

 _Ini merepotkan._

Dengan keadaannya sekarang, Naruto tidak bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Apalagi dengan dua ekor ular yang tengah menuju padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sekali terkena dan tubuhnya akan hancur oleh lelehan lava atau membeku oleh dinginnya es.

Melihat musuh yang tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan, Zidal berteriak keras dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya.

"MATILAH KAU, MANUSIA!"

Buuuuuum!

Awan debu mengepul setelah bunyi ledakan menghantam gendang telinga. Udara dingin bercampur panas menyebar ke sekitar dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Daerah yang menjadi titik ledakan itu seketika porak poranda dengan beberpa cairan panas melelehkan tersebar ke sekitar.

Rerumputan mengering lalu hangus, sementara pepohonan menunjukkan tanda-tanda hitam arang sedikit percikan bunga api. Bangunan sekolah yang berada pada jarak relatif dekat itu pun terkena imbasnya, kelas yang tertata oleh bangku dan meja berhamburan dengan dinding yang berlubang.

Semuanya porak poranda, terutama Naruto. Tempatnya berdiri menjadi kawah sepanjang 30 meter, tanahnya menghitam dan ada beberapa tempat yang membeku karena serangan tadi.

Tidak di ragukan lagi, Naruto ikut hancur dengan tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Ini mudah, kau sangat lemah manusia! Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu kuat ... Bwahahahaha! Sepertinya memang begitu, benar `kan Kazuma?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu mudah?"

Jika analisis Kazuma benar, maka ada kemungkinan pemuda dengan surai pirang itu berhasil kabur dari serangan barusan. Mengingat ia juga merasakan ada perasaan aneh ketika sihirnya menahan Naruto.

"Jangan keras kepala, seharusnya kau juga paham kalau seranganku sudah menghabisinya."

Seharusnya memang begitu, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Seolah ini tidak benar, perkiraannya tidak pernah meleset. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, maka ada yang salah dengan otak Kazuma.

"Tetaplah waspada."

"Phew~ kau ini—"

Ngiiiing ngiiiing ngiiiiiing ngiiiing!

Suara decitan terdengar keras, di susul dengan berkumpulnya angin sekitar langit. Saat mereka berdua melihat kesana, sebuah benda layaknya shuriken milik para ninja zaman dulu tercipta. Ia berputar sangat cepat hingga 4 ujungnya secara tak langsung terbentuk, dan yang membuatnya lebih 'wah' adalah warnanya yang orange menyala.

Kazuma melihat siapa yang membuatnya (meskipun sudah tahu), dia adalah Naruto. Matanya berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil vertikal dan sepasang gigi taring yang memanjang di mulutnya.

Melihatnya secara sekilas, Ia mengira Naruto sebenarnya adalah vampire yang blasteran dengan yokai. Yah, tapi bukan itu hal terpenting sekarang ini. Matanya yang sewarna darah itu menatap intens pada Zidal.

Ia tahu maksudnya dan segera ...

"Zidal—"

"!"

Ngiiiiiiiing! Wusssssh! Blaaaaaaaar!

Tapi peringatan tidak sempat keluar seluruhnya, shuriken dengan warna orange itu berhasil menerjang Zidal tanpa hambatan. Armor yang melapisi tubuh itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan teriakan menyakitkan yang tersamarkan oleh bunyi desingan serangan tersebut.

Pada titik ini seharusnya serangan barusan tidak memberikan efek buruk pada Zidal, mengingat tubuhnya yang adalah iblis kuat. Terlebih melihat efek serangannya yang tidak lebih buruk dari daya hancur jurus Zidal. Itu harusnya tidak apa-apa.

Namun ...

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah menerimanya dengan telak, Zidal tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Energi sihirnya yang mengalir diseluruh tubuh seolah hancur meskipun tanpa luka fisik yang kentara. Mungkin hanya imaginasi Kazuma saja, tapi Zidal benar-benar kehilangan seluruh sihir dalam tubuhnya.

Agrori yang duduk di singgahsananya menatap penuh minat. Melihat dua anak buahnya dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia adalah hal yang sulit terjadi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia mengalahkannya seolah itu bukan apa-apa, dan tetap diam akan kemampuannya.

 _Tidak ingin musuh tahu lebih banyak huh? Yang terakhir tadi pasti adalah teleport. Lumayan lumayan~_

Tidak membiarkan musuh mendapatkan momentumnya, Naruto kembali memulai serangan. Ia melompat pada Kazuma dan melakukan tendanan salto seolah waktu tengah mengejarnya.

Bam!

Kazuma menghindari serangan tersebut, dan itu hanya mengenai tanah.

"Kau bertarung dengan hebat, tapi masih terlalu na'if."

Naruto mengkerutkan alis akan ucapan Kazuma, ' _Na'if?_ ' pikirnya.

"Kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuh kedua rekanku, tapi tidak dilakukan. Mungkinkah ini pertarungan pertamamu yang sesungguhnya?"

Stap!

Naruto berhenti, ia manatap lurus pada Kazuma seolah berkata 'Pertarungan pertama? Tidak membunuh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?'.

Iblis yang ditatap oleh Naruto menyeringai, ucapannya kelihatan benar. "Jadi benar ini adalah pertarungan pertamamu? Fufufu ... kalau begitu kuberikan sebuah pilihan padamu. Pergi dari sini atau mati dengan pemikiran na'if-mu."

"..."

"Jika memilih pergi dan tidak mencampuri urusan kami, kau bisa hidup normal seperti manusia kebanyakan. Tapi jika kau memilih untuk mati ... itu akan sangat di sayangkan."

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan Kazuma.

Sambil melambaikan tangannya ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau salah memahamiku. Aku tidak membunuh mereka bukan karena tidak bisa. Tapi karena alasan lainnya ... bisa kau anggap, aku ingin menghargai kehidupan itu sendiri. Apakah itu salah?"

Dengan tangan terkepal, Kazuma mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Itulah kenapa kau na'if. Orang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat kematian di depan matanya sama sekali tidak punya hak berkata begitu. Kalian ... manusia yang selalu menganggap derajatnya lebih tinggi dari makhluk lainnya ... "

"Sementara kalian mengumbar birahinya pada lawan jenis setiap saat, Kami harus bertahan hidup dari keinginan kalian yang tidak terpuaskan itu sepanjang waktu."

Untuk suatu hal, Naruto merasa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kazuma memiliki emosi yang mendalam. Dendam, kemarahan, kebencian, perasaan tidak puas, dan berbagai energi negatif lainnya. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam mode cakra kyuubi ataupun rikudo mode-nya untuk mengetahui hal tersebut, ini sewajarnya ia pahami semenjak banyak hal yang sudah terjadi.

Lagipula banyak orang (sebenarnya mencakup makhluk hidup lain) punya alasan dari tiap aksi yang dibuatnya. Sebagai contohnya adalah Naruto sendiri, ia seharusnya tidak berada disini dan mengirimkan clon-nya pulang (mengajak Sena makan malam di rumahnya) karena bagaimanapun ini bukanlah urusan yang patutnya ia campuri.

Hanya saja ... Sekolah ini, terlebih orang-orang yang menuntut ilmu disini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa mengabaikannya, atau melihatnya sebelah mata terutama saat senpai yang dikenalnya dalam masalah.

Ia punya alasan yang cukup, dan dengan begitu ia tidak ragu pada apa yang dilakukannya.

Mungkin itu pula yang mendasari tindakan Kazuma, ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan ini. Bisa saja dikarenakan dendam, kebencian, atau pun sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi di masa lalunya.

Semuanya bisa menjadi kemungkinan karena di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan kehancuran. Bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha Madara, dia melakukan segala kejahatan hanya untuk menghilangkan cakra di dunia karena menganggap itu sebagai akar permasalahan semua perang di dunia. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya ditipu oleh Zetsu Hitam.

"Kau tahu!?"

Atensi Naruto kembali terfokus pada Kazuma, wajahnya tidak lagi setenang tadi. Segala emosi-nya tercurahkan lewat ekspresi kelamnya.

"Kami akan menata ulang semua hirarki di dunia ini. Dimulai dari menghancurkan Gremory, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pembunuhan massal para malaikat, dan di akhiri dengan pemusnahan umat manusia."

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Kazuma. Namun segera ia menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Setelah memusnahkan semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kalau semua mahkluk musnah dari dunia ini, lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Jika ini Obito (sebelum sadar), ia mungkin akan meng-genjutsu dirinya sendiri dan hidup dalam kebohongan selama hidupnya. Itu menyedihkan, tapi lebih baik daripada kesepian karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Aku ..."

Kazuma kelihatan sulit menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, faktanya ia hanya memikirkan tujuannya tanpa berpikir setelahnya. Asalkan tujuannya tercapai, maka tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukan. Tapi tidak mungkin pemuda dihadapannya akan menyetujui jawaban itu, dan itu bisa berakibat pada perubahan atmosfir. Dalam kondisi terburuk, apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kazuma bisa berarti kemanangan atau pun kekalahan.

"Kau tahu? Aku bertarung atas apa yang aku percayai, tujuanku hidup adalah demi menyelamatkan sahabat dan teman-temanku. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak rintangan yang menghalangi, tujuanku tidak akan berubah. Dirimu mungkin sama denganku, bertarung atas apa yang dipercayai ... dan aku adalah rintangan yang harus kau lewati untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, oleh karenanya ... aku tidak boleh berhenti disini."

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, disisi yang sama._

Tangan kanan Naruto memancarkan cahaya berwarna orange khas dari perubahan wujudnya ke dalam mode cakra kyuubi. Semua auranya terkumpul di genggamannya, dan ia pun melayangkan pukulan penuh kekuatannya tepat ke perut Kazuma.

"Hoek!"

Wussssh! Buaaaaaagh!

Tanpa bisa menahan, Kazuma memuntahkan cairan dari perutnya ketika terhempas akibat pukulan Naruto. Ia menghantam bangunan sekolah hinga menghancurkan segala yang di lewatinya, ketika indra penglihatan dapat melihat melalui kegelapan malam, Kazuma sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut menganga.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melirik sekilas melalui sudut matanya Agrori yang tengah duduk dengan ekspresi tidak senang di wajahnya.

Naruto tidak tahu seberapa lama waktunya untuk mengalahkan ketiga orang barusan, mungkinkah sudah lewat dari 30 menit? Entahlah.

Masalahnya sekarang tinggal dua, orang yang duduk di langit sana dan 'bom' yang sempat dibicarakan antara pria armor emas dan Kazuma. Jika dia menurus orang ini, bisa saja memakan waktu sangat lama, tapi kalau mengurus bom-nya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjinakkannya.

Melihat dari gelagat orang-orang ini, kekuatan mereka mirip seperti iblis tersesat, yang membedakan adalah intensitasnya. Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, maka masalahnya semakin bertambah.

Bom-nya dibuat dari sihir, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang disebut sihir. Pengetahuannya sangat dangkal, itu pun sekedar hal umum. Referensinya pun sangat terbatas yakni dari film Har** Phot**r atau anime Fair* Tail.

 _Konsepnya sangat berbeda dengan sihir di dunia ini, sialan._

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia bertanya pada Kazuma dulu tentang bom itu, kenapa malah baru terpikir sekarang. Tepat ketika ia mulai kebingungan dengan pikirannya, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi terimakasih karena sudah melindungi tempat ini dan adikku."

Agrori yang mengetahui keberadaan pria disamping Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringaian setannya.

"Kau lama sekali Sirzech sampai kupikir membunuh adikmu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Agrori!"

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah krimson berdiri disana, matanya tajam dan pakaiannya khas bangsawan-bangsawan yang ada di dunia game (Naruto kadang main game rpg).

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terperangah. Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, orang ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _Rias Senpai?_

Tapi pertanyaan itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh, ada hal yang lebih mendesak sekarang ini dari sekedar memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan sihir seperti mereka? Kau iblis `kan?"

Naruto bertanya tanpa mempedulikan kalau orang ini lebih tua darinya atau tidak. Memang kurang ajar, tapi siapa yang peduli.

Pria itu menoleh, "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang melawan orang bernama Agrori ini."

Sedikit tidak percaya, Sirzech mengernyitkan alis ragu. "Tidak, kau masih terlalu muda untuk melawannya. Lagipula yang punya urusan dengannya adalah aku."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail. Yang pasti disini ada bom sihir, kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota, aku tidak bisa menjinakkannya, dan waktunya kurang dari 15 menit lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menahan Agrori, sementara kau menjinakkan bom-nya. Kita harus bekerja sama, jika mengabaikan satu sama lain nyawa diseluruh kota ini bisa menghilang."

Sirzech diam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertama semenjak puluhan tahun dirinya diberi arahan oleh seseorang. Dimasa lalu, peran ini biasanya di ambil oleh Agrori. Tapi sekarang ...

"Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal, dan kau memberikanku perintah. Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Pentingkah itu sekarang?"—Naruto menarik seragamnyanya—"Aku murid sekolah ini."

Pria dengan surai merah itu awalnya tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Tapi sekilas ia mendapatkan gambarannya. Keinginannya adalah melindungi tempat ini, mungkin itu dikarenakan bangunan ini adalah tempat yang penting untuknya (menuntut ilmu/bersenang-senang dengan teman). Disisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin identitasnya terlalu di umbar.

 _Mungkinkah Rias bahkan tidak tahu siapa anak ini?_

"Baik." Jawab Zirzech setelah mempertimbangkannya.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sirzech. Sirzech kemudian berniat pergi, tapi sebelum itu.

"Jangan berpikir mengalahkannya sendirian, kekuatannya adalah salah satu yang berada diluar nalar manusia."

"Tidak masalah! Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai temui aku di bulan."

Sirzech terdiam.

 _Apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda ini?_ pikirnya. Menemuinya di bulan, maksudnya bulan yang itu kan? yang ada di langit? Atau mungkin tempat yang lain. Tapi mereka baru bertemu kali ini, seharusnya tidak ada kanta sandi atau pun kode isyarat tempat yang disebut 'bulan'.

Jika begitu, maka bulan yang dimaksud adalah 'bulan' yang semua orang tahu. Bahkan yang baru bertemu. Lalu artinya ... bulan di angkasa `kan?

 _ **[Kagebushin no jutsu]**_

Boff!

Sebuah klon Naruto muncul disampingnya. Kali ini Sirzech tidak terkejut lagi, setelah pernyataan 'bertemu di bulan' yang di ucapkan Naruto, hal seperti tidak akan memberikan banyak efek pada pikirannya.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan dimana bom itu di tanam, lalu menjinakkanya. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya Sirzech mengajak Ajuka untuk datang. Masalah rumus dan perhitungan adalah hal yang sangat di kuasai iblis bersurai hijau itu.

" **Sirzech, jangan coba-coba kabur!"**

Agrori murka ketika melihat orang yang ditunggunya berjalan menjauh. Ia sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya agar tiba saat ini, lalu dengan jiwa pengecutnya Sirzech malah pergi dari hadapannya.

Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Agrori merasa dipermainkan, dan itu semakin membuat amarahnya menjadi-jadi.

Segera tangannya menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan huruf-huruf kuno di langit, besarnya mencapai seluruh sekolah dan dalam hitungan detik harusnya seluruh bangunan beserta yang ada sekitarnya hancur berkeping-keping.

" **JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!"**

Namun sayangnya serangan itu harus terhenti, sebuah tendangan kuat mengincar lengannya dan membuat konsentrasinya hancur. Ia mendelik pada pelaku dari serangan tadi, (klonnya) Naruto tengah terjatuh setelah serangannya barusan.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, dengan sebuah handseal tetap di tangannya (klon) Naruto melakukan kagebushin berkali-kali di langit.

Boff! Bofft! Bofft! Bofft! Bofft! Bofft!

Ia melemparkan dirinya sendiri, menjadikan klon sebagai pijakan, lalu meleparkan klonnya dengan gaya membalas.

Ia melakukannya berkali-kali dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat, dan dengan bayaknya klon di langit Agrori kebingungan harus memperhatikan yang mana.

" **Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi, segeralah enyah!"**

 **[Greate Wave]**

Gelombang berbentuk lingkaran hitam tercipta di sekeliling Agrori. Klon Naruto memandang was-was gelombang itu, ternyata benar seperti yang dipikirkan. Gelombang itu melebar dengan diameter berkali-kali lipat.

Tanpa bisa menghindarinya, tiap klon yang masuk ke dalam radius gelombang itu terserap masuk dan hancur menjadi serpihan kecil layaknya debu.

" **Hmm ..."**

Tidak bisa bernafas lega, setelah gelombang pemusnah Agrori lenyap Naruto muncul tepat di hadapannya. Tangannya yang gesit segera memukul wajah Agrori hingga pandangannya menghitam sesaat.

" **SIALAN!"**

Ia meraung marah, segera dicarinya sosok pemuda yang memukul wajahnya. Namun segala pemandangan telah berubah, mereka tidak lagi ada di langit Kuoh Gakuen. Melainkan tepat lain yang bahkan tidak ada di bumi.

" **Ini ..."**

"Ya ... ini di bulan."

To be continue ...

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau menjelaskan perbedaan NTR dan Cheating, saya sangat menghargainya, gak nyangka aja bakalan pada ngerespon :D

Kemarin saya search di mbah google dan beberapa komik h****i. Menyatukan semua pendapat dari reader dan referensi yang saya dapat, kesimpulannya NTR itu lebih parah dari Cheating.

Perbedaan keduanya ada di sudut pandang.

Jika Cheating itu kita ada di sudut pandang orang ketiga yang mana artinya kita berada posisi enak (Ex. Naruto adalah orang ketiga antara Sirzech dan Grayfia). Maka NTR itu kita ada di sudut pandang orang pertama yang artinya kita dapat bagian nyesek-nya (Ex. Naruto ngelihat Kiba dan Hinata hubungan badan).

Contoh lain dari NTR, gimana kalau gini. Kita punya pacar ... dia baik, perhatian, selalu ada waktu kita perlu sampai rasanya cintanya gak bakal luntur termakan umur. Tapi gak sengaja kita ngelihat dia pergi sama segerombolan laki-laki, terus ngelihat mereka berhubungan badan secara bergilir ... dan cewek yang lu cinta mati malah menikmatinya kayak lacur kepanasan.

Well ... saya pernah ngerasainnya di kehidupan nyata, dan itu gak bisa di ungkapin lewat kata-kata. *ah sorry malah curhat, ngebahas ginian selalu bikin baper.

Mungkin itu saja, saya sekarang ingin minta maaf karena update yang terlalu lama. Bukannya saya gak pengen ngelanjut cerita ini, tapi saya juga manusia yang punya kesibukan dan masalah dalam kehidupannya.

Dan sebulan belakangan saya terjerat beberapa hal sampai gak bisa menulis fanfict. After all, saya berterimakasih bagi kamu yang masih mau membaca fanfict saya sampai chapter 5, trimakasih.

 _ **Bakegitsune**_ memiliki arti monster rubah.

 **Jangan tanya kenapa Naruto bisa nafas di bulan,** jawabannya masih misteri seperti sama seperti Movie Naruto : The Last.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan.**

Sebenarnya Naruto pernah gak sih bunuh orang?

 _Mizuki (akhirnya dikurung), Gaara (malah jadi teman akrab), Orochimaru (dibunuh Sasuke), Kakuzu (Dia emang ngehancurin 2 jantungnya, tapi Kakashi yang finishing), Nagato (Dia mati gegara pake jutsu rinne tensei), Zetsu (Ayolah, dia Cuma klon, boneka ataupun bidak 'tambahan' dalam perang. Secara pribadi aku ngelihatnya hanya boneka yang terlalu lemah—kena pukul sekali dan jadi pohon), Kabuto (dia sadar dan punya panti asuhan di Konoha), Kaguya (bukan dibunuh, hanya di segel), Madara (yang ngebunuhnya Hashirama kah? Atau ?)_

Jadi, apakah ada yang tahu siapa aja yang Naruto bunuh? Kenyataannya, meskipun terkena rasengan milik Naruto ... kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tidak sadarkan diri atau terbang.

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Bayu :** Kalo gak kena remidi itu rasanya kek kehilangan setengah beban hidup :3 gak janji bisa rutin, soalnya saya juga masih banyak kekurangan (apalagi bagian battle-nya) sehingga kerap kali stuck di beberapa bagian seperti chapter ini u_u)

 **Laffayete :** Makasih :D, gak bakal ada NTR kok ... saya juga gak suka NTR (untuk alasan pribadi), nyesek banget rasanya. Okay, Hoshimiya Sena itu karakter dari Big Order :3

 **Sinta Dewi468 :** Kalau di segani → terkenal → banyak yang ngawasin → gak bisa bebas → kehidupan normalnya hilang xD. Naruto memang akan membantu fraksi lainnya disaat tertentu, tapi dia juga gak ingin terikat dengan mereka ... itu akan merepotkan dan menghalangi tujuan awalnya.

Tapi ... kalau ada yang menganggu dia, teman, keluarga, ataupun tempat dimana dia tinggal. Tentu saja Naruto gak bakalan diem aja.

 **Tamma D. Pratama :** Oke, makasih ya ^_^)

 **Ryoko :** Saya pake sumber wikipedia. Jangan di anggap serius, hanya sekedar kiasan aja kok :)

Niatnya begitu, mau bikin TTM sampai beberapa chapter kedepan sambil di bumbuhi sedikit _insiden_. Lagipula, menurutku cewek itu cukup sulit bilang 'cinta' ke orang yang disukainya, apalagi bagi mereka yang memang punya imej tinggi. Tsundere akut '3')

 **Gunther69 :** Iya, chapter kemarin emang pendek. Padahal saya kira udah cukup panjang, eh ... pas dibaca lagi baru nyadar kalo word-nya pendek xD

 **Kuroneko :** Ngelawan, tapi dia punya porsi sendiri. Jadi gak semuanya di lawan sekaligus (meskipun bisa, tapi Author juga pengen menonjolkan kekuatan lainnya) :3

 **Anymous-KUN :** Char pair belom di tentukan. Tolong jangan bom rumah saya, ini cuman kost-an ... kalau dibom, perkaranya sama isi dompet saya (T_T) *dipaksa ganti rugi sama yang punya.

Dan trimakasih atas dukungannya ^_^)

 **Seneal :** Iya, memang disengaja ... soalnya masalah ini lebih ke pihak fraksi iblis. Kan gak cocok, yang jadi musuhnya keluarga kan Gremory, eh ... malah bertarungnya sama Naruto duluan.

* * *

Sekian itu aja, trimakasih dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Miss-Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semua usahanya terbayar lunas, terlebih setelah lewatnya PDS 4. Namun karena beberapa hal tidak terduga, Naruto terpaksa pergi dari dimensinya untuk menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto selanjutnya, akankah dia berhasil berhasil mengubah takdir yang menantinya?

Chapter 6 : Pertarungan di bulan Part 1.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Penampilan Agrori.**

Dia punya tubuh berbentuk (Tegap, kekar, dan ideal – Gak kayak binaraga), tinggi semampai dengan kulit putih pucat, matanya berwarna hijau dengan pupil menyerupai kucing, dan rambutnya hitam panjang hingga mencapai punggung.

Untuk pakaiannya, Agrori memakai Hakama berwarna hitam dengan alas kaki berupa Zouri (Sejenis sandal tradisional jepang) yang dipadukan dengan kaus kaki berwarna putih. Untuk bagian atasnya ia tidak memakai pakaian (rapi) kecuali Kimono yang disandarkan pada bahunya. (Mirip seperti para Admiral di One piece dimana mereka menaruh jubah di bahunya.)

x-x-x-x-x

Mereka berdua —Akeno dan Grayfia— sampai di tempat tujuan, Kuoh Gakuen. Sebuah lembaga pendidik swasta tingkat atas yang baru tahun ini membuka pendaftaran bagi murid laki-laki. Tempatnya asri dengan fasilitas yang lebih dari memadai.

Mempunyai taraf pendidikan tingkat nasional yang bahkan di kenal sampai luar negri, setidaknya itu juga yang membuat banyaknya murid dari luar ikut mendaftar disini. Namun keadaannya sangat berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan.

Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa Akeno sembunyikan ketika melihat keadaan sekolahnya, ia tidak mempercayai kalau tempat yang digunakannya untuk menuntut ilmu siang tadi kini sudah berubah drastis.

Bangunan sekolah yang menghitam bekas ledakan, kelas yang porak poranda dengan dinding yang hancur, berbagai kawah dan pecahan es yang tersebar ke sekitar. Belum lagi dengan bau anyir dari cipratan darah di tanah. Hanya kerusakan yang bisa dilihat sepanjang jangkauan mata.

Akeno sudah memperkirakan kalau kerugian materil pasti ada, namun tidak separah ini. Dengan adanya Buchou dan Osis seharusnya hal ini bisa di minimalisir.

-!

Teringat akan majikan sekaligus sahabatnya, Akeno mengedarkan pandangannya.

 _Dimana Buchou dan Sona-kaichou?_

Matanya memperluas jarak pandang, pupilnya bergerak kesana kemari penuh gelisah. Ia khawatir, dengan semua pemandangan mengerikan ini pikirannya dipenuhi rasa gelisah. Bagaimana keadaan Rias, apa yang sudah terjadi, apa mereka semua baik-baik saja, ataukah ada yang mati?

Akeno tak percaya pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya, dengan kekuatan Buchou dam Sona-Kaichou seharusnya ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Namun melihat keadaan sekitar tak ayal membuat perasaan gelisah terus tumbuh dihatinya.

 _Buchou ..._

Greb!

Sebuah tangan halus menggenggam Akeno.

"Grayfia-san ..."

"Tenang Akeno, sihir mereka belum menghilang."

Menatap dari manik yang memancarkan kekhawatiran, Akeno melihat Grayfia. Ia cemas akan keadaan Kingnya, namun panik di saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Beruntunglah Akeno karena ada Grayfia di sampingnya, kehadiran sosok yang lebih tua di sampinya memberikan perasaan tenang pada Akeno. Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai aura Onee-sama? (Akeno dan Rias belum mendapat gelar Onee-sama di Kuoh).

"Ha'i, mereka pasti ada di sekitar sini."

Keduanya berjalan menuju lapangan bola, dimana aura iblis dengan kapasitas besar tengah berkumpul. Berharap ada sesuatu disana yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan keberadaan rekan dan sahabatnya.

Dan ternyata mereka benar, di tengah lapangan yang sudah berantakan dengan berbagai aksesoris khas 'kehancuran' berdiri Sirzech di hadapan sebuah kristal setinggi 1 meter dengan warna hitam legam.

Ia mengarahkan lengannya ke depan dan terus menyalurkan miasma berwarna merah ke benda tersebut. Berbagai rune / huruf kuno bergelayut di sekeliling kristal, masuk ke dalamnya dan menghilangkan aura hitam sedikit demi sedikit.

Berjalan mendekat penuh rasa penasaran, Grayfia berseru. "Anata!"

Suara Grayfia sukses masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sirzech, dan tanpa mengalihkan direksinya barang satu inci pun, Sirzech menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin.

"Grayfia dan Akeno, bisakah kalian pergi ke ruang UKS? Pertolongan pertama sudah diberikan, tapi itu tidak menutupi seberapa buruk keadaannya."

Dalam sekejap mereka paham maksud ucapan Sirzech. Meskipun memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Akeno segera pergi ke UKS untuk menemui majikannya. Tidak mempedulikan sang iblis keturunan Lucifuge yang tengah menatap Sirzech dalam maksud yang mendalam, meminta penjelasan sesingkat mungkin akan apa yang terjadi. Namun sebuah nama yang telah lama ditelan waktu terucap dari mulut Sirzech.

"Agrori."

Yah, yang di ucapkan oleh Sirzech tak lebih dari sebuah nama. Tapi itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mengaitkan cerita Akeno dan reaksi Sirzech, Grayfia sudah memiliki gambaran kasar atas apa yang terjadi.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang istri...

Berdiri di samping Sirzech, Grayfia ikut menyalurkan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah membicarakannya ... Saat itu, aku tidak cukup kuat."

Sirzech menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya di tengah kesadarannya dalam menjinakkan bom. Daripada merasa malu, Sirzech lebih mengasumsikannya sebagai perasaan bersalah. Dia gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin di masa lalu, dan itu berakibat pada malapetaka dimasa ini, masa dimana adik dan para generasi iblis muda tumbuh.

Di saat rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, suara dari Grayfia menarik kesadarannya.

"Aku tahu ..."

Sirzech menoleh, mendapati sang istri tersenyum lembut padanya dengan wajah yang begitu menawan.

"Kau sudah memendamnya begitu lama, dan selama itu pula aku menungumu siap mengatakannya ... tapi rasa bersalah selalu menahanmu, menghalangi tiap kata yang ingin kau ucapkan."

Keheningan menghinggapi keduanya.

"Sirzech ... Aku selalu mempercayaimu, sejak dulu sampai sekarang."

"..."

"Dan aku percaya ... di dalam hatimu Agori tetaplah seorang sahabat yang berharga."

"..."

"..."

"Trimakasih."

Serasa beban di pundaknya berkurang hingga puluhan kali lipat, Sirzech bersyukur karena Grayfia ada di sampingnya. Selama masa sulit ia selalu ada disisi-nya, menemaninya dalam segala rutinitas yang melelahkan, dan akhirnya takdir mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan suci seumur hidup.

Membicarakan ini membuat Sirzech ingat alasan dia jatuh cinta pada Grayfia. Itu karena sifatnya yang sangat perhatian, serta pandangannya yang selalu bisa melihat segalanya dalam diri Sirzech. Itu mengkhawatirkan (karena tidak bisa bohong) sekaligus menghangatkan.

"Kembali fokus Sirzech, bom ini bisa meledak kapan saja."

"Ya."

x-x-x-x-x

Agrori memperhatikan daerah sekitar.

Tanah putih keabuan dengan taburan sedikit debu, bebatuan yang tidak biasa, langit yang hitam sempurna bertabur bintang, dan sebuah planet dengan warna yang begitu indah.

Tidak salah lagi, ini di bulan.

Ia menggerakkan tubuh untuk membiasakannya pada lingkungan asing. Segala sesuatu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, ada pun masalah yang ia alami yakni tidak ada oksigen. Namun dengan tubuhnya yang seorang iblis hal tersebut tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Hanya saja ...

Bagaimana caranya seorang manusia tidak mati di kondisi hampa udara?

Mengerti maksud dari tatapan Agrori, Naruto mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak mati, sampai sekarang ini masih menjadi misteri."

Dulu Naruto pikir keadaan di bulan tidak beda jauh dengan bumi. Sewaktu menyelamatkan Hinata dari Toneri segala sesuatunya terasa biasa. Ia bertarung dengan mudah layaknya di bumi, bahkan merasa sesak nafas pun tidak. Lalu ketika dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini barulah ia sadar, ada yang tidak normal dengan tubuhnya.

Entah itu karena dirinya memiliki cakra yang notebenya tidak dimiliki orang biasa atau mungkin karena ia pernah melewati jalan rahasia milik Toneri (Jalan yang langsung menghubungkan bumi-bulan), dirinya kini memiliki kekebalan pada beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah tidak memiliki masalah pada sistem pernafasan. Meskipun belum di coba untuk bernafas di dalam air, tapi fakta ia bisa bergerak bebas (tanpa baju astronot) di bulan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

" **Kau ini manusia yang menarik nak, aku sedikit tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita anggap pertarungan ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan kau menjadi salah satu pengikutku? Itu akan menjadi penawaran yang sangat bagus. Hidup abadi dengan kekuatan yang tak terbatas."** Tawar Agrori.

Biasanya Agrori tidak menawarkan seseorang menjadi pengikutnya. Karena sebaliknya, mengetahui keuntungannya membuat mereka memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan pengikut. Tak jarang pula Agrori memberikan syarat yang tak masuk akal, memerintahkan mereka melakukan hal diluar batas manusia, bahkan tindakan yang melebihi eksistensi iblis. Semua itu dilakukan untuk menyeleksi para bawahan yang loyal. Tetapi tidak ada yang mampu, semuanya gagal. Dan hanya iblis-iblis murni keturunan 72 pilar yang bisa memenuhi syaratnya.

Karena itu pula, jika seseorang mendapatkan tawaran secara langsung dari Agrori mereka seharusnya merasa bangga atau pun senang. Ini adalah momen langka yang bahkan tidak pernah Agrori bayangkan sendiri, 'menawarkan untuk jadi pengikut.'

"Aku menolak."

Tapi laki-laki itu menghancurkan ekspetasi Agrori, memperlakukannya dengan tak sedikit pun rasa hormat, dan mengenyahkan rasa tertariknya menjadi kemarahan.

Dengan pandangan yang dingin menusuk, Agrori menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

" **Kalau begitu jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain, nak. Tidak ada hal baik yang akan kau terima setelah semua perbuatan sok pahlawanmu."**

10 buah lingkaran sihir dengan jari-jari 2 meter tercipta di atas Agrori, kemudian dari tiap serangan tersebut meluncurlah energi penghancur layaknya petir.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang memang ku inginkan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tindakan sok pahlawan atau semacamnya."

Bum Bum Bum Bum!

Suara tanah yang berdentum karena ledakan terdengar, Naruto menghindari tiap serangannya dengan teliti. Ia melompat kesana kemari, berguling jika perlu, dan seminimal mungkin melakukan teleport. Ketika serangannya berhenti, Naruto membuka seragam Kuoh Gakuen dan melipat lengan sweater orange-nya.

Kedua lengannya di perban, dan di atas perban itu ada sepasang segel.

 _ **Kau tahu? Yang biasa tidak akan mempan pada orang ini.**_

 _Lalu apa? Ini masih lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali._

 _ **Hmmmmmm ... apa kau sudah menghilangkan klon-mu?**_

 _Masih belum, 5 menit lagi._

 _ **Ya sudah, ku serahkan 5 menit ke depan padamu.**_

 _Semoga saja dalam 5 menit aku tidak mati._

 _ **Jangan pesimis Naruto, semua akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.**_

 _Biasanya kita tidak melawan orang seperti ini, Kurama._

 _ **Berhentilah mengeluh dan maju, Gaki!**_

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang panggilan kesayangan Kurama masih belum berubah, ' _Gaki_ '. Memang kepribadiannya 'sedikit' kekanakan karena mengalami masa puber untuk kedua kalinya, tapi menyebut ' _Gaki_ ' pada orang yang umurnya sudah lebih dari 30 tahun? Naruto kira itu sangat tidak cocok.

 _Yah~ mungkin satu atau dua tahun lagi dia akan ...,_ Naruto terdiam.

 _... Itu tidak mungkin._

 _ **[**_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Raiko Kenka**_ _ **]**_

Naruto menyentuh segel tersebut dan sebuah katana muncul di genggamannya.

"Kau juga sudah mengacaukan sekolahku. Tidak peduli kau seorang dewa atau pun Maou, aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

" **Betapa egoisnya,"** Balas Agrori dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

Naruto menyeringai, "Manusia itu memang egois. Bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan kami harus egosi demi bisa hidup, menyingkirkan pesaing (sperma) lainnya agar bisa bertahan, dan lahir ke dunia dalam ketakutan. Ironi, tapi itulah manusia ..."

Naruto melesat, mengayunkan katana-nya secepat kedipan mata. Bersamaan dengan kekuatannya yang mulai terkumpul, ia melepaskan sejumlah besar cakra pada katana miliknya. Serangan dengan daya hancur menyamai kekuatan super Sakura itu menghantam iblis tersebut, menciptakan suara keras memekakkan telinga di sunyi-nya keadaan bulan.

 _Dia ..._

Naruto melebarkan bola matanya. Ia memang berpikir kalau serangannya tidak akan memberikan dampak kritis pada iblis di hadapannya. Tapi ini ...

" **Setelah semua omong besarmu, hanya ini kemampuanmu?"**

Tidak hanya memberikan dampak kosong, serangan Naruto bahkan bisa di tahannya dengan mudah. Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah bagaimana cara Agrori menahannya. Ia menggunakan kedua jarinya untuk menjepit katana Naruto, seolah pedang khas jepang itu tidak lebih dari seutas lidi yang sangat ringan.

Kraaaak!

Katana milik Naruto langsung hancur seketika itu pula. Jika bisa, Naruto ingin menunjukkan perasaan terkejutnya. Namun karena kondisi yang semakin buruk membuat Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk hal tersebut. Ia harus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Naruto juga tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan senjatanya, toh dia akan men-stok ulang senjatanya dalam waktu dekat. Masalahya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara dia menghadapi monster ini? Kekuatannya di luar perkiraan Naruto.

 _Haruskah aku menggunakannya sekarang ...?_

Pertanyaan tersebut mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Dengan perbedaan kekuatan di antara keduanya sangat mungkin bagi Naruto kalah saat itu juga. Satu-satunya kesempatan ia bisa menandingi iblis keturunan murni tersebut adalah dengan menggunakan satu kartu AS-nya. Tapi sebuah firasat buruk dapat Naruto rasakan.

Mungkinkah Agrori bahkan belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya?

Naruto memunculkan sepasang kunai dan meleparkannya dalam jarak relatif dekat (2 meter). Lemparannya terasa mantap, apalagi dengan perpaduan cakra angin milik Naruto, serangannya pasti bisa membunuh seekor iblis liar dengan mudah.

Tapi Agrori? Rasanya tidak. Kunai yang menuju Agrori malah hancur menjadi serpihan debu sebelum mengenai target.

"Tch,"

" **Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"**

Wuuuusssh!

Muncul gelombang udara dari tubuh Agrori, semakin membesar dan menghempaskan Naruto kuat.

"Akh!"

Serangan Agrori berhasil Naruto tahan dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, namun gelombang kuat itu tetap mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang tak terlindung. Perut, bahu, kaki, dan tangannya berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto berdiri walau kedua kakinya (Sedikit) gemetar akibat serangan barusan, tidak sekalipun dalam dirinya berniat menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan. Ia bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda menyerang dan terus memunculkan senjata-senjata dari kedua segel di lengannya.

Boft! Boft!

Bermodalkan bantuan dari dua bushin di sampingnya, Naruto kembali berlari menuju Agrori. Satu klon-nya melemparkan belasan kunai secara berkala, namun sayangnya semua kunai menghilang sebelum sampai pada iblis berambut hitam tersebut.

Tidak kenal kata berhenti, kedua klon-nya melesat kemudian menciptakan sebuah rasengan besar yang di bawa bersamaan.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

 **[Oodama Rasengan]**

Agrori menarik sudut bibirnya merendahkan. Ia tidak habis pikir, meskipun kekuatan Naruto berada di atas manusia normal, itu bukan berarti dirinya bisa melawan eksistensi iblis yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan dewa.

Menyedihkan.

Tidak tahu diri.

Bodoh.

Tidak, bahkan semua sebutan itu tidak pantas untuk Naruto. Kalau dari sudut pandang Agrori, Naruto bahkan tak lebih baik dari serangga. Ya, mungkin lebih cocok jika menggambarkannya seperti ' _Serangga yang ingin melawan dewa._ '

Oh tidak, itu bukan lelucon yang bagus.

" **Lemah."**

Dengan satu tangannya Agrori menahan rasengan Naruto. Walaupun tanpa merapalkan mantra tertentu, rasengan Naruto berhasil ia tahan dengan bermodalkan miasma yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Itu mengagumkan sekaligus merepotkan, tapi saat ini Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk tercengang.

" **Hmm,"**

Kedua klon Naruto tidak membalas ejekan Agrori, mereka hanya berdecak kesal sambil terus mendorong rasengannya ke depan, berharap tangan Agrori akan terluka atau lebih baik lagi—hancur. Tetapi Miasma yang membungkus tubuh Agrori bukanlah hal yang bisa di remehkan.

Eksistensi sebenarnya dari miasma adalah kekuatan unik yang notebenya merupakan milik iblis, biasanya digambarkan sebagai kekuatan iblis itu sendiri, tapi yang dimiliki Agrori sangat berbeda. Tidak hanya sebagai kekuatan penghancur, miasma-nya memiliki pertahanan yang lebih absolute dari pasir milik Gaara.

" **Manusia yang sombong. Keberadaanmu tidak lebih dari seekor serangga dan kau berani melawan eksistensi dewa sepertiku. Setelah aku menghabisimu dan membunuh Sirzech, tujuanku selanjutnya adalah menunjukkan pada manusia-manusia tidak tahu diri seperti kalian ... siapa tuhan sebenarnya dari alam semesta ini."**

Agrori menghilangkan Odama rasengan dengan kibasan tangannya. Begitu mudah sampai sulit di percaya.

—!

Itu di luar perkiraan, memang Rasengan Naruto tidak sekuat saat di mode senjutsu. Tapi levelnya jelas jauh berbeda dari saat ia berada di dunia shinobi.

Menghiraukan rasa terkejut, klon Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau bukan tuhan!" Klon Naruto menebaskan sebuah zanbato pada Agrori.

Agrori menarik sudut bibirnya, **"Ketidak tahuan adalah berkah, eh."**

"Apa maksudmu?"

" **Kau akan mengetahuinya ... suatu hari nanti."** Balas iblis tersebut dengan seringai memuakkan.

Secepat cahaya, sebuah energi iblis berbentuk petir merah menyambar kedua klon Naruto. Menyerang mereka hingga menjadi kepulan kabut tipis dan melesat menuju ke Naruto (asli) di belakang sana.

Bzzzzzttt! Duuuuaaar!

Ledakan dengan skala besar tercipta di tempat Naruto berada, awan debu khas permukaan bulan berhamburan kesana kemari sampai menutupi jarak pandang. Suara dentuman kecil terdengar nyaring di kondisi hampa udara.

Agrori membentuk senyum tipis.

" **Itu belum cukup untuk membunuhmu, eh."** Ujar Agrori sarkastik. **" ... dan si pemeran utama akhirnya datang."** Lanjutnya.

Dari kepulan debu yang mulai menipis, dua siluet berbeda postur tubuh berdiri tegap di tengah pusat ledakan.

Dua pemuda. Sebelah kanan memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan pakaian khas bangsawan, dan di sebelah kiri adalah Naruto dengan pupil yang sudah membentuk pola horizontal layaknya katak.

Mereka berdiri di atas sebuah bidang tanah dengan sekeliling telah berubah menjadi jurang.

x-x-x-x-x

Rias membuka matanya secara perlahan, merasakan pusing di kepalanya ia sepontan memegang kepalanya, dan seiring dengan ingatannya yang mulai tersusun, rasa sakit akibat pertempuran tadi kembali terasa.

 _Tadi kan ..._

Iris dark-blue-nya menerawang langit-langit yang tidak biasa. Langit-langit yang sewarna dengan tirai putih membatasi jarak pandangnya, di susul dengan aroma khas obat-obatan yang sewajibnya tidak ada di dalam kamar-nya.

 _UKS?_

Ia mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya, namun tangan yang sangat familiar menahan gerakannya.

"Akeno?"

Gadis yang telah menjadi Queennya selama beberapa tahun belakangan itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Buchou."

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" Rias teringat akan pertarungannya, "—Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan pertarungannya?"

"Selain Agrori, yang lainnya sudah dikirim ke Underworld. Jika pengadilan bertindak sesuai hukum, maka sudah bisa di pastikan mereka akan di kirim ke Tartaros." Ucap Grayfia yang muncul dari balik tirai.

"Grayfia-nee ..." Ujar Rias, "Tunggu ... kalau Grayfia-nee disini, berarti Onii-sama ..."

Grayfia mengangguk, "Sirzech sedang bertarung dengan pemimpin musuh."

Rias diam mendengar perkataan Grayfia. Melihat seberapa besar kekuatan anak buahnya cukup baginya untuk memahami kekuatan pemimpin musuh. Walaupun terkesan ceroboh, Rias tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakan kakaknya sendiri.

"Semoga Onii-sama tidak apa-apa."

"Ya."

Sedikit aneh rasanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang dengan gelar 'Overlord' seperti Sirzech, tapi Rias tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan khawatirnya mengingat betapa mengerikan aura yang terpancar dari pemimpin musuh. Hal ini berlaku juga untuk Grayfia, orang yang pernah mengenal keduanya (Agrori-Sirzech) dengan dekat.

x-x-x-x-x

Agrori menyeringai pada Sirzech. **"Akhirnya kau datang, SIRZECH!"**

"Aku disini, Agrori." Balas Zirzech dengan ekspresi serius, ia menatap tajam Agrori seolah menumpahkan semua perasaan gelisah dalam dirinya. Sirzech selalu menganggap Agrori adalah sahabat sejatinya. Tapi sekarang ia adalah seorang Maou, pemimpin dari jutaan iblis yang hidup di underworld.

Sebuah perasaan pribadi bukanlah apa yang harus ia bawa dalam pertempuran.

"Ayo akhiri pertarungan puluhan tahun lalu ... disini."

.

.

.

 **To be Continue.**

 **Author Note.**

Saya minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan cerita ini selama beberapa bulan. Selama waktu vakum itu pula saya kehilangan gairah nulis karena berbagai masalah. Jadi ini adalah update pertama saya setelah ... masa-masa gak semangat nulis.

Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Saya sadar kok kalau penulisan saya makin down dari sebelum-sebelumnya, jadi ini masih masa adaptasi saya dalam menulis kembali.

Oh iya, pertarungan di bulan sebenarnya cuman ada 1 chapter. Tapi berhubung sangat panjang, jadi author potong dalam beberapa part supaya mudah dalam sesi penyuntingan.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Sekilas Info.**

 _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Raiko Kenka**_ adalah jutsu kuchiyose senjata milik Sasuke (sewaktu Sasuke vs Itachi) yang saya tanamkan pada karakter Naruto. Selain praktis, konsepnya juga mudah dipahami. Jika biasanya hewan yang di panggil, maka jutsu ini memanggil senjata. Hampir mirip dengan gulungan penyimpanan, hanya saja berbeda dimensi.

 **Mode Rikudou** , Naruto menggunakan mode Rikudou yang versi akhir (Vs Madara mode Rikudou) dimana ia seperti memakai jaket berwarna orange plasma dengan warna hitam sebagai pelapis dalamnya, serta sebuah celana sebatas lutut. Saya tidak suka yang seperti jubah, karena menurut saya itu ribet dan hanya untuk pamer saja.

Satu lagi, Naruto tidak punya bijuu ekor-1 sampai 8, dia _hanya_ punya Kurama di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto bisa menggunakan kemampuan 8 bijuu lainnya karena cakra pemberian ke-8 bijuu saat pertarungan melawan Kaguya (Walau tidak sekuat jinchuriki aslinya).

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Guest (** Yang menyebut saya munafik **) :** Jangan terlalu sensitif mas. Ini masih awal-awal jadi jangan menyimpulkannya sepihak. 'Dewa/Kami-sama' disini juga ambil bagian dalam pengembangan cerita *Opps ... ini rahasia. Tetapi saran saya buat mas Guest. Kalau memang mau nge-flame, setidaknya harus pakai akun asli ya ^_^) jangan jadi orang yang ' _lempar batu sembunyi tangan.'_

 **Laffayete :** Saya juga gak suka kalau Naruto banyak ngomong. Tapi ... kalau semua di isi battle aja rasanya aneh. Jadi sorry kalau ada sesi 'khotbahnya' ^_^)a

 **Tamma :** Saya sebenarnya bingung buat nentuin saat kapan Naruto keluar. Soalnya kalau identitasnya langsung ketahuan kan gak seru banget ~_~)

 **Bayu :** Makasih, kalau Bayu terhibur saya juga senang ^_^

 **DAMARWULAN :** Naruto disini memang lemah dan gak kuat (seperti yang di bayangkan). Tapi ada alasannya kok :3

 **Silent Reader-san :** Anjir ... NTR-nya jangan di bahas atuh mas :v

 **Silent rider :** Ini hanya fiksi mas, segala sesuatunya bisa saja terjadi asal authornya mau... hwahahahahaha xD

Author sebenarnya kurang yakin juga iblis bisa bernafas di ruang hampa atau tidak. Tapi mengingat Sirzech dan Agrori berada di tingkat lebih atas dari iblis Ultra Ultimate (kalau gak salah), Author pikir mereka bisa.

Maksud Author ... Sirzech kan Maou Lucifer yang memimpin Underworld. Masa' mati gara-gara gak bisa nafas? 0.0)a

 **DENITRIA :** Saya juga gak rela kalau Rias di mainin T_T

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** Yoi, keduanya duet biar menang :3

 **Ryoko :** Maaf kalau ada yang kurang, makasih dan review ^_^

 **Morfheus :** Oke, saya juga senang jika mas senang ^_^

 **Ajidakangel :** Hanya Agrori saja ya, soalnya dia itu yang bakalan kepake lama buat cerita ini ^.^

 **Ae Hatake :** Masih dong, soalnya kan ini masalah Sirzech juga :)

 **Dxd :** Kemarin udah down mas T_T maaf dah ngecewain, semoga tetep betah buat baca cerita saya ya ^_^)

 **Yamishin :** Errr ... mas terlalu muji. Fict saya gak sebagus itu sampai bisa di bayangkan sebagai anime. Banyak kekurangan disana sini yang tentunya tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Kalau sifatnya sih saya memang ingin membuat karakternya tidak 'terlalu' keluar dari sifat aslinya. Tapi apa mau di kata, saya bukan pengarangnya yang bisa membuat semuanya 'sama persis' seperti aslinya ^_^)

 **La vechiasignora :** Bener mas ... itu jadi pengalaman terburuk sampai ane gak berani bikin hubungan serius ma cewek -,-

 **Paijo Payah :** Makasih mas ^_^)

 **Namikaze Fansboy :** Oh bener, Zetsu hitam mati dibunuh Naruto ya :o

 **rifaiuzukaki :** Hehehe ... sebenarnya saya juga bingung bikin summary-nya gimana. Dari awal baca saya cuma main di fandom Naru x Dxd. O.O)a

 **Brengzeck 014 :** Itu masuk kategori _boneka_ mas xP. Mereka pun udah mati semua :v

 **Guest (** Yang memberi saran alur **)** : Sorry mas, saya gak bisa bikin yang kayak begitu. Fict ini bakalan berfokus pada tujuan Naruto untuk menemukan ' _sosok berjubah hitam_ ' dan mengalahkannya. Tapi beberapa saran sepertinya akan saya pakai. Trimakasih ^_^)

 **Berabai :** Itu pake teleport mas xD, konsepnya mirip seperti Hiraishin. Asalkan ada kontak fisik / penghubung semuanya bisa di transfer (terantung kuantitas tenaga yang dipunya).

 **Anymous-KUN :** Saya kuliah kok '_', jadi gak kena K13 :p

Kemarin ada masalah yang membelit saya, tapi sekarang udah mendingan jadi bisa update lagi ^_^

 **Auliaprimarahman :** Kerja samanya kurang kompak T_T

 **Ttpod :** Iya, saya juga punya niat untuk masukin pair setelah Naruto dkk naik ke kelas 2. Saat udah cukup umur xD

 **DENITRIA :** Pertama, Kakuzu punya 5 jantung. 1 jantung di bunuh pake chidori Kakashi, 1 jantung di bunuh oleh Shikamaru (perantara Hidan), 2 jantung di hancurin oleh Naruto, dan jantung terakhir di chidori lagi oleh Kakashi. :3

 **Born Dragoon :** Jutsu Naruto masih sama seperti di dunia shinobi xD

Wew ... gak nyangka kalau balasan reviewnya bakalan sepanjang ini xD

Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya adalah 'PERNAH', Naruto beberapa kali melakukan pembunuhan dengan rasengannya. Salah satu yang saya ingat adalah ketika Gaara di culik oleh Akatsuki. Naruto yang awalnya kesusahan melawan Itachi akhirnya berhasil membunuh Itachi (Palsu—Anggota dewan Sunagakure) dengan Oodama Rasengannya :3

 **Bertanya pendapat.**

 _Menurut kalian, seperti apakah sikap Ideal tokoh utama dalam menghadapi Harem? Apa gak peka dan jadi orang yang bodoh? Atau peka pada perasaan semua orang dan menerima mereka semua lalu menggilirnya layaknya playboy? Atau mungkin ... kalian punya pemikiran sendiri?_

Oke, itu aja. Mau jawab alhamdulillah, gak dijawab juga gak masalah :3

Sukur-sukur kalau ada yang review ._.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Dimension : Change Destiny.**

Disclamer : Semua karakter dalam fict ini bukanlah milik saya, jika ada yang bilang ini milik saya jangan pernah percaya.

Pair : — ?

Rate : Maybe M? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Author pengen masukin lime / lemon.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Suprantural, and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Mainstrem, Human!Naru.

Summary :

Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kami-sama dan di tempat yang sama ia mendapatkan ramalan akan masa depan sahabat dan desanya. Berniat mengubah suratan takdir, ia pergi berlatih ke dimensi lain. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, masalah baru malah muncul dengan dirinya sebagai pusat dari semua masalah tersebut.

Chapter 7 : Pertarungan di bulan Part 2 (End)

"Kau hebat juga bisa bertahan sampai saat ini," Puji Sirzech.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa kaku, "Sekarang aku tahu maksud ucapanmu tadi."

"Tadi?" Beo Sirzech bingung.

"Kekuatan di luar nalar manusia, eh?" Ujar Naruto.

Sirzech menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, itu adalah perkataannya pada Naruto sebelum murid tingkat 1 itu memindahkan Agrori ke bulan. Semacam pesan peringatan agar menahannya selama mungkin sampai Sirzech datang, dan Naruto mengerjakannya dengan baik.

Pemuda bergelar _overlord_ di samping Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Selama perang saudara underworld, Agrori adalah sosok yang tegas sekaligus dikagumi bawahannya. Ia bisa melawan ribuan iblis dunia bawah dan memenangkannya tanpa menerima luka fatal. Bukan hanya karena ia terlahir di garis keturunan murni yang notebenya memiliki _power of destruction,_ kemampuannya dalam menggunakan sihir bawaan clan-nya lah yang menjadikan ia sosok yang di takuti.

"Dia ada di class yang sama sepertiku, _Super devil._ "

"Hmmm,..." Naruto bersiap menyerang dengan sederet kunai terselip di celah jarinya, "Aku tidak paham dengan tingkatan yang kau maksud. Tapi ayo kalahkan dia."

"Ya!"

Bwuuuuuussssssshhh!

Sirzech dan Naruto berlari menutup jarak antara mereka berdua dan Agrori. Sedangkan Agrori yang tidak mau mengalah ikut berlari melawan. Ketiganya pun mulai melesatkan serangan kuat detik itu juga.

Agrori melepaskan sihirnya **[Greate Wave]** pada musuhnya, gelombang kejut dengan efek kebinasaan bergerak mengikis permukaan bulan. Tetapi Sirzech tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya untuk mengadunya dengan sihir Agrori.

Ketika dua kekuatan besar saling beradu satu sama lain. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi? Sebuah kehancuran!

Namun Sirzech memahami betul hal tersebut dan memberikan efek kebalikan dari _power of destruction_ yang asli demi menetralkan sihir Agrori. Sirzech berhasil menahannya, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada Naruto melemparkan semua kunainya melewati Sirzech kepada Agrori.

" **PERCUMA!"**

Kembali kunai Naruto hancur di udara tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Agrori menyeringai akan hal tersebut, namun ia harus dibuat terkejut karena detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berada di depannya ...

 **[Senpo : Dokonjo Rasengan]**

... dengan sebuah rasengan di tangan kanannya.

Buaghh!

" **Kugh!"**

Rasengan Naruto sukses mengenai perut Agrori. Namun iblis keturunan murni itu berhasil meredam efek serangan Naruto menggunakan miasmanya. Agrori bernafas lega karena pertahanannya sempat aktif sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya.

" **Kau pikir—"**

Belum sempat Agrori menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia harus dibuat kaget oleh hawa membunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu mengkonfirmasi dari siapa hawa tersebut berasal, Agrori segera menjaga jaraknya sejauh mungkin. Akan tetapi, dalang dari perasaan buruk tersebut tidak membiarkan iblis bermata tajam itu menjauh.

" **Sialan kau!"**

Dengan energi iblis sebagai atributnya, Sirzech melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Ia berkali-kali melakukan pukulan tepat mengenai wajah atau pun perut Agrori, tetapi semua serangan tersebut bisa di baca oleh lawannya.

Menyadari keadaan yang semakin memburuk jika dilanjutkan, Agrori kembali menjaga jaraknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Sirzech mengangkat tangannya dengan gestur meremas suatu benda.

Settt...

Secepat hembusan angin, Agrori merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan di bakar dalam suhu yang terlewat tinggi. Ketika ia menyadarinya, _power of destruction_ Sirzech sudah menerkamnya dalam rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Memanfaatkan kondisi Agrori yang terhenti, Naruto mempersiapkan serangannya. Tanpa perlu membuat bushin seperti pada saat di dunia shinobi, Naruto menciptakan sebuah rasen shuriken dengan panjang melebihi 1 meter.

"Horaaaaaah!"

Ngiiiiiiiinggg! BwoooooooooOOoom!

Agrori tidak mengelak, dia menerima rasen shuriken Naruto tanpa adanya pelindung yang berarti. Tubuhnya yang sepucat salju mengambang tepat di tengah rasen shuriken, dan jutaan cakra seukuran jarum menusuk seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Yosh!"

 _ **Jangan senang dulu Naruto,**_ Nasehat Kurama dari mindscape.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama akan serangan pemuda berambut pirang, Sirzech dibuatnya kagum. Serangannya memang tidak memiliki daya hancur tinggi seperti _power of destruction_ , tetapi efek dari serangan tersebut tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Menggunakan energi yang terkompres ke dalam bentuk jarum, serangan tersebut bisa saja merusak susunan molekul sebuah makhluk hidup yang berujung pada kematian atau setidaknya kelumpuhan.

 _Dia punya potensi, tetapi ..._

Naruto mengira serangan tersebut bisa mengakhiri riwayat Agrori, namun itu tidak benar. Alih-alih merasa sakit, Agrori justru menunjukkan sebuah seringai kemenangan di wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di tengah hujaman jutaan jarum cakra mengarah persis pada Naruto.

Sirzech yang menyadari hal tersebut melebarkan matanya. Pemuda dengan gelar _overlord_ itu segera saja memperingati Naruto.

"CEPAT BERLINDUNG!"

Naruto tidak sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya secara reflek melakukan perlindungan diri dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai perisai. Ia ingin bertanya dengan memberikan isyarat melalui matanya. Tetapi sebuah gelombang kejut super keras malah menabrak Naruto hingga membuatnya terbang menjauh.

Bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna, sedikit darah keluar dari perutnya melalui mulut. Ia kemudian mendarat dengan menjadikan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan.

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh terlutut di tanah. Tangan kanannya memegang perut yang terasa seperti di koyak, dan tangan lainnya menahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit karena berada di mode senjutsu, tetapi tubuhnya menerima sengatan listrik dari luka tersebut yang menandakan tubuhnya mengalami kerusakan.

Mengembalikan perhatiannya yang sempat teralihkan beberapa saat lalu, Naruto menatap Agrori dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipercaya.

Rasen Shuriken milik Naruto tidak berpengaruh pada Agrori.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu kemampuan bawaan pilar _Eligos,_ " Sahut Sirzech yang mendadak muncul di samping Naruto. "Counter-attack." Tambahnya kemudian.

x-x-x-x-x

"Grayfia-nee, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." Selama beberapa saat kesunyian menyelimuti UKS, Rias terus saja memikirkan pemimpin musuh yang sangat membencinya. Kebencian yang Agrori tunjukkan bukanlah sesuatu yang akan muncul dalam satu atau dua hari saja, bisa saja itu tercipta beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia sendiri bisa mengingatnya.

Gadis keturunan Lucifuge itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sona yang dipenuhi perban kepada Rias yang tiduran di ranjang sebelahnya. "Jika bisa, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apa pemimpin musuh, Agrori punya hubungan dengan Onii-sama di masa lalu?" Rias berhenti sesaat untuk melihat ekspresi dari kakak iparnya, "Dia kelihatannya sangat tidak menyukai keluarga Gremory, terutama Sirzech onii-sama." Kemudian melanjutkannya.

Grayfia memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rias, kemudian menjawabnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan, "Mereka berdua dulunya adalah sahabat." Jawabnya kembali memeriksa keadaan peerage Sona yang lain, "Keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Karena Agrori berasal dari pilar yang hampir punah, keluarga Gremory merawatnya ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Berkat itu pula Sirzech dan Agrori menjadi teman dekat."

Sambil terus memeriksa keadaan yang lain, Grayfia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pertemanan mereka semakin erat ketika memasuki sekolah kebangsawanan kaum iblis. Mengingat Agrori merupakan pilar yang hampir punah, ia sering di bully oleh iblis lainn dan disaat itulah Sirzech datang menyelamatkannya. Mereka menjadi dekat dan lebih dekat lagi setiap harinya, melakukan segala hal bersama-sama, dan kadang kala bertengkar karena hal konyol. Itu hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

"Beberapa tahun berlalu, mereka berdua lulus dengan nilai menakjubkan bersama dengan iblis keturunan Astaroth, Ajuka-sama. Ketiganya kemudian eksis di dunia kemiliteran underworld dibawah perintah langsung dari sang Maou yang memerintah.

"Tetapi karena beberapa hal, pecahlah perang saudara antara _**Old satan**_ dan _**anti-Old satan faction**_. Disana Agrori dan Sirzech ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin tertinggi seluruh pasukan." Papar Grayfia, Ia kemudian membalut perban ke Momo yang terkulai lemas.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah?" Sulit bagi Rias untuk mempercayai perkataan Grayfia. Membayangkan Onii-samanya pernah akrab dengan seseorang kini menjadi musuh itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Grayfia menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kejadiannya adalah sehari setelah berakhirnya peperangan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Agrori membunuh para tetua iblis dan mendeklarasikan keinginannya untuk menjadi Maou selanjutnya."

"Begitu `kah?"

"Begitu lah. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Rias menggeleng pelan, sekarang ia mulai paham dengan situasi kakaknya dan orang yang merupakan pemimpin musuh, Agrori. Mendengarkan cerita dari Grayfia, Rias dapat menarik kesimpulan dimana Agrori adalah satu-satunya orang bersalah disini. Namun kendati demikian, anak bungsu keluarga Gremory itu juga sempat merasa aneh. Keluarganya bukanlah type iblis yang akan membiarkan sembarangan orang untuk tinggal di kediamannya, mereka bukan orang yang sebaik itu.

Dan jika memang hal itu terjadi seperti yang Grayfia ceritakan, maka satu-satunya petunjuk adalah ketika perang saudara underworld telah usai.

Hanyut dalam pemikirannya Rias tidak menyadari sekelompok iblis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu UKS. Mereka mengetuk pintu sopan dan masuk ke dalam atas izin dari Grayfia.

"Tolong rawat mereka sebaik mungkin."

"Ha'i Grayfia-sama." Balas seorang iblis formal dengan pakaian berbalut jubah putih khas seorang dokter.

Iblis-iblis tersebut adalah team medis yang Grayfia hubungi sebelumnya.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Bersamaan dengan aura mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya, Sirzech melesat bagaikan meteor. Menghancurkan pijakan dan daerah sekitarnya dalam radius tertentu. Ia melepaskan kekutannya bersama dengan niat membunuh yang kuat. Sedangkan disisi berlainan, Agrori yang terselimuti rune-rune aneh menyeringai. Ia menyambut serangan Sirzech tanpa takut tubuhnya musnah.

Keduanya bertarung imbang dengan energi yang dahsyat.

Sebuah tendangan yang dipadukan dengan ' _Power of Destruction_ ' berayun. Kekuatan penghancurnya yang kelewat abnormal itu melahap daerah sekitar tanpa adanya celah, semuanya binasa dalam kehampaan.

Agrori yang menyadari bahaya dari serangan tersebut bermanuver ke tempat lain, namun karena besarnya energi penghancur yang terkumpul membuat daerah dimana Agrori menghindar ikut terkena imbasnya.

Wussssss! BoooOOOooom!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta. Tepat setelah Sirzech menyerang, _Rasen Shuriken_ dengan ukuran yang fantastis terbang menuju ke tempat Agrori berada.

NGIIIIIIIIING! NGIIIING!

Buuuuuumm!

Kembali sebuah ledakan tercipta. Daya hancur yang bisa di setarakan dengan bijuudama normal itu seharusnya bisa memusnahkan apapun tanpa terkecuali. Tapi kedua pemuda yang mulai kehabisan nafas itu tidak bisa bersantai. Naruto yang tampak kelelahan menoleh pada Sirzech, matanya yang menyerupai pupil katak nampak gelisah dengan sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

' _Apakah berhasil?'_

Bagaikan peluru yang melesat, Sirzech dan Naruto terlempar keras ke belakang. Menghancurkan bidang tanah karena berat tubuh yang mencium permukaan hingga menciptakan sebuah garis lurus disana. Tubuh letih mereka terasa remuk di ikuti rasa sakit yang menghampiri.

Ini sudah terulang lebih dari 10 kali.

Mereka terus melancarkan serangan demi serangan, bahkan tak jarang pula keduanya melepaskan serangan terkuatnya seperti tadi. Tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh dan malah kembali pada mereka dengan efek 2x lipat.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... kau bisa berdiri?"

"Ya ... tapi ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Mereka mencoba berdiri walau dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka sekujur tubuh. Keduanya tampak teguh dengan ekspresi tajam di wajah mereka.

Sirzech menoleh pada Naruto, "Sihir _Counter-Attack_ , salah satu kemampuan khusus pilar Eligos. Setelah menerima serangan-serangan dalam jumlah tertentu, dia bisa melepaskan sebuah _efek balasan_ dengan kekuatan yang berlipat ganda. Sebenarnya semua pilar Eligos memiliki kemampuan ini sebagai bawaan dari lahir. Tapi Agrori adalah pengecualian, dia merupakan sebuah keajaiban, sama seperti Maou yang sekarang memerintah."

"Keajaiban?"

"Jumlah serangan yang bisa di tampungnya ... mungkin tidak memiliki batas."

"EEEEEHH!? Kau pasti tidak serius kan? Jika seperti itu ..."

Ucapan Naruto memelan saat menyadari ekspresi suram di wajah Sirzech. Ia sangat mengakui kekuatan penghancur yang dimiliki Sirzech, tidak ada keraguan kalau kekuatannya sangatlah hebat. Tapi di sisi lain, kemampuan unik Agrori justru mematikan Sirzech. Menerima setiap serangan tanpa takut terluka dan mengembalikannya dengan kekuatan yang berlipat ganda.

Jika Naruto tidak salah mengira, musuh seperti ini adalah salah satu yang paling merepotkan. Semakin kita berusaha melawan, maka semakin keras kita terbentur.

Yah~ kalau mau di bayangkan. Rasanya seperti memukul dinding batu yang sangat padat. Bukan hanya dinding tersebut yang tidak retak, tangan kita juga merasakan sakitnya.

Membayangkan betapa menyusahkannya ini membuat Naruto teringat pada Nagato. Pemilik mata Rinnegan pertama yang ia hadapi. Kemampuannya sedikit mirip dengan Agrori, dimana ia bisa menyerap serangan yang ada dan melepaskannya dengan kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan.

 _Tunggu ... apa mungkin dia punya kelemahan yang sama?,_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 _ **Kau baru menyadarinya? Padahal lumayan jelas.**_

 _Kurama?_

Tepat di balik gelapnya Mind Scape Kurama menyeringai dengan mata tertutup. Karena kekuatannya yang sangat sedikit, ia tidak bisa mengandalkan cakranya seperti dulu lagi. Namun sebagai gantinya ia akan memberikan dukungan yang diperlukan untuk membantu inangnya dalam bentuk informasi.

Dia _sebenarnya_ tidak mau membantu Naruto. Tapi akan merepotkan kalau bocah bersurai kuning itu mati. Jadi _mau_ tidak _mau_ Kurama melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Naru— meningkatkan peluang hidupnya.

 _Apa maksudmu Kurama?_

 _ **Hmmm, sebenarnya sulit untuk menyebut ini sebagai kelamahan. Tapi setelah melakukan sebuah counter-attack, pertahanannya akan menghilang selama beberapa detik. Persis seperti bocah rinnegan yang dulu kau lawan.**_

Semangat Naruto kemudian kembali, _Kalau begitu kita hanya harus menunggunya menggunakan counter attack._

 _ **Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ...**_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _ **Intervalnya sangat singkat, mungkin sekitar 2 detik.**_

Naruto tampak berpikir atas perkataan Kurama. Menggunakan kemampuan uniknya (Teleport) seharusnya bukan hal mustahil baginya melakukan serangan dalam dua detik. Apalagi dengan reflek yang telah di latihnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ini seharusnya bisa menjadi pekerjaan mudah bagi Naruto.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah serangan seperti apa yang harus ia berikan.

 _Aku pasti bisa melakukannya._

Kurama mengangguk pelan, jawaban Naruto adalah apa yang ia prediksikan.

 _ **Tapi ada masalah lain.**_ Kurama menghela nafasnya, _**Seperti yang Sirzech katakan. Kemampuannya dalam menampung serangan mungkin saja tidak ada batasnya, yang berarti serangan sekuat apapun tidak akan bisa melukainya selama kita tidak dapat mengatasi counter attacknya. Jika kalian berdua menyerang bersamaan tanpa tahu kapan datangnya Counter-attack, kesempatan kalian untuk menang sangatlah tipis.**_

 _Tapi Kurama, melihat dari pola serangannya bukankah jelas kalau dia hanya menggunakan sihirnya setelah menerima serangan dengan tingkat kerusakan tinggi._

Kurama tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Naruto. _**Tidak, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dalam 10x pelepasan counter attack, Agrori menggunakan 4x counter attack setelah serangan berskala 'medium'. Kau paham? 4x pelepasan dari 10x, bukankah itu terlalu banyak?**_

 _Kau benar . . . Jika berada di posisinya, aku pasti akan menyimpan semua serangan sebanyak mungkin kemudian melepaskannya setelah menerima serangan berdaya rusak tinggi._

 _ **Itu yang normalnya akan dilakukan semua orang.**_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya bingung, _Lalu apa maksudnya? Kau sudah tahu sesuatu `kan? Beritahu aku Kurama!_

Lengkungan lebar menyeramkan terbentuk di wajah rubah Kurama. _**Waktunya serangan balasan.**_

Sirzech bersiap kembali. Dikumpulannya miasma dalam kapasitas besar di sekujur tubuhnya. Walau tanpa rencana yang jelas ia harus tetap bangkit. Dirinya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang _Maou_ tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyerah, bahkan jika itu menjadi kematiannya.

"Kali ini pasti berhasil." Sirzech berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan wajah serius, "Sirzech?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sirzech beralih pada Naruto.

"Aku punya rencana ..." Ucap sang pemuda rubah.

x-x-x-x-x

Kraaaak!

Bunyi kerak tanah yang hancur menjadi permulaan dari serangan Agrori. Ia mengumpulkan miasma dalam kuantitas tertentu di tangannya dan ketika jarak antara dirinya dan kedua musuhnya semakin dekat. Sebuah ledakan keras tercipta dengan segera.

Agrori yang menjadi dalang dari serangan tersebut menyiapkan kembali miasmanya.

" **Aku lelah menunggu, cepatlah mati Sirzech."**

 **Wussssshh!**

Dari kepulan debu bulan keluarlah Sirzech dan Naruto. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan debu, tapi tidak ada luka berat seperti yang seharusnya. Keduanya berhasil menghindar tepat sebelum serangannya datang.

Melihat jarak yang dekat antara ketiganya, pertarungan segera berlanjut.

Konsentrasi kuat yang ketiganya pertahankan selama beberapa waktu lalu kini menajam karena pertarungan jarak dekat yang tidak bisa di hindari.

Agrori melompat dengan segenap miasma yang terkumpul di kakinya. Ia mengayunkannya, menebas udara hampa dengan aura mengerikannya. Energi tak masuk akal itu bergerak menuju Sirzech dan Naruto. Tanah yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan miasma tersebut menjadi hitam dan hancur layaknya arang yang terkikis udara.

 **Wissssssh!**

 **[Futon : Rasengan]**

Naruto melemparkan Rasengan dengan cakra angin tepat menuju miasma Agrori. Seandainya saja serangan tersebut berupa benda seperti halnya tanah atau air, serangannya tentu saja akan gagal. Namun dengan menggunakan element angin Naruto berhasil menahan miasma tersebut dalam balutan angin topan kecil.

"AKU DATANG!" Seru Naruto kuat.

Tanpa menunggu miasma tersebut menghilang, Naruto berlari memutar ke arah Agrori dengan dua buah rasengan berukuran besar di tangannya. Hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Agrori. Ia melesat menuju Naruto dan menciptkan lingkaran sihir berdiameter sedang di lengannya.

Memanfaatkan moment tersebut, Sirzech juga bergerak maju. Ia membuat lingkaran sihir tepat di hadapannya dan melewati lingkaran tersebut dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tubuhnya yang terselimuti oleh energi penghancur dahsyat itu meratakan tanah pijaknya, dan dari setiap langkah yang ia ambil menciptakan kehancuran besar.

Bebatuan yang tersebar di permukaan bulan bergetar dan hancur seiring dengan _power of destruction_ yang terlepas dari tubuh Sirzech. Tidak peduli kecil atau besar, semua benda dalam radius tertentu hancur tanpa bekas.

Kekuatan penghancur yang di gadang-gadang sebagai keajaiban underworld itu terlepas. Daya rusak yang bahkan bisa membuat bagian terbawah underworld hancur karena auranya itu kini secara perlahan mulai mengikis permukaan bulan.

Agrori yang merasakan kekuatan besar di balik punggungnya menegang sesaat. Ia berbalik untuk melihat sosok monster bertubuh manusia yang kini kian mendekat. Wujudnya memang masih seperti Sirzech Gremory yang ia kenal, tapi miasma dan niat membunuh yang besar ini adalah sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan.

Segelintir keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya untuk menekankan betapa terintimidasi dirinya. Tapi detik berikutnya sebuah seringaian maniak bersemayam di wajah tampannya.

" **Majulah, Aku sudah menunggunya."**

Sirzech menggeram pelan dengan wajah yang mengeras, **"AGROOOOOORIIII!"**

Agrori berniat menghindar serangan Sirzech, namun karena jarak yang terlampau dekat membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan. Rune-rune aneh berwana ungu di tubuh Agrori bersinar terang seiring mendekatnya niat membunuh dari Sirzech.

Agrori dengan cepat bereaksi pada gerakan Sirzech. Ia menjadikan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan menahan serangan penghancur Sirzech dengan tubuhnya. Ledakan kembali terjadi, tanah di belakang Agrori hancur luluh lantah dan bertebaran di langit seperti ikan yang melayang di dalam air.

Debu bulan kembali tersebar ke udara layaknya asap. Agrori yang secara telak menerima serangan Sirzech kelihatan baik-baik saja, matanya yang seperti pupil kucing itu menajam dengan niat membunuh yang kuat.

" **KAU TAHU INI TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL!"**

"—kalau begitu cobalah ini."

" **Ap** — **"**

 **[Saigo no Rasengan]**

Swiiiiiiiiiing~!

DuuuuuuUUUAAAAAAAArrrrRRGGG!

Cahaya putih memancar terang dari serangan Naruto. Gelombang kejut yang menghantarkan pada kehancuran berskala besar menyebar ke udara dalam radius yang tidak bisa di tentukan. Ledakan yang meluluh lantahkan keadaan sekitar kembali terulang dengan daya yang sedikit lebih ringan.

Agrori yang kelabakan menerima serangan Naruto berhasil bertahan walau dengan rasa sakit di punggung. Rune-nya memang berhasil menyerap serangan barusan dengan sempurna, namun karena ketidak siapan dirinya dalam menerima serangan dari titik buta membuat Agrori mengerang kesakitan.

" **Bajingan!"**

Agrori mengibaskan tangannya pada Naruto bersama dengan miasma yang terkumpul. Mungkin saja karena sakit di punggungnya membuat kesabaran Agrori habis yang mengakibatkan serangannya dengan mudah dibaca oleh Naruto.

Menggunakan Grafitasi yang kelewat ringan di sekitarnya, Naruto memegang pinggang Agrori dan melemparkannya ke atas sebelum serangan tersebut berhasil dilancarkan.

Wuuunng~!

Serangannya hanya mengenai ruang kosong.

Kemudian, tanpa sempat memproses apa yang terjadi. Sebuah pukulan berlapis miasma bersarang di pelipis Agrori, membuatnya kembali terlembar dengan keras ke sisi yang berlainan dengan arah datangnya pukulan. Ia dengan cepat menyeimbangkan posisinya di udara hampa menggunakan sihirnya.

Mata Agrori menajam ketika dua musuhnya mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" **Kalian!"**

Agrori dengan perasaan kesal melesat maju, ia melakukan pukulan dan tendangan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi kedua musuhnya berhasil mengimbangi. Menyadari hal ini mungkin saja akan berlangsung lama, mereka bertinga menyiapkan jurus masing-masing dalam jarak yang relatif dekat. Agrori dengan dua bulatan miasma berwarna hitam di tangannya, Sirzech dengan _power of destruction_ yang terkompres di genggamannya, dan Naruto dengan _rasengan_ yang memiliki 3 rasengan kecil di kelilingnya _._

 **[** _ **Power of destruction**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Wakusei Rasengan**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Erase of will**_ **]**

Tidak henti-hentinya ledakan terjadi di satelit alami bumi, bulan. Awalnya memang terlihat seperti sekumpulan molekul yang saling beradu di mata orang normal. Namun seiring waktu ledakan itu semakin besar hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di permukaan bumi. Mereka saling menyimpulkan satu sama lain untuk mencari kebenarannya.

Bahkan sekarang, media masa mulai meliput kejadian yang disebut ' _Fenomena kaguya_ ' ini. ratusan orang memberikan pendapat akan hal tersebut. Tapi segera hal ini terbungkam ketika bentuk bulan yang seharusnya bulat sempurna menjadi terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Pihak peneliti di bumi berusaha mencari tahu alasan dibalik kejadian ini secepat mungkin, sedangkan dari pihak NASA sedang mengalami masalah dalam pengoperasian komputer. Sejak komputer mengindikasi adanya aktifitas mencurigakan di permukaan bulan, sejak itu pula komputer mereka mengalami masalah. Mulai dari layar yang selalu menjadi hitam, kemudian beralih pada screen lain yang tak kalah absurdnya.

Bukan hanya itu, beberapa detik setelah _fenomena kaguya_ terjadi. Hampir di seluruh dunia, negara-negara yang memiliki akses atas satelit yang beroprasi di angkasa mengalami _server down_ dan kehilangan akses selama waktu tersebut.

Manusia memang tidak memahami hal ini. Tetapi para mahkluk supranatural yang sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian ' _Abnormal_ ' mengetahuinya. Entah siapa dalang dari hancurnya sang rembulan, mereka paham betul kalau ' _orang-orang_ ' itu adalah monster.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Grayfia memandang cemas melalui jendela UKS. Matanya yang memancarkan kehangatan itu nampak gelisah memikirkan sang suami. Selama beberapa waktu lalu ia menjadi lebih khawatir ketika merasakan energi iblis dalam kapasitas besar yang memancar dari bulan. Itu adalah Sirzech, sang suami dan sahabat sejatinya (dulu), Agrori.

Sirzech yang sekarang tidaklah tanggung-tanggung, begitu pula dengan Agrori. Namun sedikit keanehan dapat Grayfia rasakan, yakni kekuatan lain yang tengah berbentrok dengan dua lainnya.

Mungkinkah ada pihak ketiga yang ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut? Adakah orang tersembunyi yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini? Siapa dia dan ada di pihak mana ia sekarang?

"Sirzech ..."

Tepat dibelakang Grayfia ada Akeno dan Rias yang tidak kalah khawatir. Mereka duduk di tepi ranjang Rias dirawat sambil berdo'a demi keselamatan sang Maou Lucifer.

"Onii-sama, menanglah."

"Sirzech-sama, berjuanglah . . ."

Di ruangazzzn itu hanya ada mereka bertiga, sedangkan anggota Osis yang ikut dalam pertarungan tadi sudah di bawa ke underworld untuk menerima penanganan lebih lanjut dari pihak rumah sakit iblis. Alasannya karena mereka mengalami luka serius. Sebenarnya keadaan Rias juga tidak lebih baik dari mereka, namun karena ia sudah mendapatkan pengobatan yang memadai dari Grayfia (yang hanya bawa satu vial air mata phenex) membuat dirinya hanya perlu di rawat biasa.

"Rias ... apa kau tahu siapa yang telah menyelamatkanmu sebelum Sirzech datang?"

Rias mendongak akan pertanyaan mendadak Grayfia, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, saat itu kesadaranku sudah hampir hilang. Semua yang kulihat terasa sangat samar sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa musuh yang hampir memperkosaku . . . Kejadiannya begitu cepat, dan hanya sesuatu seperti bisikan yang bisa ku dengar. Satu-satunya hal yang ku tahu dari semua itu adalah ... dia laki-laki."

"Laki-laki?" Ulang Akeno.

Rias mengangguk, "Dia memakai seragam sekolah kita. Walau samar, aku yakin akan hal itu."

Akeno melipat lengannya di bawah dada, "Hmmm~"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Akeno?"

Akeno mengangguk akan pertanyaan Grayfia, ia kemudian menunjukkan gestur seolah dirinya adalah detektif. "Begini Grayfia-nee, sekolah ini kan sebelumnya hanya menerima murid perempuan saja selama beberapa generasi. Kemudian peraturan itu di ubah tahun ini agar Kiba-kun bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Buchou."

"Lalu?"

Akeno menoleh pada Grayfia dengan tatapan serius, "Murid laki-laki di sekolah ini sangat sedikit karena peraturan sebelumnya. Hal ini juga membuat ketidak seimbang untuk komposisi kelas, perbandingan murid kelas satu antara laki-laki dan perempuan adalah 2 : 8, dan di sekolah ini hanya memiliki 6 ruangan untuk kelas 1."

Grayfia sepertinya mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan Akeno, "Jadi maksudmu ..." Akeno membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi kupikir, siapapun _dia._ Pasti ada alasan kenapa selama ini ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya."

Akeno beralih pada Rias, "Menurut Buchou begitu?"

Rias mengangguk, "Selama beberapa bulan ini kita selalu eksis dalam membasmi iblis liar yang ada di kota, entah itu yang baru muncul atau pun yang sudah memakan banyak korban, kita sudah membasmi mereka dalam jumlah yang tergolong banyak. Mustahil bagi orang tersebut untuk tidak mengetahui jati diri kita yang sebenarnya."

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah _dia_ berusaha menutup diri akan eksistensinya dan bersembunyi dalam kalayak orang biasa," Lanjutnya.

Akeno dan Grayfia menatap lurus pada Rias. Alasan yang di paparkannya memang terdengar masuk akal. Namun seperti ada yang lain? Entahlah~ Grayfia dan Akeno tidak terlalu memikirkannya mengingat keadaan yang tidak cocok untuk membahas hal tersebut.

"Itu mungkin saja."

.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui. Duduk seseorang yang berbalut jas lab di depan belasan layar monitor dengan berbagai bahasa pemprograman yang tidak mungkin di pahami oleh orang awal (termasuk Author :p). Dia memperhatikan setiap monitor secara berkala dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya di sebuah keyboard dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Matanya secara bolak balik melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat. Namun di sela kegiatannya ia masih sempat berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kau sangat kejam! Apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya menahan diri? Meretas jutaan server pemerintah dalam beberapa menit itu gila, BODOH!"

Sosok di sebelahnya yang juga bekerja dengan sebuah keyboard membalasnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari monitor.

"Azzzz! Berhentilah mengeluh! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau melakukannya! Kalau sampai ketahuan kita berdua bakalan di penjara seumur hidup."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU!"

"SUDAH DIAMLAH! Aku akan pergi, sampai aku selesai kau harus bisa menahan semuanya."

Pria dengan jas lab itu memprotes dengan keras, ia menoleh cepat pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. "WOI BAKA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!"

Tapi sayangnya sang ' _teman_ ' sudah hilang meninggalkan lemari pakaian yang kosong. Pria yang memakai jas lab bername tag Hajime itu melotot murka. pupilnyanya yang berbeda warna itu menatap garang pada sekumpulan kode yang terus saja bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di monitornya.

"AAAAAAARRRGG! Dasar sialan! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku!? Baik! Coba lakukan saja!"

Matanya yang memiliki pupil berwarna emas bersinar dengan konsentrasi yang berada di luar batas kewajaran. Seolah dia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Emosi yang sebelumnya terus meluap-luap itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan gerakannya yang berubah menjadi lebih efisien. Bahkan kini ia kelihatan lebih mudah dalam mengontrol semua monitor di hadapannya.

"Kau akan ku kirim ke Merkurius setelah ini semua selesai, sialan."

 **Change Destiny : Another Dimension.**

Swiiisssssh! BoooOOOOooom!

Angin kencang berkecambuk bersamaan dengan energi yang terlepas dari Agrori. Ia melesat di langit gelap menerjang Naruto dan Sirzech yang kini sudah kelelahan. Sekumpulan energi dengan kapasitas terbilang besar melapis kedua tangannya.

Bag! Bug! Bag! Bug! Seeet! Buuuug!

Naruto berusahan menghindari tiap pukulan yang terarah padanya, namun pada saat yang berlainan pertahanannya justru terbuka. Hal tersebut di manfaatkan oleh Agrori untuk mendaratkan sebuah tendangan super kuat di pinggang Naruto.

Kraaaaak!

"Akkkh!"

Sirzech mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya secara spontan menjadi pengganti Naruto menerima serangan tersebut. Tulang di pinggangnya serasa patah menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, dan dapat di rasakan ada pendarahan disana. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan, satu-satunya cara agar dirinya menang adalah dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Naruto.

" **Kalian sangat keras kepala!"**

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang berat dengan cepat, "Kau tahu? Keras kepala adalah salah satu keistimewaanku."

" **Ck, mungkin itu juga yang akan membuatmu mati."**

 _Belum_ ...

Agrori melesatkan tinjunya lagi menuju wajah Naruto. Tetapi kali ini pukulanya tidak di hindari Naruto, melainkan tertahan oleh kedua tangannya.

" **Kau!"**

 _Belum .._

Agrori menggeram marah, ia mengeluarkan miasma di tangannya yang lain untuk melakukan pukulan lagi. Namun kembali pukulannya tidak mengenai target, kali ini ia ditahan oleh Sirzech menggunakan tangan berlapis miasma.

"Jangan melupakanku Agrori. Kau punya urusan yang lebih penting denganku."

" **SIRZEEEEEEEEEECH!"**

 _Belum._

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sirzech melepaskan kekuatan iblis yang mengambil bentuk bola bulat berwarna merah crimson ke perut Agrori. Serangan tersebut dengan telak mengenai Agrori tanpa bisa di hindari.

Tubuh pucat seputih boneka milik Agrori terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang dari permukaan bulan yang tersisa. Tubrukan antara Agrori dan permukaan bulan menciptakan sebuah ledakan di susul dengan menyebarnya energi berwarna merah yang menghancurkan daerah sekitar.

Sirzech yang kehilangan kekuatannya langsung ambruk. Tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur itu nyaris saja jatuh (pergi?) ke angkasa jika saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

Sirzech mengangguk pada Naruto, ' _Arigatou._ '

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... Sekali lagi ..." Sirzech berusaha bangkit kembali.

"Kita akan menang ... hah ..." Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Seet! Seet! Seet! Kraaak! Kraaak! WiiiiuuuuUUUUussshhh!

Energi iblis dengan kapasitas besar tercipta di tempat Agrori berdiri. Debu tebal yang mengelilingi area sekitar terbang menjauh ketika sosok Agrori muncul dengan sebuah bola berwarna merah crimson bercampur hitam menyerupai jilatan api terbentuk di tangannya. Aura yang terpancar dari Agrori begitu mengerikan, seolah semua kebencian di bumi terkumpul dalam bentuk bola hitam mutlak.

Agrori menajamkan matanya penuh intimidasi, **"Malam ini aku akan melakukan pembalasanku padamu Sirzech, dan juga manusia kuning tidak tahu diri di sebelahmu."**

 _Masih belum._

"Kenapa? Kenapa Agrori!? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat malam itu sampai dirimu berubah!?"

Agrori tertawa menanggapi, **"Malam itu? Saat itu aku melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, batas antara kemustahilan yang selalu aku impikan."**

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau semua ini salah?" Sirzech bangkit dan bergerak mendekat.

" **Salah,** _ **eh.**_ **Betapa bodohnya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya benar atau salah. Semuanya di tentukan oleh yang kuat, sementara yang lemah hanya menerima. Bukankah itu arti sebenarnya dari perang? Membunuh musuh yang tidak sepaham dengan idealis kita dan memusnahkannya."**

Sirzech menatap lurus Agrori, "KAU SALAH AGRORI!"

" **TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH SELAMA AKU YANG MENANG! MUSNAHLAH KALIAN!"**

 **[Ultimate Revenge]**

 _MASIH BELUM!_

Bola yang memiliki diameter lebih dari 5 meter itu melesat cepat menuju Sirzech beserta Naruto. Karena tubuh yang sudah berada pada batasnya, kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari serangan Agrori.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat tercipta akibat serangan Agrori. Bola berwarna merah itu menyebar dalam radius yang melebihi 100 meter, dan daya kejut atas ledakan itu mengakibatkan bebatuan bulan yang tersebar di langit hancur lebur tanpa meninggalkan sebutir debu.

AAAAARRRGGHHHH! AAAAKKKKKHHHH!

Naruto dan Agrori yang berada di pusat ledakan itu mengerang kesakitan saat secara perlahan bagian tubuh mereka tersapu bagaikan debu. Lolongan penuh derita itu menggema samar di tengah kehancuran.

Agrori yang berada di luar jangkauan serangannya tersenyum lebar penuh kepuasan. Dengan daya hancur sihirnya yang dipadukan dengan _power of destruction_ membuat level dari serangannya bisa membunuh beberapa dewa tanpa terkecuali. Mustahil ada yang bisa selamat.

" **Hahahahaha hahaha ... aku melakukannya, aku membunuh Sirz-—"**

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg! WhuUUUUuuuuUUUuuuuUUUSSHH!

 _Sekarang!_

Suara yang nyaring mendadak masuk ke ruang pendengaran Agrori, dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya ia menoleh ke belakang. Dimana berdiri sosok Sirzech dan Naruto dalam mode Rikudo. Mereka berdiri bersebalah dengan sebuah bola hitam berdiameter 15 meter sebagai penengah.

Bola hitam itu berputar dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk dilihat dan di sekitar bola tersebut terbentuk baling-baling menyerupai shuriken yang memiliki warna merah crimson mengerikan. Tidak hanya itu, di sekeliling Naruto dan Sirzech tercipta sebuah aliran energi yang membungkus keduanya dalam momentum yang tak bisa di hentikan.

"""HOOOOOOOAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"""

 **[Senpo Bijuudama Rasenshuriken : Destruction of Sky]**

 **Flashback.**

Sirzech bersiap kembali. Dikumpulannya miasma dalam kapasitas besar di sekujur tubuhnya. Walau tanpa rencana yang jelas ia harus tetap bangkit. Dirinya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang _Maou_ tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyerah, bahkan jika itu menjadi kematiannya.

"Kali ini pasti berhasil." Sirzech berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan wajah serius, "Sirzech?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sirzech beralih pada Naruto.

"Aku punya rencana ..."

x-x-x-x-x

Sirzech menatap Naruto dengan sebuah ekspetasi, "Bagaimana?"

"Melihat dari bagaimana ia menyerang, aku mulai berfikir kalau dia adalah type yang sangat berhati-hati."

"Maksudmu?" Sirzech mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau lihat bagaimana dia menggunakan sihir counter attacknya?" Sirzech mengangguk, "Dia selalu melakukannya ketika kita kelelahan akibat pelepasan jurus yang menguras banyak energi. Itu artinya dia hanya akan melakukan eksekusi ketika melihat kita tidak berdaya, dengan maksud lain ... tujuannya adalah untuk memberikan serangan final saat tubuh kita berada pada batasnya. Namun karena lamanya waktu yang telah terlewat dan sedikitnya informasi yang ia tahu mengenaiku, sejak pertarungan ini di mulai ia hanya memberikan tes untuk mengetahui batasan kita." Lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu rencanamu adalah memanfaatkan kewaspadaannya?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa kelemahannya, lalu bagaimana mengalahkannya?"

"Dua detik."

Sirzech mengkerutkan keningnya, "Dua detik?"

"Ya, selama dua detik pertahanannya akan hilang dan sihir counter attacknya menjadi non-aktif. Saat itulah kita akan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa."

Sirzech tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda di depannya bisa tahu mengenai interval yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ketahui, mungkin saja dia mengobservasinya sedari pertarungan ini di mulai?

 _Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan pemula lakukan._

Sirzech merilekskan sejenak tubuhnya, "Jadi interval dari sihir counter attacknya adalah 2 detik. Itu waktu yang cukup singkat."

Naruto setuju, "Oleh karena itu ..."

 **Flashback End.**

Mata Agrori membulat saat sebuah _Rasen Shuriken_ berwarna hitam kelam melesat ke arahnya dalam seperekian detik, tubuhnya yang masih menerima beban atas serangan sebelumnya menjadi sulit di gerakkan. Ia bersiap menciptakan sebuah barrier untuk melindungi dirinya, namun bola energi itu memiliki kecepatan yang lebih baik.

" **Si-SIALAAAN!"**

KAAAAABOOOoooOOOOooOOOOM!

Ledakan yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya tercipta. Rasen Shuriken yang di padukan dengan cakra biju dan kekuatan iblis Sirzech— _power of destruction_ , menghantarkan gelombang kejut yang melontarkan apapun di sekitarnya tanpa pandang bulu.

Melihat gelombang yang kian mendekat, Naruto dan Sirzech menggunakan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menciptakan pelindung.

Busssshhh!

Dalam waktu singkat sebuah pelindung berwarna orange trasnparan dengan bentuk menyerupai bola mengurung Naruto dan Sirzech di dalamnya. Walau demikian, daya dorong yang kuat akibat gelombang kejut tersebut tetap menekan mereka hingga puluhan meter ke belakang.

Kendati begitu, di tengah amukan _rasengan gabungan_ itu mereka terus waspada dan memeperhatikan bagaimana Agrori merenggang nyawa. Mengingat seberapa merepotkannya jika sihir counter attack Agrori aktif, bukan hal yang berlebihan untuk menganggap pertarungan ini belum usai sampai mereka bisa memastikan dengan pasti kalau Agrori telah mati.

Sampai pada detik dimana ledakan itu usai, yang mereka lihat hanyalah kehampaan. Tidak ada mayat atau apapun yang menunjukkan Agrori masih hidup, mungkin tubuhnya juga ikut menghilang setelah menerima serangan dengan tingkat kehancuran tinggi.

Sirzech dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, dengan begini maka bisa dipastikan kalau musuh mereka telah tiada dari dunia fana.

Memang menyakitkan jika menyebut ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Agrori dan Sirzech, tapi kemenangan tetaplah kemenangan.

"Trimakasih ... siapapun dirimu."

Naruto membalas dengan senyum tulus, "Aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mereka kemudian menuju ke sisa-sisa bulan yang tersisa. Mendudukkan diri dan merilekskan tubuh sambil menunggu energinya kembali adalah prioritas utama mereka saat ini.

Berkat pertempuran tadi pula Naruto dan Sirzech mengalami luka parah, keduanya memiliki memar di berbagai tempat, lecet di sana-sini, patah tulang di banyak bagian, dan luka menganga karena tertusuk batu yang terlempar ke segala arah. Tapi wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan kesakitan, hany raut letih dengan kulit yang memucat.

Mungkin kekurangan darah?

 **Sirzech Pov.**

Cukup lama kami duduk dalam keadaan diam.

"Hei, namamu Sirzech bukan?" Tanya pemuda di sampingku memecah suasana.

Aku mengkerutkan dahi, bukan karena ia tidak menggunakan honorofik di namaku, Melainkan cara dia menyampaikannya. Sekilas memang terdengar ceria dan penuh antusias. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku merasakan udara dingin menggelitik tengkukku dan rasanya seperti ada es yang mengalir sampai ke tulang belakangku.

Aku tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi ini cukup menganggu.

"Benar." Jawabku pendek.

Pemuda itu menoleh padaku dengan mata yang penuh rasa penasaran, "Dan kau adalah kakaknya Rias-senpai?"

Ku anggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dan kembali ia membalas dengan nada ceria. "Owh, pantas saja kalian sangat mirip."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Itu sudah ada di dalam gen kami. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Rias adalah yang paling mirip dengan orang tua kami. Dia mewarisi wajah Okaa-sama dan rambut Otou-sama. Orang yang pertama kali melihat Rias pasti langsung berpikir kalau dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Gremory. Jadi sangat normal jika Rias terkenal di kalangan para iblis." Jelasku dengan semangat yang datang entah darimana, membicarakan perihal adik perempuanku selalu membuatku senang. Karena sejak dulu, Rias adalah salah satu alasanku bisa bertahan menjadi pemimpin underworld. Tentunya setelah anak kebanggaanku.

"Heeehhh~! Tapi serius, aku tidak menyangka kalau Rias-senpai itu adalah iblis,"

Tawa kaku spontan keluar dari mulutku, _Aku lebih tak menyangka ada manusia yang bisa menghancurkan bulan sampai begini parahnya_.

Selama aku hidup sampai pada umur yang sudah tidak aku ingat lagi, belum ada satu manusia pun yang bisa menciptakan kehancuran sebesar ini. Bahkan jika mereka menggunakan teknologi modern untuk menciptakan sebuah bom nuklir, aku masih ragu mereka dapat melakukannya.

 _Hmmm . . ._ sepertinya aku punya sebuah pertanyaan sekarang.

"Jadi ... ini adalah pertama kalinya kau bertemu iblis?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum jenaka padaku, "Sebenarnya beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan iblis sesat, mereka banyak menimbulkan masalah di tempatku tinggal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghabisi mereka sebelum korbannya bertambah. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku melihat yang asli."

Yah, iblis sesat memang kerap kali muncul di dunia manusia secara terang-terangan. Mereka akan melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat dari perbuatannya. Di fikirannya hanya ada keinginan untuk membunuh dan memangsa, bahkan tak jarang pula ada stray devil yang menjadi buronan para manusia karena kegilaannya. Jadi wajar saja jika ada satu atau dua iblis yang muncul di kediaman pemuda ini, itu masih wajar ... mungkin?

Ada sesuatu yang janggal di ceritanya, "Kalau memang ini adalah kali pertama kau melihat yang asli ... lalu bagaimana caramu membedakan antara yang sesat dan asli?"

Jika ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan iblis, bisa saja dia menyamakan keduanya tanpa pikir panjang. Lagipula, manusia itu makhluk yang terkadang berpikir pendek. Mereka tidak akan bisa membedakan mana hitam dan putih asalkan bisa menghilangkan segala ancaman yang menganggunya. Itu sifat naluriah, karena manusia adalah makhluk sosial paling egois yang tidak akan mau ikut campur jika ada masalah di dekatnya.

Benar, manusia itu selalu berusaha menghindari masalah. Padahal sejak awal mereka lah yang menciptakan masalah itu.

Tapi kesampingkan hal tersebut. Itu masalah lain di waktu yang lain.

Pemuda di sampingku memiringkan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan menyentuh dagu, "Ini cerita lama, apa kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan?"

"Tidak masalah, kita punya banyak waktu sampai tenaga kita pulih."

Ia mengangguk pelan dengan seulas senyum ramah di wajahnya, "Waktu aku kecil ... kira-kira 6 tahun lalu. Aku pernah berniat menghabisi salah satu monster yang kerap kali memakan manusia di sekitar tempat tinggalku, dia membunuh beberapa orang hingga komplek tempatku tinggal ramai akan rumor-rumor aneh. Karena hal itu pula sekolahku sampai meliburkan murid sampai pembunuhnya ketemu. Itu adalah saat-saat yang sengat membosankan bagiku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melawan mereka.

"Tapi pada saat itu muncul orang-orang yang dipanggil Exorcist, mereka bertarung dengan para iblis sesat dengan sangat sengit. Di penghujung pertarungan mereka banyak berbicara mengenai banyak hal, kau tahu lah~ semacam meminta penjelasan atas semua keributan yang ada. Dan disana pula mereka mulai menyinggung tentang iblis liar, iblis murni, iblis reinkarnasi, bahkan sampai sesuatu yang di sebut _evil piece_." Jelasnya.

Aku mengerti kalau beberapa orang bertarung dengan banyak dialog. Itu hebat dan terasa sangat menggairahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi hei! "Mereka benar-benar membicarakan itu?"

Menjawab atas pertanyaanku, pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Namun penjelasan mereka terasa ambigu dan itu membingungkanku, jadi kupikir ... jika ada iblis yang memiliki fisik seperti monster, maka ia adalah _tersesat,_ " Tutup ia pada akhirnya.

Dan kau melewatkan beberapa bagian pentingnya baka. Evil piece itu lebih dari sekedar nama, mereka bisa menciptakan pasukan loyal dengan kekuatan yang beragam. Di tengah menyusutnya jumlah iblis, Evil piece adalah salah satu penemuan hebat yang membuat para iblis bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak memperhatikannya.

"Yeah, kupikir kau punya banyak pengalaman dalam menangani iblis tersesat."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, "Tentu, aku mulai memburu mereka sejak masuk SMP."

Aku menoleh dengan ekspresi rumit. Barusan aku tidak salah dengar `kan? Sejak SMP? Apa itu tidak terlalu muda untuk membunuh iblis sesat? Memang sih Rias memulai pemburuannya sejak berumur 6 tahun, tapi itu karena ia berasal dari keluarga Gremory. Pilar yang masih eksis di underworld dengan berbagai cerita tentang kekauatan penghancurnya. Lalu bagaiamana dengan seorang manusia? Bukankah mereka adalah individu dengan kemampuan fisik terbatas dan kekuatan sihir yang hampir nol.

Orang ini benar-benar membangkitkan minatku.

"Hei, apa kau mau membantu Rias? Dia punya beberapa masalah dalam latihannya dan kupikir ... jika ada seseorang sepertimu di sisinya, dia akan bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi."

Bola mata shafirnya melebar, ia kelihatan terkejut dengan proposal yang ku ajukan secara mendadak. Sebenarnya ini sangat ceroboh untuk mempercayakan adik perempuanku pada orang yang baru ku kenal. Tapi entah kenapa ... aku merasa seperti bisa mempercayainya. Sebuah pertanda kah?

Ia kelihatan memikirkan hal ini dengan serius, itu terbukti dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit mengkerut dari sebelumnya. Bagus, pikirkanlah baik-baik dan beri sebuah jawaban memuaskan untukku.

Aku paham jika berada di dekat Rias itu sangat sulit. Dia cantik, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, dan pintar. Jadi wajar saja jika kau merasa terkejut jika tiba-tiba di tawarkan untuk berada di sisinya. Fufufufu~ tapi tenang saja, aku akan berdoa agar suatu hari nanti kau memanggilku Onii-sama, Pirang-san. Itu pasti akan terdengar sangat bagus—

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menolaknya." Ujarnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bumi.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam akan jawabannya. Ini bukan berarti aku tidak memprediksi penolakannya, hanya saja ... orang yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Rias. Sosok perfeksionis yang umumnya dapat membuat setiap kaum adam (manusia) terbengong-bengong akan kecantikannya. Jika dia manusia normal seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bukan?

"Alasanmu?"

"Bukan hal yang spesial. Aku punya tujuan dan hanya ingin fokus untuk mencapainya." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya, "Itu juga yang membawaku sampai sejauh ini."

Alasannya terdengar masuk akal, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu mudah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat pengecualian?" Bujukku.

"Sirzech ... –san? Ku pikir kau tidak perlu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Rias-senpai. Dia sudah dewasa, kau harus bisa lebih mempercayainya."

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataannya benar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Rias, hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Dibalik pemerintahan yang ku pimpin terdapat sisi gelap yang akan selalu mencoba untuk menjatuhkanku. Ketika menghadapiku secara langsung adalah sebuah kekalahan, cara licik merupakan sebuah alternatif.

Kali ini mungkin hanya Agrori, tapi bagaimana ke depannya?

Menghembuskan nafas berat memikirkan tantangan yang akan Rias hadapi sekaligus di tolaknya proposal ' _pencalonan_ 'nya, aku bertanya kembali, "Jika kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali, apa kau mau meminjamkan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi Rias?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Tapi ketika temanku dalam bahaya, aku pasti akan menyelematkannya."

Jawabannya terkesan ambigu, antara ya dan tidak. Tapi kukira itulah yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Semoga ke depannya Rias bisa akrab dengan pemuda ini.

"Trimakasih." Balasku dengan senyum tulus.

 **Sirzech Pov End.**

Memandang hamparan laut yang ternoda oleh sekumpulan pulau hijau berbalut putihnya uap air di udara, Naruto dan Sirzech menikmati waktu istirahatnya sambil memandang bumi. Menyesapi suasana angkasa dengan perasaan damai yang seharusnya menjadi kuburan mutlak bagi makhluk bumi tanpa perangkat pendukung.

Jika memungkinkan tidak ada bebatuan bulan dan sampah luar angkasa lainnya yang berserakan dimana-mana, pemandangan tersebut pasti bisa menghilangkan kelelahan dengan sangat cepat.

Namun apa mau dikata, mereka tidak mungkin mengeluhkannya mengingat semua kehancuran ini adalah perbuatan keduanya. Walau pun dimaksudkan agar bumi tidak mengalami kehancuran nahas seperti bulan, tapi tetap saja dampak dari runtuhnya sang satelit bumi akan menjadi kegemparan internasional, terutama di ranah manusia.

Naruto memikirkan hal ini sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Ia bisa saja memindahkan Agrori ke tempat yang tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh pengetahuan manusia. Tetapi energi yang dimilikinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Apalagi jika setelah melakukan teleport Naruto mengalami miskalkulasi yang berakibat pada kematian sia-sia. Itu akan menjadi akhir yang sangat tragis.

 _ **Mati menyelamatkan bumi tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu!**_

Hell! Itu bukan yang Naruto inginkan!

Pemuda pemilik garis 3 pasang di wajahnya ini tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia mempunyai tujuan yang wajib di capai sejak kelahirannya ke dimensi aneh ini. Jika saja dia melakukan aksi gila tersebut tanpa adanya rencana terlebih dahulu, mungkin nantinya Naruto akan jadi arwah penasaran yang akan terus mencari keberadaan dari 'sosok berjubah hitam'.

Woah~!

Plak!

Naruto menampar wajahnya sendiri karena pikiran ngelanturnya.

 _Apa yang kupikirkan!? Aku tidak akan mati sebelum bisa mengubah takdir teman-temanku. Ini sudah kepalang tanggung, tidak ada pilihan selain meneruskannya._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sirzech bertanya memastikan kondisi dari si pemuda rubah. Sedari tadi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi semenjak percakapan sebelumnya. Tapi Naruto secara tiba-tiba malah menampar wajahnya sendiri. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

"Eh, ah, ya ... aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengarnya? Bahwa ketika seseorang kelaparan, mereka cenderung berimaginasi mengenai banyak hal."

"Belum pernah dengar. Apa maksudmu aku sedang kelaparan?"

"Pertarungan tadi pasti menguras banyak energi, mungkin itu juga yang membuatmu kelaparan?" Tanya sebuah suara di sebelah Sirzech.

Pemuda pemegang gelar Maou Lucifer itu membalas tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, "Sepertinya makanan tidak akan cocok disini."

"Hn."

"Huh!? Begitu kah?"

"Tentu saja, kita ini ada di tempat hampa udara dimana kandungan oksigennya adalah nol dengan gaya grafitasi yang sangat ringan. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada makanan jika menerima perlakuan tersebut? belum lagi dengan tekanan luar angkasa yang—"

Eh?

Naruto menoleh ke samping dimana suara tadi berasal.

"—Huh!? Kau siapa?"

Sirzech juga menyadarinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia menoleh ke sampingnya sambil menjaga jarak sebisanya.

Disana, duduk 'seseorang' asing dengan santainya. Memakai setelan jas hitam berlapis kemeja putih lengkap dengan sepasang sarung tangan hitam 'aneh' di kedua tangannya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang lebih hitam dari milik Naruto, dan wajahnya tidak nampak karena tertutup masker gas _full face_.

Ia menatap Sirzech dan Naruto dari balik maskernya. Ekspresinya tidak dapat diketahui karena (masker)nya. Tetapi bukan penampilannya yang membuat kedua biang kehancuran bulan itu bingung. Melainkan aura yang terpancar dari orang di hadapannya.

Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan / aura tetap. Ia seolah berkamuflase dengan suasana sekitar dan secara natural masuk ke dalam atmosfir pembicaraan (Naruto-Sirzech) tanpa ada yang sadar. Bahkan saat Sirzech mencoba merasakan aura yang terpancar dari sosok asing tersebut, hanya kekosongan yang bisa ia rasakan.

Lupakan tentang aura iblis ataupun da-tenshi, dia bahkan tak terasa seperti manusia.

Sementara Sirzech terhanyut dalam pikirannya, sosok itu berdiri dengan santainya, "Aku? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan lewat." Balas sosok itu kelewat polos yang di respon dengan ekspresi heran di wajah lawan bicaranya.

 _Manusia? Di bulan? Kebetulan lewat?_ , batin Naruto sweadrop.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian Sirzech bertanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sirzech, sosok itu malah berjalan mendekat pada dua orang di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Aku kagum pada kekuatan kalian. Kemampuan untuk menghancurkan sebuah satelit kecil seperti bulan bukan sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan oleh manusia. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, jika kita bertarung sekarang ... bisa ku katakan kalian bisa kubunuh dengan mudah."

Naruto menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka menyombongkan kekuatannya di depan rekan dan teman-temannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai orang yang meremehkannya tanpa mengetahui semua yang ia lalui untuk sampai sejauh ini. Menurut Naruto ... itu sangat memuakkan.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Balasnya.

Pria bermasker itu balik menatap Naruto, ia cukup lama terdiam untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Mulai dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, rambut acak-acakan, dan mata yang menatapnya tajam tanpa adanya rasa takut. "Kau orang yang menarik, aku menyukai sikap optimismu. Tapi pada kenyataannya ... aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, percayalah."

"Jangan mengkhayal, selama ini aku sudah berlatih keras untuk melawan _dia._ Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah!?" Naruto kembali membalasnya dengan suara yang lebih melengking dari sebelumnya.

...

...

...

..

.

Seeeeet ...

"Tentu." Dalam sekejap pria bermasker itu sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dengan sebuah pisau tertempel di leher si pemuda rubah.

Mata Naruto membulat karena keterkejutannya. Gerakan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial seperti Hiraishin atau pun shunshin. Apa yang Naruto lihat hanya sekedar gerakan normal dimana si pria bermasker berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara menuju ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto harus menekankannya, sosok itu berjalan tanpa suara. Entah itu langkah kaki, gesekan antar kain ketika berjalan, deru nafas ketika menarik ataupun mengeluarkan udara, bahkan detak jantung yang menandakan seseorang masih hidup. Semua itu tidak terdengar oleh indra pendengaran _super (_ Seorang Shinobi _)_ milik Naruto. Tapi lebih dari yang lainnya, Naruto juga sempat dibuat kebingungan selama beberapa saat.

Sebelumnya ia sangat yakin kalau sosok itu ada 2 meter di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba hawa keberadaannya menghilang dan ketika Naruto sadar, sebuah pisau lipat sudah tertempel di lehernya.

Meskipun terlihat cepat. Tapi sebenarnya biasa.

"Kuhk!"

"Oh jangan khawatir, aku bukan pembunuh yang asal bunuh orang lain kok. Anggap saja sebagai souvenir dari pertemuan kita."

Naruto berusaha menjaga jaraknya, tapi dalam sekejap pisau tersebut menggores leher Naruto. Tidak terlalu dalam sih, tapi tetap mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebelum ini berlanjut ke hal yang lebih buruk." Sirzech berusaha menengahi keduanya, meskipun ia yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan memperpanjang ini kecuali jika sosok misterius itu adalah musuh. "Aku ingin tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu kesini? Ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya di kunjungi manusia." Tanyanya.

"Code name-ku _Shinigami_ dan tujuanku menemui kalian adalah untuk membuat kesepakatan."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendengar alasan _Shinigami._ "Kesepakatan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sosok tersebut malah mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari jasnya. Ia menekan layar touchscreennya beberapa kali kemudian menunjukkannya pada Sirzech dan Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang, kemudian fokus pada smartphone yang ternyata tengah menunjukkan sebuah video berdurasi 5 menit. Kualitasnya tidak terlalu jernih, mungkin karena video ini direkam dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun tetap saja hal tersebut tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk tahu apa yang terekam disana.

Terlihat permukaan putih layaknya salju yang kemudian hancur berkat sebuah laser berwarna merah dan hitam, tak beberapa lama muncul sebuah bola biru di antara keduanya yang kemudian melebar dan menghancurkan salju di sekelilingnya. Setelah tuburkan itu, tercipta gelombang kejut super besar lainnya yang kemudian menghantam daerah sekitarnya dan menjadikan tanahnya terlihat seperti jurang.

Well, itu saja. Mungkin semacam cuplikan dari sebuah film terbaru, atau kejadian alam yang di percepat pada batas tertentu. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan pertarungan tadi? Itu adalah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Tapi ...

Tunggu!?

"I-ini kan ..."

Sosok itu mengangguk atas ucapan Sirzech. "Apa kalian pernah berpikir bagaimana reaksi manusia biasa jika melihat video ini? Bukan hanya keberadaan makhluk supranatural yang akan terekspose. Tapi teman-teman, keluarga, dan dirimu akan berada dalam bahaya."

Ia kemudian menoleh pada Naruto, "Terutama kau."

Cukup lama Sirzech dan Naruto untuk memahami situasinya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana keadaan bulan dan kuatnya kemampuan mereka, bisa saja pemerintah atau organisasi rahasia dunia mulai mencari dan memburu keduanya. Itu akan buruk dan menjadi semakin buruk jika mereka di nyatakan sebagai penjahat karena telah mengubah bentuk bulan yang seharusnya menyerupai bola.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto, "Jadi kau menjadikan video itu sebagai alat untuk memeras kami?" Lanjutnya.

"Maaa ... maaa ... Jangan khawatir, kesepakatan yang ku ajukan akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Sedangkan video itu hanya sebagai media agar kau menerima kesepakatannya."

"Intinya kau tidak memberikan kami pilihan selain menerimanya."

Shinigami tertawa pelan karena ucapan Sirzech, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Itu terlalu kasar. Tapi aku menyukai cara berpikirmu, Iblis."

Ekspresi Sirzech mengeras. Mempersiapkan energi iblis yang sudah ia kumpulkan sedari tadi, pemuda dengan surai merah crimson itu berniat membungkam Shinigami dengan kekerasan. Ia tidak menyukai kesepakatan yang menjurus pada pemerasan, karena biasanya kesepatan itu hanya akan menjadi keuntungan untuk satu pihak dan kerugaian bagi pihak lainnya.

Naruto yang menyadari tindakan Sirzech merentangkan sebelah tangannya bermaksud menahan sang Maou Lucifer.

"Jangan melawannya."

"Tapi ..."

"Energi kita belum sepenuhnya pulih dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Jika bertarung lagi, kemungkinan besar kita akan kalah. Apalagi—" Naruto melirik sekilas pada Shinigami, "—Dia bukan orang yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah."

Sirzech ingin membantah pernyataan pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi menilai dari kondisi yang ada, bertarung sekarang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Energinya memang sudah terisi semenjak tubuhnya beristirahat, tapi jumlahnya belum cukup untuk di gunakan dalam pertempuran (sengit).

Jadi yang Sirzech lakukan hanya menghembuskan desahan pasrah sambil merilekskan tubuhnya yang mendadak tegang karena tekanan dari Shinigami.

"Apa kesepakatannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm ... itu baru namanya semangat." Shinigami berbalik arah dan mulai beranjak pergi, "Secepatnya aku akan menghubungi kalian berdua. Jadi bersabarlah~"

"Oh dan satu lagi," Sosok tertutup masker gas itu menoleh pada Sirzech, "Agrori masih hidup," Lanjutnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sirzech mencerna perkataan Shinigami. Otak cerdasnya berusaha memahami maksud dari ucapan tadi. Namun itu tak ayal membuat dirinya kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tanya Sirzech naik satu oktaf.

Naruto juga hendak menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Sirzech. Tapi sosok tersebut mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi. Sirzech mengejar shinigami, namun ketika sebuah batu bulan melayang di angkasa melewati celah antara dirinya dan shinigami, sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Kemana perginya?"

Iris mata Sirzech menerawang ke segala tempat yang diperkirakan menjadi tempat Shinigami bersembunyi. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, sosok tersebut sudah benar-benar menghilang bersamaan dengan hawa keberadaannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Profil Tokoh.**

1\. Nama : Rahasia.

Code Name : Shinigami (Diberikan sepihak oleh Nagumo)

2\. Nama : Hajime Nagumo. (Arifureta)

Code Name : Predator (Diberikan sepihak oleh Shinigami).

 **Q &A**

[Author, nanti Naruto bakalan jadi iblis gak?]

 _Jawaban saya adalah tidak. Naruto tidak akan menjadi iblis karena itu hanya akan menjadi pembatas baginya dalam melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula saya juga gak suka kalau Naruto harus jadi seorang bawahan, padahal kekuatan dia kan termasuk_ _ **top class**_ _di dunia shinobi :3_

[Perasaan gaya bertarung Naruto lebih banyak pake senjata deh, padahal di animenya Naruto itu termasuk ninja yang cerdik. Terutama saat melawan musuh-musuh yang lebih kuat darinya. Sengaja atau tidak thor?]

 _Penggunaan senjata hanya sebagai pengalihan saja. Coba tengok kembali anime Naruto, yakin deh kalau kunai / shuriken (milik Naruto) jarang dipake buat finishing attack. Kebanyakan hanya di lempar terus ketangkis ama musuhnya. Adapun adu sabetan pake kunai cuman buat saling nangkis aja. So, saya pikir senjata itu adalah unsur yang penting bagi shinobi, tapi disisi lain ini hanya sebagai jual beli serangan dan bukannya saling membunuh dalam maksud sebenarnya._

[Bukannya sangat berlebihan membuat Agrori dapat menahan rasengan Naruto dengan tangannya?]

 _Gak juga kok. Kalau lihat di anime / komiknya ada shinobi yang bisa nahan rasengan Naruto tanpa di sentuh malah (Pein). Dan ada pula shinobi yang gak tergores sedikit pun setelah menerima Rasenshuriken Naruto mode cakra bijuu, inget bapaknya raikage? :3_

 _Jadi wajar aja menurut saya kalau Rasengan Odama Naruto ketahan ama Agrori, mengingat dia ada di tingkatan yang sama dengan Sirzech. ^_^)_

 **Author Note.**

Maaf sebelumnya karena telat update. Saya sebenarnya gak suka cari-cari alasan untuk nutupin kesalahan saya. Tapi apa mau dikata, mata saya sepertinya sudah agak error.

Waktu baca-baca sesuatu rasanya mata jadi sakit dan beberapa waktu lalu pandangan saya jadi agak buram. Mungkin tanda-tanda saya harus mulai pakai kacamata? Entahlah, yang pastinya hal ini menganggu proses penyuntingan chapter 8. Kalau hanya ngetik saya masih bisa, karena udah hafal tiap tombol di keyboard. Tapi kalau ada typo? Terpaksa harus baca lagi hingga berulang-ulang dan ini lah yang menjadi kendala terbesar saya.

Mungkin itu aja, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^)

Bocoran, chapter depan kita santai-santai aja. Arc ini selesai dan siap2 buat masalah baru.

Shinigami adalah tokoh penting di Arc besok, bisa tebak siapa dia? :3


End file.
